This Diamond By Any Other Name
by Pippin's LadyKnight
Summary: Sequel to Sorrow fills the Hearts of Many... How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on,when in your heart you begin to understand, there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend, some hurts that go too deep.
1. Well EVERYONE knows that!

This Diamond by Any Other Name written by Pippinsgal011890

Sequel to Sorrow Fills the Hearts of Many

Chapter1

I was not but two weeks in Lorien before I asked the Lady of Light the most important question of my life. I admit, I had tried to ask her before, but to no avail. I have a sneaking suspicion that she has lied to me about something.

I know for sure that I am pregnant now. I can feel my lower tummy tightening, and hardening, where the child will later rest. And I feel awful sick in the mornings too. But keeping mint leaves under my pillow, and chewing on them before I get out of bed seems to help.

But the fact that these symptoms have shown up so soon has led me to wonder just whose child is growing in me now. Today is March 28th, three days after the one ring has been destroyed, and exactly 42 days since I last had intimate relations with a certain Peregrin Took. Whereas, it is only been 21 days since I had done......uh....erm.....well, the same thing with a certain Frodo Baggins.

But Galadriel had assured me that I had NOT been pregnant, at that point in time, hadn't she? I think that a certain Lady of Light has some explaining to do, now doesn't she?

I sigh. It's going to take me forever to find her in this place, though. Especially when she doesn't want to be found. Unless, of course, I get a little help...now I know exactly what to do.

OOO

And now, not but ten minutes later, I am seated atop the proud, and kingly Arathorn, and we are trotting primly through the halls of Lorien. Something that I know the lady will not look highly upon. As I have been told this by many an elf, in these last few minutes.

Well then, they should just speed up their immortal tail ends, and find me the lady, now shouldn't they? And I have told them this too. To the result of their utter disdain.

Then suddenly, I hear her voice in my mind, commanding me to stop behaving like I am.

"Then tell me where you are." I answer back pertly. There is no answer to my call. "I know what you have done Galadriel, and I want you to admit it." I mind say sternly.

She doesn't answer to that either, and I shout inwardly, "Fine! Two can play this game." And from then on we start to canter. We go speeding around Lorien, faster then I could have believed we could, and soon, I am just perched atop my princely steed, and he has full control of himself.

The elves are completely pissed off by now, and I can pretty well guess that Galadriel is not inside. That, coupled with the fact that things were about to get ugly, was enough to have me steer Arathorn out of the nearest exit, and go about tearing up the turf surrounding the main establishment.

"Galadriel!" I whoop. "I can do this all day you know!" I holler at the top of my lungs. And then suddenly, a gray and spirited mare is racing along side me, the Lady of Light atop her back. I am completely stunned.

I didn't even know she was allowed to ride, let alone so fast. Galadriel turns her head and looks, at me, a devilish smile on her lips, before veering off into Lothlorien. I follow her without a second thought.

Arathorn screams out, and picks up more speed, and her mare whinnies in response. Then we are in the trees, and branches are whipping me on all sides. I feel a sting on my forehead, and a stone flies up and hits me on the cheek. It hurts like purgatory, and, it's all I can do not to reach up and touch my face, and risk falling off my horse.

I bend lower over Arathorn's neck, and keep my eyes on that bloody brilliant racer of an elf. And suddenly, we are at the edge of a small, clear lake, and Galadriel is already seated on a silver blanket, and her horse is in the shade of a Mallorn tree, and the mare hasn't even broken a sweat.

I laugh merrily, and hop off of Arathorn, and go into a splendid roll, stopping just inches from the water's edge. Arathorn catches me by the collar and drags me back a few feet, then buffets me like a wayward colt.

Breathing heavy, I walk over to Galadriel and plop myself down unceremoniously next to her. I am wearing a pair of soft breeches, and a green shirt and weskit, while she is completely decked out in full skirts. And there is not a wrinkle, or a mark on her.

I reach up and touch my cheek, and there is a small cut there. Which should leave a brilliant scar. And there is a rather large welt, by the feel, on my forehead as well.

"I need to talk to you." I huff. And she nods, but doesn't move to say anything.

"You lied to me." I say again, accusing, and still she holds her silence. "I want to know whose baby I am carrying." I say again, looking her in the eye. And she nods again.

"You already know, do you not?" She says simply. Dammit, I hate it when she dances around like this.

"No I don't. Or I wouldn't have torn through entire bloody Lorien, and entire bloody LOTHLORIEN, trying to catch you and have you tell me." I sigh.

She looks at me. "You already know whose child you carry."

"No, I'm pretty sure I don't." I say.

And again she looks at me, before answering "Yes, you do. Now YOU, tell me."

And by then, she has me so frustrated, I just blurt out "Pippin's!"

And she gives me a little smile, and nods.

"Was that a yes?"

She nods again, same wise-arse smile on her face.

"Then why in bloody purgatory would you have let me think that I was pregnant with someone else's!" I shout at her. But inside I am secretly thrilled. I'm pregnant! With Pippin's baby! Go me!

"You seemed to think that already, and I had only comforted you. Not furthered your suspicion."

"But you LIED to me. You told me that I wasn't pregnant. You said I would have seen it all in the mirror. YOU said I chose the harder path. Well? What did you mean by that!" I say loudly.

"At the time, I did not think that you were pregnant. I am allowed a mistake at some point, am I not? And yes, you would have seen all that you have done, in the mirror. And YES, you did choose the harder path, by traveling all the way to Lorien by yourself, instead of going to Rivendell with your companions. AND now, your path is still as hard, as you will soon be traveling all the way back to the Shire alone as well." She answered me.

I was stunned. "WHAT!" I yell.

And she repeated herself. Then I burst into laughter. I should have known. She's an ELF for goodness sake. Of course she doesn't ever just SAY what she means. Oh no. She's just got to imply it, and hope that whomever she's talking to, gets what she actually means, not just what she's said. Of course, well EVERYONE knows that.

"Well then, my lady." I say between laughs. "When do I go home?"

She smiles at me, and goes over to get her mare. "Praps I'll give you a straight answer if you can beat me to the bathing rooms."

And then suddenly, she's astride, and leaving me in the dust. And I'm scrambling onto Arathorn's back, trying to catch up....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: I'm back! And I hope chapter one answered that burning question inside of all of you! But don't think that this is the last twist I'm going to throw at you either!

Mwahahahahahhahahahahahhahaa!

Pippinsgal011890

REVIEW!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	2. I knew I'd find you

Chapter2

I didn't beat her.

But I did acquire quite a few lovely bruises in the process there of. And I've decided to leave in six days time. Which will make my arrival date in the Shire April the 11th. Almost exactly, two months pregnant, and hopefully, not 'showing' at all.

Galadriel seems convinced that she has done what she had set out to do, and is content. And I am making preparations to leave. So far I have packed all of the lovely clothes that Galadriel has had made for me. Including a few larger weskits, and shirts that she says will enable me to breast-feed quite comfortably, and some pregnancy breeches, and skirts. Oh, isn't she thoughtful?

And also, when we were washing up for the evening meal, I managed to squeeze some more information out of her. Like, I would be having a baby boy (YES!), I should talk to Esmeralda Brandybuck (Merry's mum) as soon as Pippin knows, and that my father had died in the war. Which means that only my mother is living where I used to, and she's probably not going to let me in, let alone live there again.

The part about my Da made me considerably sad. I had liked him, if not loved him. And now, he'd never get to meet his grandchild, or see me again. It was all a bit depressing. But what's done, is done. And I have to move on.

And so I did. I tried not to eat a lot more than I usually did (Because Galadriel said that the extra weight would make birth difficult, and help me show more) And I walked more to keep me fit. I was the picture of an expectant mom, and I couldn't wait to tell Pip.

I hope he still wants to marry me, but I suppose we shall see.

And Galadriel has decided to send me with an escort too. Just two male elves, to guide me, and make sure that the eight-day ride goes smoothly. I'll be riding Arathorn o' course, and Galadriel's given me a small packhorse as well. He's a ruddy thing, that doesn't like me a whit. But couldn't enjoy Arathorn's company more. Which figures.

And six days later.... We were off.

The spring weather was beautiful, but a bit chilly, and I had no reason to wear the fur-lined cloak I was given, but I wore it anyway. I was anxious to see the Shire now, and I'm sure that after a month, they've all but restored it to what it was.

And so I bit my escorts' adieu, at the outskirts of the Shire. And when they left, I put Arathorn into a fast walk, and enjoyed all the familiar sights. He seemed to be enjoying it to, and I hope he wouldn't mind being the tallest equine being in all the Shire. But I doubt he will.

I was getting jittery too, and I think he could feel it too, because he pranced a bit off the side of the road. Then suddenly he let out a frightened whinny, and rearing up, dumped me in the dirt, flat on my back.

I gasped and cursed him. The wind was knocked out of me, and I heard his pounding hooves go pounding away from me, he had taken my packhorse with him too. Then suddenly I was looking up into the face of a hobbit I didn't recognize, and pinned to the ground, in between the prongs of a rather large pitchfork.

I coughed and gasped, but he showed me no sympathy. He just hollered, "I've found someone!"

Then another voice answered "Good work, Brundo! Don't let the scoundrel up." And I recognized the voice as Merry's.

"Merry!" I hollered, my voice cracking. And I heard his startled cry. Then he was looming over me, and within seconds, had jerked the pitchfork out of the ground, and was pulling me up.

"Merna?" He questioned. And I nodded and smiled, and threw my arms around him laughing.

"Merry, sir?" The other hobbit questioned, he looked terribly confused, and I hugged him too.

"No harm, no foul." I told him companionably, and he didn't answer me, as he was in a state of shock, and confusion. "Now, if you'll back away for a bit gents, I've got to call my horses back." I told them, and stepping away from them, put my hands around my mouth, gave a piercing whistle, and shouted as loud as I could "ARATHORN!"

And out of the woods, came my faithful, and terrified looking big black horse, dragging my pissed off looking packhorse behind him.

"Wow Merna, he's a beauty." Merry said, reaching up to pet him, after I had taken hold of the reigns.

"So what's with the border control, Meriadoc the Magnificent?" I asked him, with a grin.

"Well, that's just it. Now we're starting to watch who were letting in, and who we're not. The Shire was in quite a shambles when we got back here you know, and we're finally starting to clean house, if you know what I mean." He answered me.

"So, what am I supposed to do now? Is the Green Dragon open for business?" I asked him, pretty unsure of what to do next.

"Sorry. But we haven't got around to cleaning up the inns yet. We're just repairing everybody's homes, dishing out decent food, and taking head counts. But we're making some progress. And hopefully, the inns will be back in a couple of weeks. Until then, you're welcome to stay in Buckland if you like. We've got plenty of room there." He said again.

"Oh, Merry it's so good to see you." I told him, as we stood there, and he smiled.

"I'm sure Pippin will think the same about you, Mern. Would you like me to help you get settled in Buckland then? I'm sure Brundo can handle the patrol for a while." He asked.

"I'd love it Merry." I said, and with that, scrambled atop Arathorn, and reached a hand down. "We'll take Arathorn, he can carry us both, and it cuts travel time in half!" I said with a grin. Then pulled him up behind me, and we cantered away still pulling little Bother, my pack horse along behind us...

Buckland was different. Some of its windows were smashed, or not there at all, and the grass was more brown then green, but it was still better than anything I could of imagined.

We dismounted, and unloading Bother, dragged my stuff into an empty room. Merry explained how things worked around here now, and I told him to put me on the lists of the people who cooked the meals and served them, and on the one that was in charge of making sure the small children and infants were watched and cared for. I could use the practice.

Then suddenly I heard someone say "Merry? Are you in here? Whose horses are those, tied out front?" And in strode Pippin. I squealed and threw open my arms, and when Pippin saw me, he came at a run, and pulled me into such an embrace, I almost couldn't breathe.

I just laughed, and hugged him back, putting my hands in his hair, and kissing any part of him I could reach. He did the same to me, and when he pulled away from me, he cupped my face in his hands and gave me a full-blown kiss. I kissed him back with a passion, and I couldn't believe how much I realized I had missed him.

"Where did you go?" He asked me, and I stood there, his arms still around my waist, reveling in the fact that he was here, in front of me, holding me. And that I could look at him without shame. I loved him. I loved him more than anything.

"I was in Lorien. I needed some help with something." I smiled. Then noticed that Merry was no longer in the room.

"Well, I need your help with something too, Merna." Said Pippin, and taking his hands off of me, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver ring, with emeralds in the shape of a leaf inset, and kneeling down on one knee, asked...

"Will you marry me, Merna of LongCleeve?"

And I burst into laughter and tears, and declaring with all the love in me "Yes, yes of course Pippin! Of course I will!"

And he slid that beautiful ring on my finger, and embraced me again. And it was perfect...

Or it would have been if my mother hadn't stormed through the door at that exact moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: I hear wedding bells! I hope you liked the chapter! C ya kitties, tootles!

Pippinsgal011890


	3. Like mother, like daughter

Chapter3

I whirled to face her, and Pippin put his arm around my waist, still holding me to him.

"Hello Mum." I said simply, not caring what she thought of me.

"So it's true. You're back then?" She said with indifference, but I could see the hidden malice in her eyes. "And what's all this about marriage and such?" She finished with a menacing glare at Pippin.

"Yes, we're getting married…." I paused, unsure of a date when Pippin continued for me…

"As soon as possible. I trust that you know that Merna will be staying in the Great Smials from here on in then?…" and he broke off, unsure what to say. I nodded, and reached behind me to squeeze his free hand.

"I won't have it. My daughter shall be coming home. And there shall be no more talk of this marriage nonsense. Merna…we're leaving." She said, and turned to go, but stopped in the doorway, when she realized that I wasn't coming.

"No, mother. I'm staying. And I'm marrying Peregr…Pippin, weather you want me to, or not." I said, angrily. I wasn't a child, and I would not be treated like one.

"Noooooo!" she screeched, and I visibly flinched. "You are not going to give this, this….this disgrace of a hobbit your hand in marriage! I won't allow it!" she screamed.

"You are not going to get her money!" She screeched at Pippin, and his arm tightened around me.

"I am not marrying her for her money." Pippin said with vehemence.

"Keep it mother. Keep all of it. And I hope it brings you great joy." I said calmly, and slowly. How dare she? If she ever knew the state I was in now…she would kill me. But she would never know.

"If you marry him, you shall never set foot in LongCleeve again! You shall not receive a CENT from me! I will not support this, this humiliating union!"

"Fine then! Go….go and keep your money. I don't want ANYTHING from you!" I screamed at her. And even though she was the most horrible hobbit I had ever met, she was still my mother and I loved her somewhat. It stung a bit to hear what she was saying. A tear slipped down my cheek.

And she stood there, breathing hard, and I could see how frail she looked, then she stalked towards us, and Pippin pushed me behind him. He was so tall now; I couldn't even see the top of his curls…

"You won't keep my daughter from me!" She raved, and landed a blow to the side of his face with all of her might. He stood there, and did not move, one hand still reaching back to hold onto me.

"Good day, Mrs. LongCleeve." He said calmly. And she stared at him, wild eyed, before storming out of the room, and away from Buckland. That was the last time I saw her…

"Oh, Pip!" I sighed, "You really didn't have to do that." I said, and let him pull me to him, my head on his chest. I thumped on it playfully with my fist. "My brave lad." I told him. "Let's go get some ice for that face of yours."

Where she had hit him it was bright pink, and the flesh over his cheekbone was bruising rather nicely. I was glad she hadn't punched him. And she could have. As I don't think that she was in the right state of mind just now. I shook my head. Why did she have to go and do this now?

I walked down into the kitchen, still holding Pippin's hand, and when we entered, I was hit with a blast of hot air. There were several large ovens going, and even more stovetops and three large hearths held large cauldrons of soup, stew, or some brew or another. It was roasting heat, and it made me think that the ovens would have been cooler.

The various hobbit women looked up form their laborious work, and one strode over to us. She was a stocky little thing with wide set forest-green eyes, and curling wisps of dark red-brown hair hanging loose from her schoolmarm bun. She looked at Pippin, quickly, and reaching up to grab his chin, turned his head so she could see the side that was bruising.

"Did she do that? Pip my lad, or did the fellow you had to nick her from finally land one?" She asked with a grin. A grin that reminded me curiously of someone…

"No, Aunt Esmeralda, it was her mum what did it." He answered with a grin to match hers. And I smiled too. So this was Merry's mother.

"Well then, we'll get you a bit of chop to put on that, and we could sure you this one's help in here." She said, looking at me, as if to see if I would be good for anything. As she gave me a once over, she stopped, and suddenly locked eye contact with me. She knew.

I don't know how she knew, but she did. I gulped, and rolled up my sleeves. Then she took hold of Pippin, and moved into an even lower level, no doubt the cellars. Pippin looked back at me and winked, before he was gone.

Then someone was handing me an apron, and a sweet looking little hobbit lass with bright blue eyes (no doubt some relation to the Bagginses) ran up with a piece of yarn for my hair. I knelt down and took it from her. She smiled, and ran back to whom was no doubt her mother, and plunged her arms elbow deep in a vat of flour.

Her mother then waved me over, and I went gladly. I washed my hands quickly, and took note of my surroundings...

The mother and daughter pair, and several others were in the process of making enough bread to feed what could have been a small town. Most were kneading, but a few were stirring bread batter into dough.

I plopped down on the wooden bench, someone passed me a cutting block with a lump of dough on it, and I proceeded to pound it with my fists...following others' examples. It was going to be a long day....I could feel it.

OOO

I was still pounding bread dough two hours later...when suddenly a mug of water was put under my nose. I reached out and took it, and someone took me by the back of the collar and hefted me up.

I turned around and looked into Esmeralda Brandybuck's face.

She smiled, "Drink it. All of it, mind you. And take a bit of a break, sweet, you've done enough for now," she said, and started to walk out, so I followed her.

Out side, she leaned against a huge oak tree, and waved me over. I stood there, a bit uncertain, and she smiled at me, and reached forwards to touch my ring, that was now hanging from a string around my neck. Someone helped me tie it there, so it wouldn't come off in the dough.

"So you must be Merna, then." She chuckled. "Every second word out of Peregrin's mouth these past weeks has been 'Merna'. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who you are now." She finished, and laughed as I blushed.

I didn't know what to say, and so, I stood there, sipping my water. Then I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind "I'm having a boy, you know."

I told her and then could have dropped my mug. What was I doing? I just told someone that I practically just met, my biggest secret.

But she just nodded, and commented "You've got a mother's glow lass. I'm sure Peregrin's pleased." She noted the look on my face and added, "Oh, so you haven't told him yet. How far along are you anyway?" She looked me over again, as if trying to guess.

"No, actually you're the first other hobbit that knows. And I'm just shy of two months. I was staying with the elves, for a bit." I said as if in explanation.

She nodded, and scrutinized me some more. "Well, that explains your clothes." She said simply, and I laughed. This woman made me feel so at ease, it was amazing.

"So, where will I be staying? Erm...Merry said he'd put me up at Buckland, as I really can't go home...but..." I said, a bit unsure.

"Oh no, lass. You'll be staying in the great Smials with your future family, I suppose. Now that Peregrin's gone and popped the question. You know, he had that ring made as soon as that riff-raff was cleared out, and it's burned a hole in his pocket until today, as it would seem." She said with another grin, that looked excellently like her son's.

"Oh. Wonderful. Yes. Wonderful." I said, with what must have been a terrified look on my face. I'd be meeting my future family tonight. Great. Just what I needed after eight days of travel, and hours of kitchen work.

"Don't worry girl. My brother will welcome you, and I'm sure Peregrin's sisters will love you. So don't you worry your pretty little head. It goes in order like this, first Pearl, their oldest, then Pimpernel, and Pervinca, then Peregrin, their youngest." She said.

But my pretty little head must have looked pretty worried because with a grin, she came over to me, and slung her arm around my shoulders.

"Well, then. Follow me, and I'll get you ready to meet your new family. No doubt Peregrin's gone and told them to set an extra place. And I'll send that rascal Merry along with you, to show you the way and drive the cart. A few familiar faces will do you good."

We then walked to one of Esmeralda's private baths, and she had water heated and brought up. She then dumped me in a large tub, and proceeded to scrub vigorously, and painfully away, any trace of dirt and flour and various other kitchen goods off of my skin. She then ruthlessly attacked my hair, and my scalp screamed for mercy.

After that, she left me to soak in peace for a while, and went hunting for my things so that she could find me something to wear. While she was gone, I focused on myself, and the tiny hard bump of flesh that was my lower stomach. I would have to tell Pippin as soon as possible.

It was amazing though, just how little it takes to bring a life into the world. I sighed. No, it was just darn frustrating how easy it was...

It wasn't long before she returned with a dark brown skirt, white blouse, and blue weskit.

"We're going to dress you simple, but elegant. Something that won't offend, or get any off comments." She said shaking out the skirt with a snap, and throwing me a towel.

I dried off quickly, and slipped into the slips, and skirt, then the rest of it, and wrapped my hair in a towel so I wouldn't get my clothes wet. I stood back and smiled. Then Esmeralda came over, steered me into a chair in front of a mirror, and whipped the towel off my head.

She fixed my hair in no time, putting it elegantly into a plait, and twisting it around and securing it with pins. All the while describing to me what I should do, not do, and say.

Then she patted me lovingly on the shoulder, clasped a silver chain with my ring dangling on it (Hobbit custom, because they never wear their rings on their fingers until officially married) around my neck and clearly pronounced... "You're ready."

Gulp. Well, lets all hope this goes well, shall we?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Sounds like fun a'? Dinner at the Tooks... Well... I hope you are all looking forward to the next chapter. Maybe for a couple reviews I'll make it longer than this one. But I suppose we shall see. And pwease let me know if I portrayed Merry's mum ok. It'll help when I have to do Pippin's parents and sisters!

Thanx in advance!

Pippinsgal011890


	4. Well, they have lots of closets!

Chapter4

Merry's mum did get him to drive the cart, and he wasn't at all upset about it either. I had Arathorn tied to the back, and I gladly left Bother in Buckland. Praps they could use him as a plow horse...Oh, damn my wishful thinking....

The Great Smials were a sight, let me tell you. And as we topped a hill, you could see Tuckborough quite well. Merry told me that I was lucky to be staying here; and that I should get along splendidly with his aunt, uncle and cousins.

Then we were at the path, and my heart was pounding. Merry told me to go ahead and go inside, and to tell the girls that he was here, and putting up the horses. I nodded stupidly, and listened to my heart pound as Merry ambled off towards the stables.

I felt like throwing up.

But I opened the brilliant oak door all the same. Once inside, I stood there stupid, and uncertain, and I was just turning to look around, when someone grabbed me from behind, and put a hand over my mouth.

I gasped, and put my hands to the hand covering my mouth, when I was spun around, and I was looking into the face of the most perfect female image of Pippin I would ever hope to see. She was no doubt, the youngest sister, Pervinca.

She gave me the once over, and cracked a grin when she saw the ring hanging from my neck. "Sorry to scare you love. So, you're Merna then? Well, come with me, can't be diddling around in the hall all day now can we?" she said quickly, throwing glances around. And with that she grabbed one of my hands and began running as fast as she could down the hall. I kept her pace, not wanting to have my arm ripped off.

Just what exactly was happening here?

Then suddenly she jerked to an alarmingly fast stop, flung open the door to a room, and tossed me inside. She suppressed laughter as she waved goodbye at me and quickly shut the door.

WHAT?

Then suddenly, I heard her go running away squealing, and I hear someone roar "PERVINCA! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW! THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU HEAR ME!" It was Pippin's voice, and his footsteps went tearing off after his sisters.

I stood just inside the door, dumbstruck.

When it was flung open, and I was looking into the brilliant sky colored eyes of yet, another one of Pippin's sisters. Guessing by the slight, laugh-lines that were permanently etched into her appearance, this had to be the oldest, Pearl.

She had light corn-flax colored hair, and it was tied back. So it never even had the chance of flying in her face as she jerked me out of what was no doubt a linen closet, and began dragging me behind her as she sprinted away from my last hiding spot.

I think I was finally starting to catch on to what was happening here.

Then we must have been in another wing entirely, because she turned and hissed "Don't fall on the stairs, the north ones are the most used, and the most slippery." Then we went shooting up the said north stairs, and suddenly I found myself in another linen room.

But before Pearl left me, she gave me a quick hug, and said "Welcome to the family, I hope you like the ring Pip got you. I picked it out." And then she was gone. I giggled numbly, and clutched my ring.

I stood there, and sure enough, seconds later, the door was flung open, and I was met with the smiling face of Pippin's last sibling, Pimpernel. She was a tiny little thing, shorter than I was, and more dainty than her other sisters. She had ashy looking black hair, and smiling dark blue eyes, and she looked absolutely thrilled to see me.

"Good. You're still here. Now, follow me." She said with a grin, and tore out of the closet, I followed her, now a pro at this. Then we went down a short hallway and into another room, but this was no closet.

It was one of the girl's rooms, and judging by the color scheme, (blues, grays and black) it was Pimpernel's. She plopped down on the floor, and bade me do the same. I smiled and did so.

Then the door was flung wide once again, and Pip's other sisters flew through it. By the sound of things, Pippin was right behind them. They latched the door, and leaned against it, suppressing laughter.

"Pimpernel! Open this door!" He shouted. And his voice was strained. He sounded horribly, horribly nervous I realized.

"No, Pippin! We want to get aquatinted with our soon to be sister in law, and we don't need the boys traipsing around ruining our fun!" Said Pervinca, then clapped a hand over her mouth, and laughed.

"Pervinca! You open this on!" He said, and I smiled. He really shouldn't be nervous, his sisters made me feel right at home.

"Go on Pippin! While Merry still has the cart hitched!" Said Pearl, putting her hands on her hips, and smiling ear to ear.

"Come on now! Don't be so cruel to your ONLY brother! At least open the door and let me say good bye to her!" He said slowly, like he was bargaining. They looked at each other, smiled and Pearl opened the door.

He stormed in, and took me up in a fierce hug. I threw my arms around him, and then suddenly, I was in his arms, and he was carrying me into the hall.

"Don't believe a word they say about me, I can assure you it'll be incorrect," he whispered into my neck.

I laughed, and said, "And here, I thought I was supposed to come over here for a nice sit down dinner to get aquatinted with everyone. And In reality, I've raced through half of Tuckborough, and my hair is falling out of its pins." I finished mirthfully.

He set me down. "Well, we're having a late, late supper, as it would seem. My parents are out, and when I got home, my sisters snatched me and locked me in one of the storerooms. I barely got out." He smiled.

The side of his face was purple, and greening. Oh gods, how wonderful. "Well, I guess I'll be bonding with your sisters then, and I'll see you later for supper." I said with a smile, and pecked him on his good side before returning into Pimpernel's room.

He sighed, and I heard his footsteps go trotting away.

Then I suddenly realized, that I didn't know what to do now, and under the glances, and open stares of Pippin's sisters, I crossed my arms nervously in front of my stomach.

I smiled even more nervously, and sat down in an unoccupied chair. They laughed and Pearl started talking.

"Nothing to be nervous about lass. We don't bite. Well, at least I don't," she said with a smile. "Now, for introductions, I'm Pearl the oldest, and that's Pervinca, the one that looks like Pippin, and the dark quiet one is Pimpernel, but she won't be quiet for long, let me tell you." She finished.

"And well, I'm Merna. But I guess you knew that." I voiced with a now easy smile.

They nodded and Pervinca, who must have been only a couple years older then me asked, "So is it true then, that you went with Pippin and Frodo and Merry and Sam on the horribly dangerous quest?" She smiled expectantly.

I nodded. "Yep. I did, and made quite a bumble of it most of the time. I got this, not even three months in." I said, and turned over my ring wraith's sword scarred palm. They oo-ed and ahh-ed. I smiled.

"And is it true that you stood up to those horrible brutes, what are they called, orcs? For Merry and Pippin? They told us all about that." Added Pimpernel, eyes shining.

"Yes, that's true too. I got punished for it though. I had to run a bunch of extra miles, when they should've carried me. But I had to say something." I said. I hope this wasn't going to be the like of my whole afternoon, and evening.

"Hmm, and what about being taught to shoot a bow by an elvish prince? That true too?" Asked Pearl, looking skeptical.

"Yep. He even gave me a strand of his own fair hair for my bowstring, because elven hair never breaks, or splinters or wears thin. I could teach you sometime if you want." I said. Visibly a bundle of nerves. "Erm...so tell me about Pippin, what should I be watching for? Any bad habits, uh...." I said uncertainly.

They looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, of course." Pervinca said mischievously.

"Well first of all, he always takes the last of the sweet rolls, if you don't watch him; and he loves to go traipsing around the Shire with Merry; and always tracks mud over everything when he comes home. And never, never cleans up his mess...Oh, and that's another thing to watch for. Whenever Merry and him are together, trouble follows. Just watch him, because whenever he starts fiddling with his clothes, or his hair, something's up." Pimpernel rattled off.

I smiled, that sounded like my Pippin all right. "Anything else?"

They looked at each other, and Pervinca started to rattle off another list...

I smiled at the last thing she said, and blushed. Pippin you rascal...

Can't wait to see what the rest of the family is like a'?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Thank you thank you! I hope you like his sisters; all of their descriptions were of my own making. Also, pretty soon, there will be a large gathering of hobbits, and I was just wondering if any of you guys wanted to make a guest appearance in my story. If you do, in an email, or review (if you like), just send me a name (last name included), and a description of whom ever you are, or want to show up, and I'll see what I can do. Thanx much, and look for another chapter soon!

A good way to get a hobbit name too, is to go on this site: (or something like that) Or just go on google and type in 'hobbit name generator', and it should come up! Have fun, and merry winter solstice, all!

JadeFairy: Woot! Check your email chick! Thanx for the reviews!


	5. Whispering lips and waggling tongues

Author: And here is the long awaited chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but this was a very crucial point, that had to be revised several times! Let me know what you thought! Pippinsgal011890

Chapter5

We didn't have a late supper. As it turned out, I spent at least two hours talking to Pearl, Pervinca, and Pimpernel. Eglantine and Paladin came home late, and had no idea where their son was. They were wonderful, and I can say I love them already, and I just met them.

Paladin has his son's red hair, and Pimpernel's eyes, and Eglantine was a mix all her own, with one sky blue eye, and one green one, and chocolate brown locks, brushing just below her shoulders, curly, of course. And she hugged me warmly, and apologized upon sight.

Which I assured her was perfectly fine with me, I told her how lovely her home and daughters were instead. Because I, was completely exhausted.

This was one long day, I mean, I had come all the way from Lothlorien, just to be shooed away into an enormous kitchen, worked until I had flour, instead of skin, and then scrubbed and polished and prodded. And THEN jerked around all of Tuckborough. And all the while exerting way too much nervous energy and adrenaline. Like I said, completely exhausted.

And so when Pervinca showed me to my room, I all but collapsed on the bed. But I was instantly awake once she left me. My room was the one adjoining to Pippin's, with only a door between them. And it was obvious that my side was the one less lived in.

I sat down on the bed, and was rewarded with extreme softness. Too soft. I lay down, and couldn't close my eyes. The sheets were perfect. A soft cottony feel and the comforters were no doubt, down. But it was just too perfect.

I got up, and opened the door separating my room from his, and smiled. His room was just what I thought it would be. All soft, and dark and wonderfully untidy. His bed was just haphazardly made up, and the candle on his bedside table was almost melted down to the metal dish. He hadn't, and probably wouldn't be bothered to change it either.

His elven cloak was hanging from a peg, and there were vests and shirts littered across the floor. With no regard towards the basket resting in the corner. I smiled again, and bent to pick up his clothes. After those were all deposited into the basket, I searched into his bureau and found a box of smooth white candles.

I stuck it under my arm, and pulled out a drawer. Inside were several shirts and I picked up a white one. The nightgown I was wearing felt like it was made of wool, compared to the fabric of his shirt. So I slid off my nightgown (one of Pervinca's) and buttoned Pippin's shirt around me. Next I moved to light a candle.

I then sat down on his bed, and surveyed my work. The candle cast soft shadows on the walls and floor, since you could see floor now, and I was tired once again. So I pulled back the covers, slid underneath them, and placed my head on his pillow. I sighed, and slipped into peaceful dreams.

I was home.

OOO

Erm...someone else's POV

"But have you seen his future wife now? She's one to make a fella jealous of the future Thain, let me tell you!" Brundo exclaimed.

The other hobbits around the table chuckled, and cast a glance towards the Thain's youngest child. Who was blissfully unaware that his fiancée was the talk of the town. Ever since the long lost Merna of Long Cleeve came riding in on her big black horse, lips were whispering and tongues were wagging.

But well out of earshot of young Peregrin, and his friends. As most of the talk wasn't as decent as it should have been. Comments of lasses wearing breeches, and riding around with men-folk. Stirring up trouble where it never was due.

"And how'd his face get like that anyway? Have you seen it? A beautiful sun-rise that is." Someone else exclaimed. They laughed, and purposed that it must have been the girl what done it. What a shame, they all thought. That lass is too bold for her station...

"But she's a pretty one isn't she? With her flashin' green eyes, and honeyed tresses." Someone added. "And I heard she was wearing a fur cloak, and elven jewels in her hair!" Commented a bright eyed young lad. Most of the faces turned dark at that.

"No need to go messing about with elves and such. Brings trouble. Look what it's done to old Gaffer's boy, and that young Brandybuck, if them folk ain't strange enough as it is." Said a middle-aged hobbit, who just happened to be the miller.

"And that Frodo Baggins, we all thought he was cracking...well, now he's gone and split in two!" Someone said loudly. A little too loudly, for the ears of Samwise Gamgee were keen to unkind words spoken about his master and friend.

He nudged, Pippin, who in turn nudged Merry, and the trio moved stealthily closer to the gossiping table.

Settling themselves down, ales in hand, they listened for more unkind words. And were readily supplied with a good earful. At their indecent comments, Pippin's hands clenched, and Merry and Sam took hold of each of his arms to keep him seated.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed, "Don't make a fuss, or you'll just urge them on. You know she's not like that. And we'll deal with that scoundrel Brundo on our own terms. I know this sprouted from him. With him being the only other one that's seen her besides my mum, her friends and us."

"I don't care! I'll break his bloody face if he say's one more word, I swear it." Pippin answered through clenched teeth.

"Aye, Pippin. We know you would. But you ain't gonna, or you'll just add your commotion to their list of things to gossip of. Merry's right, we'll deal with him later, and put an end to this talk. You think I like listening to what they say about Frodo?" Added Sam, patting Pippin's shoulder. (Sam had long since dropped the 'Mr.' on Frodo)

"Pip, don't you have to be getting back anyway? It's pretty late, and it is Merna's first night in Tuckborough..." Said Merry slowly, with a wink at the end.

Pippin smacked his forehead, and jumped up, leaving the rest of his ale. "Merry, you're right, and I'm an idiot. I'll see you two tomorrow, and we can discuss our little friend later." Pippin said hurriedly, and dashed out of the door of The Golden Perch. The only inn Merry had neglected to tell Merna that was running. But he had a good reason, right?

OOO

Merna's POV

I stirred a bit. Because I heard a door click open and shut; and then soft footsteps, which stopped abruptly, before starting again. I sighed, still believing I was nestled in a dream, and rolled over, to bathe my face in the dwindling glow of the candle...

Then I heard my name, and I stirred a bit more, but I was determined not to leave slumber completely, so I moved lower under the blankets. I think there was soft laughter at that, but I was still more than half-asleep. I ignored it. I slipped back into dreams completely...

OOO

Pippin's POV

I nicked into Tuckborough as quietly as I could. But no one was about, or waiting for me. I sighed, and with a look around, tried to guess where they had put Merna up for the night.

Probably in Pearl's room, I was guessing. Where she would be farthest away from me as possible. I smiled. And moved towards my room...

I opened my door not five minutes later, and was met with the soft glow of a candle that illuminated the walls and floor. Wait a second, you usually can't see floor in my room. I thought with a frown.

Then I heard a sigh, and the soft rustle of blankets. I turned and looked, and there she was. Her beautiful face peaceful in sleep, curled up like a cat under the blankets of my bed. Merna. I moved closer to the bed, and stretched out a hand to touch her face, but thinking better of it, I silently prepared for bed.

Then, I moved towards her again, and softly called her name. She half smiled, her lips curving just enough to cast a small shadow on her face, before moving further beneath the covers. I chuckled softly. By now, I was so close to her that I could tell her breathing was now smooth, and even. She was fully asleep again.

I smiled, and then wished she were awake. I had so many things to tell her. But with a sigh, I just lifted the covers, and lay beside her on my back, very close, but barely touching her at all...

OOO

Merna's POV

I felt warmth beside me, and moved closer, until my back was resting against the source. I was having a perfect dream, all sweet and spring, with myself up to the elbows in flowers from some garden or other...

Then a thought struck me, where was Pippin? He should be here beside me picking flowers too, my mind groggily told me.

My face scrunched, and I uttered his name, once and only once... "Pippin?"

OOO

Pippin's POV

I was wide-awake when she said my name. I smiled, and rolled over. Her body had been pressed against my side, and I wanted her even closer. I put my arm around her, and ran my hand down the side of her face, around her ear, down her neck...when I noticed that her breathing was no longer that of someone deep in slumber...

OOO

Merna's POV

I was awake now, let me tell you. Jolted awake by a touch so familiar and yet so alien to me. Pippin. His arm was around me, his hand resting now in my hair.

"Pippin?" I whispered in question, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, dear one?" he murmured in turn, his breath stirring my hair. And the bed moving under him, as he propped himself up on an elbow behind me.

"Don't stop." I said, and I shivered as he gently turned me onto my back.

"What?" He said as quietly as possible, his face a mixture of love, desire and confusion. I gulped, and considered what I was about to do.

I unbuttoned my shirt, and I reached for his hands, and positioned them so they rested underneath my shirt, just below my pregnancy swollen bosom, before taking him by the wrists, and letting him slowly slide his hands over my skin. "D...d...don't stop." I whispered again.

I then halted him, when he had placed his palms on my stomach, and clenched my eyes shut, releasing him from my grasp. He didn't move, and I scarcely made a sound. When I opened my eyes, I saw the recognition in his.

He removed his hands and lay back down beside me, body barely touching mine.

"You're pregnant." He said astonished.

And I lay there numb and silent as the tears flowed down my face...He had to know. I reminded myself over and over again...He had to know...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Thanx for the reviews; let me know what you thought about the double, well triple perspective thing, like, if it was good/bad, if I should use it again, etc. And if anyone wants to make a guest appearance in this story please let me know. This is your last chance, peoples! Oh, and sorry about the cliffhanger.... Nah, no I'm not!

Pippinsgal011890 (as always, watch language in reviews! Thanx)


	6. Busting seams!

Chapter6

"Merna, don't cry." Pippin murmured, and he grinned, looking very unsure of himself. I gave a shaky laugh, and continued to cry.

"Merna please don't cry! I don't want you to cry!" He exclaimed again, and rolled over to take me in his arms once more, I cried harder.

"Bu...bu...but I'm pregnant!" I wailed softly. This is not how I envisioned myself telling him. Nor reacting to how and when I told him. But I guess what's done is done.

"Well, then, that explains a lot." Was all he said. I continued to cry.

In between shaking breaths I managed to say, "So? Wh...wh...what do we do now? I'm pregnant." It felt funny to be able to say it too him, but good, you know?

"Well, I was there too wasn't I? Why are you still crying, sweet?" He sat up, and pulled me up with him. I leaned out of his grasp to look him in the eye.

Needless to say, I stopped crying. "So you're not mad?" I asked him quietly.

"Well, I'm a bit shocked, yes. But no, I'm not mad. How could I be mad at you? You erm...well...just got the short end of what we BOTH did. Are you upset? ... About being well...you know..." He said slowly, with great deliberation.

I gave him a stern look. "Say it. Go on, say it." I said curtly. He knew what I was. It was hard for me to say it too.

"Are you upset about being.... Being pregnant?" He said, face flushing.

"Well, it was a shocker for me too. But actually, I was just worried about how you would react. I'm pretty excited. I just hope I'll still fit in a wedding gown. I don't want to put disgrace on you or your family. I might make people think you only married me because I was having your baby." I said face equally as flushed.

"Wow. It sounds...different when you say it like that. That you're having a baby; my, baby." He amended.

"Mmm hmmm. Well, we can stop calling it 'it', we're having a boy." I said slowly, lying back down.

His face lit up, and he got that trade mark tookish grin. You know the one, all raised eyebrows, and bowed lips and said, "I've always wanted a boy." Then, he suddenly blurted out...

"We'll get married as soon as possible. In about a month, maybe less. What do you think?"

I laughed "Pippin, you just went from babies to weddings!"

But he was on a roll. And one can only know, there's no stopping a Took on a roll. He jumped out of bed and continued, "We'll invite everyone! Everyone! I bet I can get Frodo to persuade Gandalf to come and bring his fireworks! And, and...With Merry having his Rohan ties, praps Lady Eowyn and Faramir will come too! And Arwen was heart broken to find out you were gone! She'll come too, and no doubt tow Strider along as well!" He said, and if I didn't know him better, I'd think he was serious.

"Pippin, you can't be serious!" I laughed. And he swooped down upon me, plucking me neatly from the bed and enclosing me in his arms.

"Oh but I am! It'll be the grandest event in the Shire since, since old Bilbo's 111th birthday party! And we can't forget our friends the elves, or the dwarves! Think of it Merna! Think of it! They'll talk of our wedding for years to come! And I won't let you settle for anything less." He planted a kiss on my forehead, laughing himself.

"Oh Pippin, why can't we just have a quiet little wedding?" I said, smiling ear to ear.

"Because, my sweet dear sunshine, I love you too much to do that to you! You want this as much as I do! Admit it!" He said, and with a spin and a flourish, sat down on the bed, me still in his arms.

"Okay, okay! I do. But Pippin darling, how ever will we write out all of the invitations?" I asked with a smile, and his face clouded over slightly, as he pondered on my question...a permanent grin on his face...

OOO

"He's up to something."

"Hmm? What?" I asked Pearl quickly, my head snapping up from the dish tub. I was already day dreaming of my wedding. Surrounded by elves, dwarves, and hobbits...if we actually pulled it off, it would be something to remember.

"Pippin. He's up to something. I just know it; he hasn't been like this since well, since he was just a new tween. All jittery, and smiles, and not complaining." She said, arching a brow.

"Oh?" I said innocently.

She splashed me from the rinse tub. "Don't 'oh' me little sister. You know perfectly well what's going on. But I bet you won't tell me, will you?" She said with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said even more innocently, swiping another plate clean with cherry strokes.

"You sound like Merry when you do that. And you can just ask him how many times I've dunked him in a rain barrel for squirreling about with me." She said mock-sternly.

"Oh, I can, can I?"

"Yes. He and fine Mr. Baggins will be about shortly. Going to steal my only willing kitchen helper. Something about some post, or another." She answered.

I squealed, and yanked my hands out of the dish water and dried them, then tore off towards my room...

OOO

Frodo's POV

"Aye Frodo, she's back and better than ever. Should a seen her, tromping in on this big black horse. Looking fine as all get-up, in breeches! Breeches, and a green shirt and fur cloak! Looking more like a tiny elf, then a hobbit, no doubt." Merry announced with glee.

I smiled. That was Merna all right. No doubt folks had a field day when they heard about that. The look on everyone's faces when we arrived back was priceless enough, but now that Merna's come back like that too...

Well, now they're all probably afraid to visit any relatives in Bree. Look at what the big wide world has done to hobbits so far! They'll all say.

And now all this news of a wedding for Pippin and Merna. That should shock them. Not to mention the guest list, which includes elven royalty, not to mention, the King of middle earth, and well, you can't forget the wizard, now can you?

OOO

Merry's POV

No doubt, this would be something to remember. As Gandalf was already notified, and invited, by some secret means of Frodo's, and Pippin off to buy ink, and paper for invitations.

And since Gandalf IS the King's most respected and close advisor, Aragorn and Arwen should be passing the word on as soon as they're told, or my name isn't Meriadoc the magnificent.

Well, then.... We'll be lucky if we don't have half of the free peoples of Middle Earth landing on our doorstep... But one can only hope, I suppose.

OOO

Merna's POV

I don't know what to wear. I'm only two months pregnant, and you can't really tell... But great stars above; my breasts are huge! I can barely fit NORMALLY into any of my bodices, and I don't feel comfortable in the ones Galadriel gave me either. They're so dressy, and, and well, Elven.

Well, I guess it's back to button up shirts and breeches. Sigh...but there's no use procrastinating. I might as well dig one out, and see I it looks halfway decent. And make sure that I don't look like some cough bar maiden.

And oh? What's this? In the very bottom of my bag there's a large leather pouch. And I could swear that I didn't pack that. And a look inside proves me right. First thing that tumbles out is a piece of folded parchment...

---Merna, I hope you are adjusting well to the Shire. It is very different from Lothlorien, I'll admit, but people are the same. Watch your actions, as the curious and malicious will gossip, and I have foreseen more then one trouble in your future. These garments are for you, they shall aid you in your...time of need. I trust you'll be able to know their reasons, and use them to your benefit. You are in my thoughts. And I hope we shall meet again soon. And if I'd be permitted, might I suggest the Fifth of May? You know of what I speak.

-----Galadriel

I smiled. The fifth of May is the perfect day for a wedding. Then I dumped out the contents of the pouch. Three feminine vests, and two (well, garment is the right word for these) soft corsets. I was thrilled. And I put one on immediately.

It was pretty comfortable, though, I admit, I did feel a bit squished. But with a soft blue shirt, and one of my new vests, I looked perefectly normal. And my seams weren't threatening to bust anymore.

Ha, ha...excuse the pun.

"Merna! Merry's here!" Shouted someone from the west staircase.

Well, here we go again...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Thanx for the reviews all! And also, thank you to those of you that submitted a character to be put into the story. I'll try my best to put you all in, in a creative, and interesting way, and oh.... It should be interesting. Also, anyone interested in being an elf? Dwarf, anyone? (Laughs maniacally) Ha hah haa haaaaaa! REVIEW! And hey, the word 'maniac' is in maniacally! That's interesting...

Sorree! Got to go to sleep now, you can only function normally on reviews and caffeine for so long you know!

Pippinsgal011890


	7. Tossin' cookies, and infuriating hobbits

Author: Okay, my free peoples of middle earth. If you want to be a guest in this story, PLEASE include the following in your review (or email, for those of you who don't feel comfortable) for THIS chapter... Name (first and last) Gender, Race (Elf, dwarf, hobbit, etc) and a description. Or, you may have me make one up for you. It has been very hard for me to keep all of my info together, but if you all do as this asks, I can guarantee that no one will be left out by means of overlooking, or bad organization skills by me. Thanx all, and here's your chapter!

Chapter7

Frodo's POV

Wow.

That is about all that is going on in my head at this point in time. Wow. Merry wasn't kidding, as it would seem. And he's right; Merna is better than ever. She looks healthy, and fit, and happy. She must be adjusting well to the Tooks.

Though, I'll admit, there does seem to be something a bit off, or more, well, different about her. But perhaps it's just because I haven't seen her since...Oh gods I'm blushing. Stop blushing!

"Frodo!" She squeals playfully, elbowing me, "You're blushing! Why? Is this shirt too tight or something?" She finishes with a smile, and tugs on her vest's hem.

Oh gods, now I'm blushing harder. Her shirt is rather ::cough:: form fitting. But that is not why I'm blushing.

I know! I'll just laugh it off. Yes, say something clever and stop blushing. I was right about to open my mouth when Merry turned around, and glancing at me started to chuckle. Merna took one look at his face and started to do it too.

I threw up my hands, "Ok! I'm blushing!" I said and started laughing myself. And there we were, laughing like fools. But the light mood could not slow my rapidly pounding heart.

Here I was, sitting next to the only hobbit I'll ever love, whist she smiles and croons about her upcoming wedding. All knowledge of the two of us ever loving each other, or making love forgotten, or pushed into some dark corner of her mind. Never to be looked at, or recalled again.

I sighed and looked away from her. "You're one lucky hobbit, Peregrin Took." I mumbled under my breath to the road. And I missed the look of pain, and sorrowful recognition on her lovely face...

OOO

Merna's POV

Well. Frodo looks...good. Still a little run down looking, but better than when I last saw him...Ohh...I'm going to blush, I can feel it. I reach up and pinch my earlobe hard. There, that did it. But now I'm close to tears.

And my stomach is just turning. I barely ate today. And I'm out of mint. So, needless to say, I tossed the rest of the contents of my stomach after getting out of bed and felt too sick to eat anything more than dry toast.

Pippin was a dear, even holding my hair for me. He seems to be enjoying the knowledge that I'm pregnant, almost more than I am. I can smile just thinking about him. He practically didn't even sleep at all last night either, and woke me up several times to ask me if he could feel my stomach again...as if he needed to ask...what a little gentle-hobbit he's turning out to be!

But fancy where I was...going to prepare for my wedding. My WEDDING. I can hardly believe it. And I've been informed that Gandalf's been invited, which means Aragorn and Arwen 'll know about it too.

And Galadriel knows; she proved that in her note. So no doubt the Lothlorien elves have been informed, and indubitably the Mirkwood elves. And the Rivendell Elves would know as soon as their princess knew...and Legolas probably passed the word on to Gimli and his folk as soon as he... Wait, is Frodo BLUSHING?

Wow, he is. I've never seen him blush before. I smile and poke him with my elbow, asking why. And he just blushes harder! Then Merry takes a look, and starts laughing, and well, I can't just sit there and not laugh, now can I?

"Ok! I'm blushing!" Frodo exclaims, throwing his hands up. Then suddenly, he glances at me, and looks away sighing. All traces of humor gone from his face. "You're one lucky hobbit, Peregrin Took." He mumbles, and I wince.

He hasn't forgotten. And as much as I try, I can't forget either. But what happened was a mistake. My, mistake. I did love Frodo, but not that way. And like a fool, I had done everything in my power to convince him that I did love him that way.

I turned away from him, and cast my eyes to the road. Then suddenly, Merry's crowing "Well, we're here."

And looking up, I'm gazing straight into the center of the chaos that is market day. I can say, I was just about speechless. And then suddenly, I was being helped out of the cart by Frodo, his hands clasping mine. I looked into his eyes quickly, and he looked away.

Dammit. He can't keep doing this. He's just torturing himself, and dragging me along for the ride. I'll have to talk to him soon. Perhaps after he knows I'm pregnant, he'll stop vying after me and set his sights on some lass, and have a bit of fun before he heads off to the undying lands. I'm going to have to break what's left of his pure hobbit heart, and it's going to half kill me too do it.

Then Merry whips a list out of his pocket, and started rattling off things we need to get, and which of us will get them. Most of it was just fabric and whatnot for banners, and measurements of fabric that we'll need for my dress and that such, and flower orders of course.

"Merna, you and Frodo will have to handle the dress what-sits. As, I don't think that you want ME to do that, and I'll take care of the flowers. But you've got to tell me what you want first, Mum said you could pick two main kinds, and somthin for the tabletops, which I don't really get, because you'll need a lot of room for the food.... But still, so what do you want?" He rattled off, and I stood there, uncertain for a moment.

What did I want? "Um...flowers, right. Um, something white and something blue should be good. And you're right about the room on the tables, Merry, so nothing for that either."

Merry just stood there looking at me. Then a smile spread slowly across his face. " I like you Merna, you're not like other lasses who are always so blasted complicated. Something white and something blue. I might a' known. But I suppose that's what thirteen months will do to ya when all you've got for company are men-folk." He said finishing off with a chuckle.

And then continuing, "Well, I'm off then. And you two better be off to getting those dress stuffs, Mum wants your measurements by the end o today." And off he went, back the way we came first, and out of sight, my guess, to tie up the horse and cart.

But not before pressing a basket (a huge hand-woven one that brought back unpleasant memories) into my hands.

And seemingly leaving me uncomfortably alone with Frodo. Who proceeded to pretend that there was nothing awkward about the situation, and began strolling away as well. I followed him with a sigh....

An hour later, loaded down with yards of soft green and white cotton fabric, thread, and other dressy knick-knacks, we were still walking about the market, looking for Merry.

I had spent all the pocket money I had been given already on a small bouquet of wild flowers, three apples (two already in my stomach) and a couple of sturdy ribbons for my hair. Which I had laced into a braid as soon as I could, and wound that into a bun, securing it with my purchases, and eliminating the need to carry them.

Then Frodo stopped to look at some maps someone was selling, and I sighed again, my feet beginning to hurt, and my stomach, now well over its morning sickness, growling to be filled. I put the basket at his feet, guessing it would be a while, and grabbing my remaining apple, wandered away from him.

My mind was wandering too, and I scuffed my feet in the dirt, thinking about what everyone would say when they saw all of my unusual guests. When a though stuck me, where were they all going to sleep? I was just working my way through the problem, when I heard someone say rather loudly, the words, 'elvish princess.'

My head snapped up, and I saw a group of hobbits, young to late tweens staring at me, then poking each other and laughing. I glared openly at them, and they laughed harder. I noticed the one doing most of the talking was the lad from yesterday...oh what did Merry say his name was? Erm....Brundo, yes, that's it.

I walked towards them, my heart beating a little faster than normal, I reminded myself to calm down, as I didn't want to hurt the baby.

"Do you gents have a problem?" I said placidly, when I was close enough.

They smirked, and one answered, "Why ever would you think that, miss."

Smart-ass, I thought. But instead I answered, "Well, I figured you must have, considering you've all been staring at me for goodness knows how long. But I guess I was mistaken." I then turned on heel and began to walk away...when one of them said,

"Well it ain't everyday we get to see an elvish hobbit, now is it?"

I turned back around quickly, my hand going automatically to my stomach, and smiling sweetly, asked, "Do you have a problem with the elves?"

They shrugged, and Brundo answered, " We have a problem with hobbits pretending to be elves, but that's not what you asked, is it now?"

"I think you had better watch your mouth, Brundo." I said quietly, blushing, and damning the fact that I was wearing one of Galadriel's skirts.

"Why? Were just commenting on what we see." He answered smugly, looking me up and down. Now that made me nervous. I put my other arm across my stomach as well.

"Well then, you'd better watch your mouth if you still want to be able to SEE out of both your eyes." I hissed.

He laughed and turned around to tell his 'friends' "See, I told you it was her what done that to the Tooks's son's face!" They laughed, and I barely contained myself from jumping on him. I could just picture myself now...

Instead I proclaimed, "I did not do that to Pippin! But if you insist, I'll try my luck with you."

He turned and faced me again, and then lacing his thumbs through his braces preceded to say smartly, "And I suppose you learned to do that from all the men-folk you was riding around with, huh? I wonder what else they taught you." He finished, looking me up and down again, and then I couldn't help it... I punched him.

He landed flat on his back, and gasping, I knew I had knocked the wind out of him. I strode over to him, and leaned down, so I was just inches away from his face and said,

"You keep your eyes off me, Brundo from HardBottle, and if I ever catch you talking about me, or Pippin, or anyone associated with us again.....I won't aim so high." I finished, adding emphasis to my last words.

He nodded, and I was glad I had hit him in the jaw. It was a bit red, where the blow landed, but it wouldn't bruise. Thank goodness for that. I straightened, and found myself looking into the horror-struck eyes of Frodo.

He walked over to me quickly, and taking hold of my arm, not at all kindly, he steered me away from the group, and back towards the cart. When we got there, he tossed the basket in the back, though carefully enough not to spill the contents, and sat down roughly on the bench.

I stood there next to the cart, angry at him for treating me like he just had, and uncertain what to say, so I waited.

"What in hell did you do that for! You practically knocked him out cold! Half of the market was staring at you, didn't you notice? Or were you to busy looking for your next target?" he practically shouted at me, and I was glad we tied up so far away from the market.

I looked up at him in disbelief. "Frodo that's not fair! You didn't hear what they were saying to me! You didn't see the way they were looking at me, and you don't have ANY right to yell at me and treat me like a child!" I yelled back at him.

"Treat you like a child? You were just acting like a child! We're not in Minas Tirith anymore Merna, or the wilds. You can't just go around slugging anyone who looks at you cross-ways!" He shouted.

I was just about to shout something back when Merry strolled up, folded papers in his hands. "Slugging who?" He asked with a smile.

"That lad Brundo from HardBottle." Frodo answered between clenched teeth, "Merna practically knocked him out cold."

Merry chuckled good-naturedly, and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Well, then, you beat Sam and I too it," He said, looking at me, then back to Frodo, continued, "We almost walloped him last night at the Perch for his indecent comments, but thought better of it at the last second, we did. Better to congratulate her, than scold her for it, Frodo." Merry finished.

And sticking the papers in his vest, he lifted me clean off the ground into the cart. "We better get you to Buckland, Merna. Pippin caught me at the flower sellers, and said he'd meet us there." Merry added, snapping the reigns, and whistling. The cart started with a jerk.

I looked over at Frodo, who was avoiding my gaze, as it were, by staring at the road. He's changed. I realized. And I didn't exactly like whom he had changed into...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: OMG! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry it took me this long to update, but for the last couple of weeks I've been cramming, uh.... I mean studying for my final exams, and then taking them. My brain had pre-exam glitches several times, and they began right after my 15th birthday too. Happy birthday, right?

I know you're all probably thinking I've got some nice excuses, and so, as punishment to me, I've set up a dunking booth right here (Thanx Jo!), and at this moment, I am now perched unsteadily upon the bench, anticipating the cold water.

Here are your baseballs... fire away.

:::Hands all reviewers baseballs and begins to flinch:::

AND Please do what I requested at the top of this too, o faithful reviewers, who want to be guests. It will be greatly appreciated!

Pippinsgal011890


	8. How could you?

Chapter8

The rest of the ride to Buckland was rocky. I waited for Frodo to say something, perhaps around the nature of "I'm sorry" but he said not a word. Instead, he just kept looking over at me...Like he was.... Disappointed or something, and sighing. But it wasn't like he was doing it in a "feel sorry for me" kind of way, but more like.... a "you are such a child" kind of way.

And I have to say, it infuriated me. Urugh! I wanted to just smack him! Here he was raising my blood pressure, and me, with my weak little resistance trying to keep it steady.

"You can stop doing that now." I hissed between clenched teeth. His eyes snapped to mine.

"Doing what?" He asked as if completely bewildered, then giving me that look, and sighing again.

"That! You just did it again. Stop sighing at me! And giving me that LOOK, I only punched him in the jaw okay? It's not going to leave a mark, and I only did it because he insulted Pippin, elves in general, and myself. So stop." I barked at him, completely at my wit's end.

"I'm not doing anything. And I didn't ask you why you hit him, now did I?" He said placidly.

I pointed a finger at him accusingly, "You, Frodo Baggins are infuriating. And you are wrong about this, he deserved to be hit, and I'm going to hit anyone who deserves it." I said again, then tapping Merry rather roughly on the shoulder, I asked "How far are we from Buckland?"

"I don't know, a bit under a quarter mile, I'd say. But it's less than that if you cut into the woods by the brook over there. Why?" He asked, glancing back quickly.

"No reason." I retorted. And without another word, I threw myself out of the cart. I rolled into my landing, so I wouldn't get the brunt of the impact, and standing up and brushing my skirts off, I began to walk briskly away.

Ouch. What in bloody hell did I do that for? Errmmm.... Now I've got road burn, and I'll be damned if I didn't bruise something.

"Merna! What are you doing!" Frodo shouted after me, and I turned and began walking backwards so I could answer him. Merry had halted the cart, and was staring at me in shock.

Ahem...obviously they've never seen someone throw herself quite so dramatically from a moving pony-drawn cart.

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm walking." I answered back, more than a hint of sarcasm to my voice.

"Get back in the cart! You nearly killed yourself, and I'll bet you've bruised, if not broken, something too." He continued.

I laughed. "Oh don't worry yourself, Frodo! I've had much rougher treatment than this little incident! You should just ask Captain Faramir, or perhaps Grima Wormtongue, if he was still living, and I bet the orcs could tell you a tale or two!" I shouted, then turned around and kept on walking.

I was soon at the brook, and I darted into the woods without a second thought. I heard Frodo shout something else, and Merry too, but I just upped my pace, and kept going.

About a quarter mile in, and a half of an hour later, I realized I should have kept to the road. I didn't know how to get to Buckland form here, and Merry had said it was less than a quarter mile. When I had already covered at least a quarter as it was.

Then suddenly, Merry's words to Pippin rang in my ears. "Remember folks used to say there was something in the woods that made the trees grow tall.... And come alive..." I shivered with unseen cold, and plopped myself down on the nearest moss covered rock.

Buckland was no where near the Entwash, so just what was making THESE trees grow tall? And I doubt that there are any Ents left here anyway, they would have answered Treebeard's call back during the war, and left, if there were any here at all. But what about the Entwives?

Hadn't Treebeard said they disappeared long ago? They could be here, in the Shire. The one place that no one has ever bothered to notice, or explore, except for hobbits that is.

I chuckled uncertainly. No...This is all nonsense. Just the workings of the restless mind of someone lost. Right? I took a look around, and shivered again. There was something off about this place. Maybe not the entirety of the woods, but there was definitely something wrong with this area.

I wanted to leave, to get up and just start walking until I reached the road again, but I couldn't. I suddenly felt so, so tired. Almost trance-like. But wait a second? Wasn't I just terrified? Wasn't my heart pounding fast and loud only seconds ago?

I yawned, and moved off of the rock to plant myself next to a tree, my skirts rumpled beneath me, and both my legs stretched out straight in front of me. I looked up, thinking how peculiar this all was. When I noticed a solitary moth, on the bark of the next tree. I wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't moved I'm sure. It was all dusky green in color, like a flawless little emerald, and on its back, a pale azure dot. Like a raindrop had landed there, and never bothered to roll off.

I stared at it transfixed, and willed it to come closer, I held out my hand, and my fingers shook with anticipation. But all it did was twitch its antennae, and stay where it was. I frowned, the expression tugging the corners of my mouth down slightly, and stretched my arm out as well.

Some how the thought never struck me to just get up, and grab it myself. So instead I sat there, my arm and hand outstretched, beckoning to it silently. And then it did the impossible, it flew over and alighted on my palm, and my eyes opened wide as I realized that it was not a butterfly at all but a...

And then my eyes snapped up to gaze dumbfounded at the tree IT was just perched on, I opened my mouth, but weather to scream or laugh, I'll never know...Because neither sound would emerge...

:::Hours after Merna had thrown herself from the cart :::BUCKLAND::: Pippin's POV:::

What do you mean 'she threw herself from the cart'?" I asked Merry quietly, we were in his room, and Frodo was busy looking worriedly out the window, as the sun was beginning to set.

"She threw herself from the cart. She asked me a question, and then just rolled out. We told her to come back, but she wouldn't, she ran off into the woods." He answered.

"Well why didn't one of you go and get her! You just let her go off into the woods alone? What were you thinking!" I nearly shouted, but kept my voice low, so I wouldn't draw attention.

"Pippin, you're over reacting. It's only Buckland. What's the worst that could happen to her, Pippin? She's only in the woods." Merry said again, but I could see the lines between his brows...he was as worried as I was.

He's worried? But he doesn't even know the whole story. She barely ate this morning, and she barely slept last night. She's pregnant, for goodness sake, and I'm the only other one that knows. And now she's out in the woods, lost, apparently, and she's already aggravated half of the shire, and struck one of the most troublesome tweens around. This is going to end badly, I can feel it...

Then the sound of thunder split the air, and I jumped so high, my head nearly hit the ceiling. Oh gods, not rain...not now...

"Why didn't you stop her? Go and get her, go after her! Merry you're always telling me to use my head, but today you didn't use yours. You heard what they were saying about her last night, and you told me she PUNCHED Brundo today, and yet you let her go gallivanting off into the woods of Buckland, alone, when she doesn't know how to get home?" I crowed frantically, and I wanted to shake some sense into him.

And Frodo, he should know better too. Being older than Merry, and Merna. He should have done something... I was just about to say so, when there was a knock on the door. Not waiting for an answer, Esmeralda Brandybuck strode in, and taking one quick look around the room, she asked,

"Where's Merna?" And I saw the look of fearful recognition in her eyes, as they locked with mine, and felt the pit of my stomach suddenly drop...

My heart began to pound, and a foreseen, but unheard scream penetrated my ears, and reverberated in my mind...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Dun dunn dunnnnnnn! Can anyone say cliffhanger! Review, and I'll be nice and post the next chapter right away, as in, before Friday! Thanx.

Pippinsgal011890


	9. Friggin' little moth thingy!

Chapter9

Frodo's POV

"Where's Merna?" Aunt Esme asked again, a serious note to her voice. I felt my own brows furrow, and I put my hand on the window pane, as the first heavy drops of this spring rain began to fall.

I knew I had been bothering her in the cart, staring at her like that, and sighing. I knew it was bothering her, and I did it anyway. I tried to tell myself now that I took no satisfaction in knowing that I had managed to get under her skin with so simple an action, but that was a lie. I knew that as well.

And when she had jumped from the cart, all I wanted to do was jump out after her, take her into my arms and shake some sense into her, before...before I...but no, I also wanted to see her run off. Run away from us, and from everyone, including Pippin. In some way, I realize now, that I wanted her to feel as lost as I do.

"But what's the worst that could happen, Mum? She's only in the woods. She'll be fine, I'm sure. It's only a little rain." Merry said, still trying to convince himself, and the rest of us that nothing was wrong.

I noticed Pippin was silent now too. I almost half smiled before I caught myself. I don't know why I'm doing this...wishing pain on others, particularly those I love. Those who went through such great lengths to help me when I needed it most...

"No Merry, love. Perhaps it's just a little rain to you but..." Aunt Esme continued, and when I noticed her pause, I turned around. I was shocked at what I saw. Her face was distorted with worry, and concern, and suddenly, for the first time since Merna had run off...which was hours ago now...I was truly afraid for her.

"I know I shouldn't be telling you lads this...but under the circumstances, I believe you have to know, though not a syllable of this leaves this room, understood? But...well, lads, Merna is pregnant."

My vision blared, as if a flash of lightning had gone off in front of my eyes, I coughed, and nearly choked. Merna...pregnant? And today I had yelled at her, dragged her around, and aggravated her on purpose? Who was I? I can't possibly be Frodo Baggins, can I?

"We have to find her." Merry said simply, with determination.

I looked over at Pippin then, and as his eyes locked with mine, I saw some spark in them, something that I had not noticed before. And the way he looked at me, it was as if he could see all of the thoughts I had been having about his fiancée, and that I had let her run away, almost on purpose. I looked away quickly, with an uneasy smile, and mumbled my agreement.

"We have to go out there now." Pippin added, and opened Merry's closet, grabbing out cloaks, and donning one himself. "Who's going with me?" he asked, and in answer, Merry nodded, and he threw him a cloak.

I hesitated before nodding as well...horrible visions of what might have happened to Merna already flashing through my mind, and I was not sure I wanted to be there to see if one of them was in fact, the truth. But I did, nod, and I donned my cloak as well, with the speed Merry had.

Aunt Esmeralda looked at us, before telling us to take an extra cloak, and mentioning that she'd have a bed made up when we returned. Simple as that, Merna would be with us...or so she assumed...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pippin's POV

My heart has been pounding a little too fast ever since they returned without her. But now, even that pace has doubled. I fear the worst, and no matter how I try, I cannot block out visions of her...blue and lifeless, soaked with heavy rain...and withholding forever a son I will never see.

Merry has been talking for the last couple of minutes now, but I cannot recall a word he has said. And my eyes aren't following his hand as he traces through a map of the woods, trying to predict the likely places she could be. I just know that if she's near, I'll be able to sense her. I always have.

It seems like hours, but in only precious minutes we're outside, being pelted as sheets of rain angle with the wind, and though my hood has blown back from my forehead, I don't care enough to pull it back. Why should I care? Merna is out here with no cloak at all, forced to be at the mercy of the wind and water...

And then we're in the trees. I remember how large they had seemed in my youth, and now, with the darkness of night, and the foreboding of the rain, they seem larger than ever, and briefly, I can picture Treebeard walking among them, naming them, learning their stories...

But right now, I could care less what their names are. They are hiding HER from me, somewhere in the shadows that they've created she's waiting...and I won't rest until I find her...I'll die trying first.

OOO

Merna's POV

"What a funny little moth thing." That's what I am thinking, as it stares up at me with small button black eyes. And I know that it is not a moth at all. But still, the only means of describing it in my present state is "What a funny little moth thing."

It has got a tiny round face, with a mouth, but no nose at all. Just smooth greenness where it should have been. And what I thought at first were antennae, are arms. Tiny and fragile, and I bet if I lifted it close enough to my face, I would be able to see the iridescent bones glowing beneath the flesh. The kind of thing you expect to read about in a book, or look at a picture of…not hold in your hand.

And it's perched on MY hand so daintily. Wingtips brushing my palm, while it's tiny hands grasp my thumb. I look back at the tree quickly, and smiling, I wonder why I was so afraid of the transformation before.

Where once there was a sapling, just moments ago, there is now a giant. When it had changed though, it had looked as if it had burst into a green-blue flame, but now I know that was only the bark and mosses exploding away from it, there are pieces of it even now in my hair. I laugh at the fear I had held for it now.

And looking back to the thing in my hand I whisper, "So you're what makes the trees grow so tall."

And the reaction my words had was astounding. Suddenly, the serene and elegant creature I held turned vile and ugly. Its eyes narrowed and blackened even more, and the skin around its mouth pulled back to reveal a snarl, its many pointed teeth gleaming with an unearthly light, and the graceful wings on its back shriveled and began to crumble before my eyes. The smooth green skin on its tiny body, now gray, then black, and creased with the cruel aging process of time.

It was as if it had aged a million years in my gaze.

Then suddenly, its head was pressed against the skin at the base of my thumb, and I had the sensation of horrible burning as it sank all of its teeth into my flesh. I screamed and realized that it was raining now; though I did not remember it even starting.

I quickly closed my fingers around it instead, and squeezed, but when I opened them...all that was inside was a fistful of my own blood, still welling, and tinged with a mysterious green powder...

I suddenly felt as if I was deathly ill, and I did not even have enough energy left in me to scream one last time... Before I forced myself away from that horrible tree, took only three staggering steps, and managed to fall back to the ground, my landing soft, but for the stone that ground into my forehead with all the force of my fall... I remember nothing more.

OOO

Pippin's POV

The scream echoed through the trees with such force, that I was surprised not to find her within feet of me. It is a sound that will haunt my nightmares, and plague me until the day I die. I shivered uncontrollably, and screamed her name in return.

Before blindly tearing through the brush, swatting brambles out of my way and not noticing as they bit and tore into the flesh of my hands and arms.

"MERNA!" I screamed again. And I began to run. I looked around wildly, thanking heaven that there was a full moon tonight, and that it granted me the amount of light I needed so furtively now.

I glanced up, and miss-stepped, my gait faltering and sending me tumbling down a small incline. I rolled against a tree, and my head snapped back, slamming painfully into its large trunk. I moaned, and pushed myself to all fours when I saw her...

Tears sprang to my eyes immediately, and I choked back a sob as I looked at her. Her arms and legs were askew, her skirt twisted around her, restricting any movements she might have made, and her head was at an imaginable angle, tilted away from the rock that must have ended her conciseness...

I moved closer, not daring to trust my legs and get up, but crawling towards her. She was covered in mud, her face mostly caked with it, and I took her in my lap, and still sobbing, used the hem of my cloak to wipe the filth away from her mouth, and the gash on her forehead.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her completely onto my lap, and brought her face up to my own to kiss her one last time... While her body was still flexible enough to allow me to hold her... when I felt the warmth of her breath upon my neck...

"Merna?" I whispered, "Merna?" and her lips curved just into that smile that she wore often in slumber, the one that made me wonder if she was thinking about the baby...and my bitter tears turned to those of joy... Then Merry and Frodo topped the crest...

And I looked up at them, in sorrow, and bitter joy, "She's still alive!" I almost screamed... "She's still alive!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Poo! Another cliffhanger! But hay, that is nothing compared to what I've had to go through. I've had a horrible combo of strep throat and the flu all week, and I still can't breathe through my nose, and you should hear me cough! Whew! But I've taken the time to update, and take inventory of the wedding guests that I have on file and these are what I came up with:

Ty-Kwon-Do: hobbit

Blackrose Wallindinger: Two hobbits

Lady Fae: elf

Chelsey Pudge: hobbit

Jade Fairy: elf or Hobbit: Please specify in next review! Or re-send info! Thanx.

DJ Took: elf

Let me know if I bumbled anything around, or forgot you! And I'll try to fix things, and update soon.

Pippinsgal011890


	10. Take it all in stride

Chapter10 (woo! Double digits!)

I wish I could say I woke up in Pippin's arms. That I came back or un-fainted when I heard him call my name. But that would make me a liar. Nope. I didn't hear him call me at all really. In fact, I didn't even know he was the one who found me until sometime later.

But I suppose you all would just like me to stop talking in riddles and just tell you what happened, from the beginning of course. Starting right after Pippin found me...but we'll take it forwards a bit, and go from my point of view...

My head hurt like hell, among other things. And the room was too damn bright, even though my eyes were closed. I groaned, and I would have covered my eyes with my hand, but they hurt even worse than usual.

"Oh...how long have I been out? It feels like hours..." I groaned again. I had a nagging feeling that I wasn't the only one in the room...it felt like someone was watching me...

Sure enough, someone laughed, or chuckled really, and I smiled...I'd know that voice anywhere...Aragorn.

"Aragorn." I said simply, and kept my eyes closed. Then I felt a cool hand come to rest on my forehead.

"How are you feeling? Your head looks terrible." He said, and brushed the hair away from my face gently.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was dressed comfortably, cotton breeches, and cotton shirt, vest. Not at all kingly attire, more like hobbit fashion, as it were. "You have been asleep for nine days." He mentioned, and reached to give me a glass of water. I waved it away impatiently.

"Nine days? Impossible...I, I only took a bit of a tumble." I said uncertainly. But, what he said made sense. It would have taken about that long for him to reach the Shire, and only that long if he hurried.

"Well, not to be rude, but who else is here?" I asked almost terrified of what he might answer. Now there were only two short weeks until my wedding, and I didn't even have a dress.

He smiled at me, noting my distress. "Well, I don't know if I can remember everyone's names properly, since they have been coming over this period of time, and there are not so many yet, only about thirty or so. Mostly elves, who love to celebrate, and always gather largely when they gather at all."

I groaned. "Oh...now I sound ungrateful. Where have they put them all? And who? Is there anyone I know?" I asked quickly, making a mental note to remember that elves always gather in large numbers.

"Well, Legolas has not shown yet, but there are some Galadrim guards, and their wives. One of which has taken a special liking to you, now, I remember her name... Tamuríl, I think. She's different for an elf you know, long reddish hair, darker green eyes, I think you'll like her. And there have been a dwarf or two sighted by the east farthing...scouting out the breweries I believe." He finished with a grin.

"Wow. Gimli with them by any chance?" I asked.

"Not yet. But I've been informed by some cousin or other that he was spending time in Mirkwood with Legolas recently, so I gather they will be travelling and arriving together."

"Oh...Well, I guess you beat the wizard too, didn't you? Gandalf must be swamped." I mentioned, twirling my hair around my finger.

"Oh no, not at all. Gandalf was here...I've been told, mere days after your accident."

Wow. Gandalf was here only days after my...accident, how considerate of him. "I think I should be getting up now." I said, and I moved to pull back the sheets.

"Nonsense. You've just awoken. No, I don't think you should be moving at all." He said, and tucked me back in.

"Aragorn...I am not made of glass. I am not going to faint, or try jumping from moving carts at the moment. I think I am perfectly capable of getting up, and going to get something to eat. And besides, my wedding is in less then two weeks, and I don't even have my dress." I huffed, crossing my arms in front of me.

"No. Now lay still whilst I go and get the proper authorities to handle this..." He said with a grin...and walked confidently from the room. I sighed, and threw back the covers.

Then I calmly went over to my dresser, and slipped into a girdle thingy form Galadriel, before sliding into one of the dresses she gave me. With a sigh, I brushed out my hair as best I could, and pulled it into a loose ponytail. It responded by flinging tendrils out around my face, a fine act of disobedience, but it looked good all the same, so I left it.

Then I straightened my bed, and smoothing the sheets, lay back down on it.

"Oh yes, she's very much awake and alert, we talked for a few minutes..." I heard Aragorn say, before walking back in, with Gandalf, and Arwen in tow.

I smiled when I saw her, and Aragorn scowled a very fatherly like scowl when he saw me, all nicely dressed, and perched in a sitting position. Arwen came over and hugged me warmly, and Gandalf smiled, before sitting down in a wooden chair, that was rather too small for him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, and Arwen moved away to stand by Aragorn. She put a hand on his shoulder and the two started to converse in Elvish, I sighed and shook my head.

"I feel fine." I said with a smile.

"Did you see what had bitten you on your hand? It was a most unnatural mark." Gandalf commented, and raised a brow.

"Yes, I saw what bit me. It was small, and I thought it was a moth at first, it was green, with black eyes, and nice looking wings."

"What happened to it to make it so angry that it bit you?" Gandalf asked, with that look in his eyes that said he knew more about the subject than he was letting on.

"I don't know. I, I just talked to it, and it got all...well, old and sinister looking, then it just...bit me I guess." I said uncertainly, gazing at my hands, there was a strange puckered white scar by my left thumb.

"Then what did you do?" He asked again, leaning forwards to look at me more closely.

"I squeezed my hand into a fist as hard as I could. When I opened it, all that was inside was my own blood. I guess I killed it. But what was it?" I asked a little angrily.

"It is difficult to say, there are many things that can be found in a forest, if one knows how to look. What you came across could be the only one of its kind. We can be thankful for that, I'm sure. Now, what were you planning on doing now?" He asked, the thoughtful look leaving his eyes quickly.

"I was actually hoping to go out and greet everyone. And I still don't have a dress...Perhaps one of my elvish guests would like to help me with that?" I asked, looking at Arwen. Who smiled at me, and gave the slightest shake of her head.

"It has already been made, Merna. Your measurements were taken while you were asleep, and the dress was make in four days, mostly by the Lothlorien elves that have arrived." She told me, a smile on her face.

Well, that takes care of that. So now, what's left...dress...flowers...cake...

"Oh. So what is there left to do now?" I asked uncertainly.

Arwen looked to Aragorn, then back to me. "I think meeting your guests is a very good thing to do at this point. Only precious few were admitted to see you, Peregrin's orders, wouldn't you know, so they have all been pining after a visit with you. I will escort you, and help make sure nothing goes wrong." She added with a smile, and then a glance at Aragorn, that she made discreet.

But I saw it. There was something else going on here. I narrowed my eyes, and got up, but the three of them just looked at me and smiled innocently. So, I let it go... for the time being of course...

Then Arwen's got me by the hand, and she towing me out the door. I smiled at her uncertainly, and she slowed down a bit. "How's Pippin?" I asked.

"Oh, Pippin has been a nervous wreck. He barely left your side, and bit the heads off of anyone he thought was a hindrance to you. He loves you very much. I suppose right now, he's helping set up for the wedding. You know, tables, and field clearing and that." She answered, with a strange tone to her voice.

"Pippin has his heart set on only the best. I love him just as much as he loves me too."

"Well, Pippin has his heart set on a lot of things, but mostly just on you, and what will make you happy." She said quietly. I nodded, and felt a little subdued.

Then we were outside and I could only gasp. It was a beautiful day, though it was late afternoon, and there were great tents, and things set up all over Tuckborough's lawn, and front field. Arwen laughed when she saw my face.

"Well, here they are. Elves mostly of course, but I did see three dwarvish tents being constructed, and the Lady Eowyn's tent is near them. I do believe there was also one tent bearing the white tree of Gondor somewhere in here as well. Not Faramir, but one of the families close to him, I would guess. It seems that everyone, who knew you, sent some form of representation or another. You should be pleased." Arwen continued.

"I never expected such a turn out. I mean, I knew we sent invitations to everyone, but I didn't think they'd all show up, and so quickly too. We're only hobbits after all." I answered, waving to a passing elf. A handsome fellow with silver hair, attired completely in green velvet.

No doubt a Lorien resident. He stopped when he saw me, and doubled back. Then kneeling in front of me took my hand and mumbled a greeting. I stammered out a thank you, and with a chuckle, he was on his way.

"How'd he know who I was? Am I wearing a flashing bride sign or something?" I asked.

But Arwen just laughed to and answered, "Hobbits are a lot more important in the rest of Middle Earth now, and the chance to come to a traditional hobbit wedding doesn't come along often. Everyone seemingly jumped at the idea."

"Oh, well I'm glad then. But how'd he know who I was?" I asked again.

"Everyone will know who you are now Merna. Look at what you're wearing, and whom you're walking with. If those aren't big enough clues, they could just ask around too. I'm sure your description has been flying back and forth now for days." She said simply, clasping my shoulder.

Then we came to the first of the elvish tents. A bell was suspended outside of the tent and Arwen reached up to tap it gently, creating a delicate tinkling sound. The owners of the tent appeared immediately. I smiled, and bowed.

They were a lovely couple, the husband, tall, fair and somber, and the wife his exact counterpart. She looked lively, and had dancing blue eyes, and smoky blonde hair. She smiled, and greeted me in the common tongues, before looking to Arwen and bowing.

Arwen inclined her head, and we moved on. It went similarly with the rest of the elves, but the dwarves were a different story. At the first tent, a small anvil and hammer was perched atop a chair, instead of a bell. And Arwen, without even breaking stride, leaned in and gave it two sharp raps.

We heard shuffling footsteps, and the flap was lifted open. Three dwarves strode out, and then stood with their arms crossed in front of them. They looked me over carefully, as if they were categorizing a gem or something.

"We give you our blessing, I am Thaiyn, this is my brother, Tharien, and our cousin, Deiran. Gimli had said you were pretty, and I had not known his to under-value anything, until now..." Thaiyn said simply, and he bowed deep.

I smiled, blushed, and told them "Gimli is very kind, as are you." Then I returned their bow. They looked pleased, and the dark haired one, Deiran, reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small flower.

It was about as long as my index finger, including the stem and it resembled a white lily of the valley. He pressed it into my palm, and bowed. "To accent your beauty." He said. I blushed again. Then I realized that the flower was not alive. Nor had it ever been. It was wrought of tinted gold, and the blossom was frosted crystal, veined with silver.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." I mumbled, awe struck. But Tharien waved me off saying, "Bah, it is only a small token of our gratitude. We look forward to your wedding, and the following celebrations." He finished with a grin.

I nodded, and bowed again before we left. The dwarves in the other two tents bestowed me with small gifts as well, including a thin silver chain, a pendant to go on the chain, and a silver hair clip.

Then we came to the Rohirrm tent. I almost wanted to skip it, but thought better of it, though all the hostess stuff was starting to wear thin.

Eowyn smiled when she saw me, and put down the dagger she had been cleaning. I bowed, and she dusted off her hands, stood, and bowed back.

"I am glad to see you are looking better. I'm sure Peregrin will be pleased, Merry too. How are you holding up under the strain of dwarvish and elvish greeting customs? I know I've tired of them myself, but to each his own, I suppose." She added with a smile.

I nodded, and remembered the bond she had had with Merry. I was suddenly glad I hadn't skipped her.

"I am doing fine. And after the initial shock of scrambling to remember all the greetings, and bows, I think thing's went smoother. Do come by Tuckborough sometime before the wedding. I'm sure we could have Merry and his family over the same night. It would be fun." I smiled and nodded to her, a silent gesture telling her she could go back to her business.

She smiled back, and with one last bow, went back to weapons cleaning. Then Arwen and I met the family from Gondor. It was a younger couple, with two children, both sweet little girls, both taller than me...

And by the time we made it through the maze of tents, I was glad it was sundown. That meant supper was probably on the table, and sleep would follow it. I was looking forward to having some quality time with Pippin.

And so on tired feet, we trudged back through the door of Tuckborough. And I had no inklings of what was in store for me...But as I put it all together, me leaving the house, that look between Aragorn and Arwen... all I could do was laugh and take it all in stride...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: There you have it! And I'm updating right a way. If anyone else wants to be a guest, you know what to do. I'm also thinking of putting some people in chapters coming up in the near future as well. I did so in this one, a bit (you know who you are!) Well, hope you liked it!

I have also received quite an…. original review, and I just couldn't go without acknowledging Rohwen Edhel and Pippin! Of course you can be a guest. But Yes, I suppose Pippin will already be there. Some nonsense about being the groom, or something! …Erm…or don't listen to me. I could be rambling again…. Now REVIEW! All of you!

Pippinsgal011890


	11. BEWARE WET FLOOR

Chapter 11

Waiting for me on the other side of the door was Pippin. He grinned and drew me into a strong embrace. I laughed, and hugged him back, weaving my hands in his hair. He lifted me to him, and buried his face in my neck. I laughed again.

"What's going on?" I asked him quietly. He was all dressed up, and I had a feeling something was amiss.

"You'll see. But first, come with me, I need to talk to you. It can't wait." He answered, and when he released me, I noticed Arwen had silently slipped away. I shook my head. They had planned this all out ahead of time apparently...

Instead, I walked hand and hand with Pippin back to our rooms. When we were inside, he shut the door, and turned to look at me. His face was showing so many emotions, I couldn't separate them into individuals, and it was like he was gazing at me for the first time in years, not days.

I blushed, for no reason in particular and stood there, and my hand went reflexively to my stomach.

"I thought I'd lost you, both of you. What were you thinking?" He asked, voice pained. "I thought you were gone...you were so cold, and your lips were blue. I thought I'd never get to see my son."

"I'm so sorry, Pippin. I didn't mean to get lost...I...it just happened." I answered back, brows furrowing.

"But why? You've been so careful since you got back, I thought you'd changed. And then my cousins come back here without you, and tell me you threw yourself from the cart. THREW yourself from the cart. I couldn't believe it. And I'd like to know why." He continued, coming closer, and putting his hands on my shoulders.

I flinched, and frantically tried to think of what I could say to him...because I couldn't tell him the truth, obviously. At least, not yet. Instead, my traitorous mouth refused to say anything, and I just stood there, silent. I looked down at the floor.

Then he pulled me into another embrace, and his hand cupped the back of my head. I sighed, and leaned into him, hoping he wouldn't ask me again.

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared when I found you. And then you wouldn't wake up, just laid there, until Gandalf came and helped us. I don't even think we'll ever find out how he traveled so fast." Pippin continued.

"I'm ok now, Pippin. The baby is fine too. I don't feel any different than I normally do... other than tired. But I'll be fine. Now, tell me, what's going on? Aragorn and Arwen were...well, conversing in elvish in front of me, and they never do that to anyone unless they don't want you to know what they're saying. AND Gandalf let me get up way to easily. So I have a hunch they just wanted me somewhere else for a while..." I started, and would have continued, but Pippin kissed me.

So I kissed him back, and shut up. When he stopped, he laughed and commented, "You don't miss anything, do you? And here they thought they had you fooled."

"But why? What's going on?" I asked again. I don't like being tricked, even if it is for a good reason. I stepped back, and stared at Pippin. He began to blush under my gaze. Oh no...

"Well, um... when Frodo and Merry came back without you...my aunt Esme, you've met her, Merry's mum, well, she thought um... That we, I mean that we all needed to know a particular um... fact about you, in order to ensure that we looked our hardest to find you and well..." He started.

"Oh no! She didn't...oh... and just who was in the room when she disclosed the fact that I'm pregnant?" I asked, suddenly feeling a headache coming on. I covered my eyes with my hand, and sat down on the bed.

Pippin continued, coming to kneel in front of me, "No one, just Merry, Frodo and I."

I groaned, great. Frodo knows. "So, what's that got to do with what's going on now?" I asked.

"Well...er... After Merry and Frodo knew, word somehow got out, when Gandalf was in earshot...which I think ratifies the fact that Arwen and Aragorn got here so quickly... And well...now, they er, want to..." But just then he was interrupted back a loud rapping sound on the door.

"Peregrin Took, not another word!" A voice said loudly. A voice I recognized as...Oh great...I smiled. And Pippin jumped up as the door opened.

Arwen strode in, and behind her were two other elleths and Merry's mum. Who promptly took hold of Pippin, and ushered him out the door, he looked back, and tried to say something, but Arwen shut the door too fast.

Then they all turned their attention on me, and I blushed. They broke into laughter, and Arwen started speaking rapidly in her native tongue. Her friends nodded, and moved to my dresser. Then she leaned down, and whispered something to Esme, and she went over to the tin on the night table, taking the lid off with a pop.

"No fair. You know I don't speak that much elvish, Arwen. Now would someone please tell me what's going on?" I said huffily. She smiled at me.

"We're here to get you ready." Arwen said simply.

"For what?" I asked suspiciously, talking with elves was tricky.

Instead, Arwen looked at Esme, who answered, "That's not important. We're just having a bit of a gathering, and we thought we'd help dress you up a bit. Not that there's anything wrong with what you're wearing now...but still..." She said, then came over and ushered me into a chair.

"But I still don't get it. I don't understand..." I continued, as one of the elves, a tiny wisp of a thing came over to me and quickly loosed my hair from its ponytail, and began separating the strands. Her twin joined her, and together, they began to braid and weave my hair into tiny braids and tassels.

Then Arwen came over, with the silver chain I had received today, and deftly suspended it across my forehead, creating an elegant headdress, before tucking the silver and crystal flower above one of my ears. Aunt Esme, popped some earrings in, and one of the elleths shook out a leaf green dress, mumbling some words in elvish as she did so.

Arwen stepped back, and glanced at me quickly before bidding me to change into the new dress. I looked at her like she was mad. "Are you feeling alright, Arwen?" I asked quietly, giving her a knowing look.

She smiled, "It's alright. We'll turn away if you'd like, though we do already know," She said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I blushed, and asked them to turn around.

Then I scrambled out of the dress I was wearing, and pulled the new one on. "You can turn around now, " I mumbled, and Esme quickly did up the back for me. Then one of the elleths clasped the necklace with my ring on it around my neck.

I sighed, and resisted the urge to bat their hands away from me, instead I said, "I feel like a mannequin. Now will someone please tell me why you went to all this trouble?" I asked, reaching up tentatively to gently touch my hair.

They all glanced at each other, and once again, I got the feeling of being left out in the dark. But Esme nodded, and Arwen said, "Tonight we're having a banquet, just a small one of course, in honor of your impending marriage, and to celebrate the approaching birth of you're first child."

"WHAT?" I shouted. But instead of flinching like I would have liked her too, she just looked at me calmly and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I swallowed, my face flushing brilliantly, and I said between clenched teeth, "I don't want everyone to know I am pregnant. That is why I didn't tell anyone." I shot a look at Esme, but she took it with a smile.

Arwen's brow furrowed slightly, "Why?"

"Because I just DON'T want people to know I'm pregnant. I know what they'll think. And I don't want to do that to Pippin, and his family."

"You speak as if their knowing would be a bad thing," One of the elves commented, and the other added with a nod, "In Lorien, it is considered to be an omen of good fortune, and luck. If the bride is with child." Arwen nodded as well, but Esme didn't add anything.

"But I'm not in Lorien any more, am I?" I said, and my eyes started to prick with certain tears. I reached up and pinched my earlobe to stop from crying. "Here it'll be seen as a disgrace, and serve only as a gossip starter."

"Why do you care so much what others think? When I first met you, you went against everything that was considered standard, and proper. Look at what you've accomplished. You were the representation for all of Middle Earth's women, you escaped death more than once, and you rode with some of the best warriors of the third age. What happened to the Merna I used to know?" Arwen asked, gazing at me intensely.

I swallowed and answered, "She made a stupid mistake and got herself pregnant, before running from her fears, and going into hiding to disguise her shame." I sniffed, and whipped a hand across my eyes, to stem the tears.

"You have done nothing wrong. And I, myself am thrilled to know that you are anticipating a baby." Arwen continued smiling, "You have no need to hide from your friends. A baby brings joy, not sorrow." She reached out to touch my face, and said again, "Do not hide your joy from those who only wish to share it, and bring you happiness."

I hiccuped, and laughed. "I don't know why I'm acting so strange. And you're right, I shouldn't care so much what others think." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Besides, I'm sure word's getting around that you've got a very strong arm...Ahem." Esme added with a laugh.

"Oh! I didn't hit him that hard!" I exclaimed, and hiccuped again. And again, great, just what I needed.

But they all just laughed, and Arwen pronounced, "Well, you're ready, and I'm hungry, so why don't we head to the great hall, hmm?" I nodded, and reached up to pat my hair, and they started to file out of the room. But I hung back, peering in my mirror.

I was very engrossed in thought, and I rested a hand on my stomach for good measure. Arwen was right. I shouldn't care what other's would think, but I did. I really did. And here I was, all laced into beauty, and ready to go down to a banquet in my honor...and yet, something felt off...like this wasn't what I was supposed to be doing.

I frowned at my reflection, and suddenly a vision of what I used to look like came unbidden to me...

The short hair and dull eyes...the faint frown lines around my mouth...soon to be etched there permanently... And then I gasped, and looked down... and my feet were tiny, and smooth, and my black flip-flops made just a thin line on them.

I choked back a startled scream, and felt for the livery that I knew was on my head, in my curly hair... but all I felt was the short coarse hair I had seen in the mirror...though it felt sticky, and matted in the back...

Where was that silver chain on my forehead? Or the silver and crystal flower by my ear?

I frantically felt my stomach, but the bulge that had come to be so familiar to me now, was also gone, my stomach was flat and even. And the material of my leaf green dress felt more like that of a thick sweatshirt... Oh no...

Oh no no no no nooooooooo! I began screaming and couldn't stop, I looked up frantically for the mirror, for my REAL reflection, but all I could see was blackness, all around me, then to my left side I noticed a blur of yellow...

I stared at it, willing it to focus as the tears welled up in my eyes... And the words 'BEWARE WET FLOOR' formed on the surface of yellow plastic. I let out one last dire scream of horror and then let the blackness envelop me...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: If you have not read Sorrow Fills the Hearts of Many, this chapter's ending will NOT make much sense to you. I suggest you read the first second chapter of Sorrow Fills the Hearts of Many, and it should fill you in. To the rest of you: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa! Review and I'll be nice and post soon!

And to those of you who continue to steal my main character...ahem (You know who you are)! He's mine :cough: and I'd appreciate it if he be returned to me... :Laughs manically:

Pippinsgal011890


	12. Underneath the stars

Chapter 12

I could feel a cold hardness like linoleum floor under my head, suspiciously close to what they floor schools with. I started screaming again. Not forming words; just expressing my anguish in one piercing, relentless sound.

No doubt someone would hear me soon, come running and within hours I would be tucked away in a nice warm padded room; my arms wrapped tightly around me and strapped there. Considering that's where all the people who CLAIM to have talked with elves, fought immortal beings, gotten pregnant and engaged all go.

"SEND ME BACK! PLEASE! I DON'T BELONG HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" I began to scream, tears streaming down my face. I never wanted to see the world I came from again. I would rather be crippled and alone in middle earth, than back where I was.

"Please!" I moaned... my head pounding from my screaming, and my fall. "Send me back!" I screamed one last time. And then my pitch-black world erupted into grays and shunted cold greens. I sat up, ignoring the pain in my head, blinked stupidly and looked around. Thunder split the air and I screamed again.

I shivered, I was freezing. Freezing and wet. I looked down at my hands, but they were perfectly unharmed, no weird bite mark, no blood. I felt my stomach, and the baby bulge was back though it felt...smaller? My heart sped up, I felt my head, the back of my hair (though curly again) was matted and sticky, and when I pulled my hand away it was covered in fresh blood and mud as well.

My face hurt like hell, and gingerly feeling it, I found I had split my bottom lip, and there was a gash just above my eyebrow. My left hand and arm were numb, and I couldn't flex the fingers.

I shivered uncontrollably now, and I looked around for the tree that had grown so rapidly when the thing sat on it, but only saplings and other smaller trees surrounded me.

Then I dared look down at my feet... I sucked in my breath at the sight... they were back. My normal hobbit feet had returned. I sighed, and twisted my neck to look behind me...where my head had landed there was a large flat stone, mostly covered in earth, with some ancient runes scratched into it that I couldn't read.

Runes...that was a good sign, that meant that I wasn't in the year 2005. I was back in Middle Earth for sure. But...had I really ever left? I turned my head, looking for the yellow surface I had seen before I blacked out...But I could find nothing. Perhaps it had just been a flash of lightning, or the color I saw with the impact of my fall.

I tried to stand up, and shakily managed it, but what did I do now? I was still lost somewhere in the woods of Buckland, right? That is, if I was lucky and didn't fall through a portal or something and end up back in Lothlorien or some where of the like. Or maybe I still was IN Lothlorien. Maybe it was just some kind of dream that I was back in the Shire.

But everything had felt so real. I searched my neck for the chain my wedding ring was suspended on...and I did find a chain. But the ring on it resembled the ONE ring, not my wedding ring. I dropped it from my hand as if it was a hot coal, and it disappeared off my neck, chain and all. I wavered on my feet and stumbled blindly towards the nearest tree.

I leaned against it, my head spinning. There was something wrong here. Obviously I had lost too much blood, or knocked something out of place in my head when I fell. Either way, I needed some help. I sank back to the wet and muddy earth, and curled up at the foot of the tree.

"Help!" I whimpered, "Someone, help me, please!" Then I blacked out once again.

I didn't even notice what I was wearing...A pair of sturdy breeches, and the fur-lined elven travel cloak gifted to me by The Lady Galadriel...

Nor did I notice the big black bulk of horse, standing mere feet away, hidden in the shadows of the trees. Who was soon laying himself down next to my unconscious form, his expressive eyes scanning the rainy night for some unseen threat, the metal of his handcrafted elvish saddle shining in the dim light of the moon...

Nope...I was out cold long before that...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: Have fun with that kitties! Ahem...and I'm kinda sorry its so short...Any speculations on it? Hmmm? Well, do you know what would spur me to update soon? A really nice and LONG review. Just one would do it. It's just always been a want of mine, to get a really long one...

But bah, don't listen to me, here I am babbling, whilst you're all probably sitting there, in front of your computers wondering why it sounds like I have just erased the last hmm... like ten chapters with this ONE short one, or at least contradicted them all with it. But I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Mwhahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!

Pippinsgal011890


	13. Her name is Diamond

This chapter is dedicated to Jade Fairy, Happy (early) Birthday! And I hope this suits you, I've been thinking on the ideas you sent, and I've decided to take most of them into consideration, though it might take a couple chapters to recognize them fully. Thanx again chica!

Chapter13

I came to, to the sound of frantic and angry whinnying. I moaned, and tried to roll over, and away from the tree, but I couldn't, I was smashed against a big warm bulk of some sort. I felt it with my good hand, and realized that it was slick and furred. It had to be a horse. I hesitantly opened my eyes. And was met with blackness. Definitely horse, wet horse by the smell.

I moaned again as the harsh morning light assaulted my eyes, and I heard a familiar voice say "There's someone behind it!"

"Pippin? Pippin! Yes, I'm here!" I squealed. "I'm so glad you came!" I whispered into the horse. If I were thinking normally at this point in time, it might have stuck me as odd, as to whose horse it was, and where it came from, but I wasn't thinking normally, now was I?

"Merna?" Came the startled reply. It was Merry now.

I rolled onto my back, wincing at the pain in my arm...and head. And smiled through it, almost laughing with joy, "Yes you goose, now get this horse away from me, and help me get out of here, I've spent enough time in the woods of Buckland to last me forever." I said shakily.

There was a thick silence after that, and I lay there, wondering what they were doing. When Merry answered, "Uh...two things, we've been trying to move that horse for at least an hour, and Merna, we're not in Buckland. We're barely inside the boundaries of the Shire... this is as far as our border checks go out, in fact."

"What?" I said completely bewildered. "But, but that's impossible. I asked YOU, and you told me that we were only a quarter mile from Buckland when I threw myself out of the cart. We can't be by the Shire's outskirts, it's impossible." I said into the horse.

"What cart? When? Merna, we just came across you on our border patrol. I haven't seen you since...well, months now." Merry answered.

And my heart began to hammer in my chest. No... No this wasn't happening. Oh god...I know whose horse this is...it's mine. And his name is Arathorn, and that's his elvish saddle that Galadriel made him, and I'm...I'm still wearing my travel cloak, and my elvish clothes...Oh no...

I lay there stunned, as all this information began to sink in.

"Merna?" Merry's voice was frantic now, "Merna? Are you alright?"

"Arathorn, move!" I shouted, louder than I needed, and my head started pounding harder. "Oh, Merry no, I'm hurt...my head..." I finished, as Arathorn gingerly got up and sidestepped away from me.

Merry gasped when he saw me. "Merna! You're bleeding!" He exclaimed, and I smiled weakly. My eyes adjusted slowly to the even brighter onslaught of light, and I scanned the few faces for Pippin.

Our eyes met, and locked, and he rushed to kneel beside me. Cautiously touching my injured arm, and brushing his fingers over my face, before tilting my head up gently, and hissing when he saw the extent of the damage. I cried out, and he turned to Merry.

"Merry, she's got a broken arm at least, and the back of her head is gashed pretty badly, but I think she can be moved." He said hurriedly. Then turned to someone else, and told them to bring the cart over. The hobbit nodded, and scrambled off.

"Pippin, oh god, I'm so sorry! I ran away! I hid! Oh, I'm so sorry!" I moaned, and began to cry. Oh...this can't be happening, it just can't! It was so real...it was so real.

"Shhh, it's ok, your ok, we'll get you some help...We'll take care of you." He soothed, and I smiled through my tears. He reached out hesitantly, and brushed them from my cheeks.

"Pippin?" I whispered, "Could you, just hold me? Please...please?" I begged so only he could hear me. And looking up at the others quickly as if checking or something, then he gently pulled me to him.

I sighed. Now THIS felt real. This was what I had waited for. But I then noticed Pippin wasn't exactly relaxed…his body was rigid behind me, and his arms were awkward around my shoulders. I stiffened, myself, and I would have moved away from him if I could have managed.

But I couldn't, so I just lay there not objecting as they lifted me into a wooden cart, and rolled up several tarps and sacks to use as insulation around me, so I wouldn't bounce all over. I had tried to look for comfort in Pippin, but he shied away from me, if subtly at first, which all in all was completely bewildering.

I choked back more tears, and whistled to Arathorn, who trotted over immediately, and bared his teeth at those closest to me. I laughed quietly, thankful to have at least one steadfast friend on my side. "Where are we going?" I asked as loudly as I could.

And someone answered Buckland. But no, I couldn't go there now…they would really think me mental as I pointed out what it was supposed to be like…to me that is. "No…can we go to Bag End, instead? You can have people come to look at me there. Frodo will understand." I said.

I heard Merry answer, though I couldn't see his face. "Uh…Merna, Frodo's been a little…off, since we returned. I don't think we should bother him so unexpectedly with all this. Its fine, you can spend as much time as you need at Buckland."

But I was insistent. "No…I don't want to go to Buckland. Just take me to Bag End, if I could; I'd just ride Arathorn over there myself, but I can't at the moment. Though I can guarantee that I'll be gone faster than you can blink once I'm able," I said testily.

After I realized that the past three weeks or so had all been a dream to me, I was becoming more and more angry. It just wasn't fair. I had gone through all of the emotional pain and what had I to show for it? Nothing, not a whit, that's what. It was absolutely infuriating.

"Fine Merna, have it your way. We'll go to Bag End, but if Frodo doesn't want to deal with this, he won't, and then you'll be bounced around longer than you need." Merry said, as if trying to convince me not to. But I just thanked him, and closed my eyes, my arm clutched tightly to my chest.

I prayed Frodo would understand…

OOO

I was amazingly drowsy when we were parked in front of Bag End, and I could hear Merry knocking on the door. One knock…. Two…three…four… Then I finally dozed off...

I awoke with a start, my eyes flying open, and my hand going to my stomach. Frodo's blue eyes locked with mine, and I noticed how tired he looked. I blinked, and looked around.

I was obviously in Bag End, and obviously in a room that was seldom used, by the smell of the dust, and faint mildew. Frodo was really letting the place go. I sighed, and noticed that I was wearing different clothes, nothing but a button up shirt and my loincloth. I stiffened in fear and wondered who had undressed me.

Frodo smiled uncertainly at me and commented, "Don't worry. Your modesty is still intact. A male healer splinted your arm, and stitched you head, but his female apprentice was the one who got you changed into something less covered in blood and dirt. That's one of mine by the way..." He left off, watching me play with the hem of the neck hole of the shirt I was wearing.

I smiled, and took note of him...he did look tired, and worn...I winced when I saw his hands. Frodo of the nine...I can see why, I thought grimly. It's different when you're reading words on a page, to actually seeing the thing, in person.

"I take it you let them in, then?" I rasped, and he got up and quickly gave me a glass of water. I dared ask the forbidden question then... "How long have I been...out?"

He looked at the expression on my face and laughed, full and hearty. "Only about half a day or so, considering you arrived in midmorning. It's now early evening if you wanted to know."

I sighed. "Good, I had this crazy dream I was out for nine days. NINE. It was horrible." I said. And that's not even the half of it, I thought grimly.

Then we were silent for a while, just silent. I sighed, and absorbed the smell of the sheets, and the books on the shelves, and the cobwebs in the corners...then my own voice shattered the stillness. "What was wrong with Pippin today?"

Frodo practically jumped. "What do you mean...wrong with him?" He asked nervously.

"Frodo," I began exasperatedly, "Never answer a question with a question. Now please, do share." I finished with a grin.

But he continued to look perplexed. "I don't think I ought to be the one to tell you..." His face looked worried, and he absently ran his finger over the knuckles on his left hand.

"That usually means that you're the perfect person to tell me." I replied stubbornly, "Now, please, tell me."

He sighed, exasperatedly, and shook his head. "Well, er, its a bit of a long story really, starting with right after you fled from Minas Tirith, I was told all this by Pippin as well, so this is mostly his point of view. Well, after you left, Pippin asked his friends in arms to look for you. And they scoured the city." Frodo started, pausing shortly, and looking at me.

I nodded for him to continue, and after another short pause, he did.

"Well, they scoured the city, which included the things like the stables and such, and then one of them discovered that a very important horse had gone missing. He was a stately beast, proud, and large for his breed. He was head of one of the steward's breeding lines in fact." Frodo said with a knowing look. I swallowed, cursing my dumb luck.

I had thought Arathorn was kingly.

Frodo continued. "Soon after, when the steward got wind that the horse was gone, and so were you, he sent out a guard of his own to search for you outside of the city walls. Not caring for your safety of course, but only for the return of his prize stallion. His guards searched for two days, extending out miles at least, and they eventually found what they were looking for, in some sense..." Frodo paused again, his eyes locking with mine.

"Near the trees of the closest woods, they found the fresh corpse of a large animal. They concluded it horse; though it must have been horribly difficult to determine for sure. Considering that all that was left was a torn mound of flesh, patches of dark fur and fabric, blood and bones. Riddled with orc arrows, and obviously ravaged by the orc's choice of transportation, a warg."

I stared at Frodo slightly slack jawed, as he continued to relay the tale, of what was thought to have befallen me...

"Pippin was heart sick, absolutely positive that you had been killed, or worse, taken to Orthanc to be tortured, and questioned. And upon our return to the Shire, after all was said and done, he was reluctant to do anything to contribute. But eventually, there was one hobbit in particular that got him to suck it up in a sort, and start functioning normally again."

He stopped abruptly, and looked at me swallowing he concluded, "And that's about all, I guess."

I raised a brow at him. "Don't lie to me Frodo. There's more, and you can't possibly come up with a believable lie to prove there isn't. Please tell me." I shot back, absently rubbing my hand over the splint and gauze on my arm, suddenly nervous for some reason.

He sighed again, and with a pained expression, proceeded once more, "Like I said, there was one hobbit who got him out of it. Her name is Diamond BraceGridle. And she and Pippin have been seeing each other for weeks since then."

I felt like my kingly horse had just repeatedly stomped my heart into an unidentifiable bloody pulp.

"What?" I stammered; then, "How old is she? What does she look like?" I suddenly wanted to know everything about her.

Frodo cringed but told me, "She's only a few months younger than Pippin, er...she's got dark brown eyes, and lengthy black hair that has almost no curl to it. She's tiny, her head coming about to his shoulder, and she is nearly always somber, except when she's with him."

If possible, my bloody pulp of a heart just burned, sizzled, and dissolved into a pile of smoldering ashes.

She was everything opposite of me. Dark, tiny, somber, older, mature...I hated her. Hated her with all the fire the ashes of my heart could muster. And I began to hate Pippin for loving her, and forgetting me.

"Oh." Was all I said, and Frodo looked generally concerned for me. He came around the side of the bed, and took my good hand in his.

"I knew it would vex you. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I'm sorry you had to hear it at all. But Pippin had really thought that you had gone. He needed to move on..."

I nodded, and choked back angry tears of regret, and sorrow. HE had to move on? And what about me...Where did that leave little ol' me? Two months pregnant and unwanted, that's where. How dare he.

I squeezed Frodo's hand, and mentally scattered the ashy remains of my heart to the four winds. It was over. O.V.E.R and I hated it. It made me feel hollow inside, but perhaps that was just me feeling the hole that was left, after my heart had been incinerated, I reminded myself giddily.

I tugged gently on Frodo's hand, and he came to sit on the edge of the bed. I tugged harder, and he hesitantly moved to lie down next to me. I smiled shakily, and pulled his arm over me, just needing some comfort, and preferring that it didn't come from Pippin at this particular moment.

He relaxed almost reluctantly, and started to say something, mumbling it into my hair, but I was too tired, and too strained to try to hear exactly what he said. I just "um-hmmed," and slipped completely into slumber...

So I wasn't awake to know that Frodo left me, almost immediately as my breathing became tired and even...Left me and tiptoed off to his study, penning a letter quickly, before sealing it with thick wax, and dashing off to the post...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Author: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!

There that's better now isn't it? Urh! I just had to do this; (You know, go back ten chapters and all) sorry if it shocked some of you, but this story wasn't going the way that I planned.

FYI, I really did intend to do the wedding in a couple of chapters, and in all fairness, was intending to put those of you who wanted it, in the story, but I am sure that now I will just find a different way to keep my promise instead.

Also, I know that most of you thought the story was making good progress... but I, myself, realized that eventually, my plot would have come to an untimely and early end, and it would have left me with nothing to do but drabble on about nothing.

The idea to make Merna's time in the shire a dream came to me out of the blue, and once I had it, I just ran with it, ending up where we are now. So please, let me know what you all thought, as it would be greatly appreciated.

Pippinsgal011890

Note: Happy Birthday again, Jade. I hope this cleared some things up for you!


	14. Secrets, dreams and lies

DJ TOOK! You rock and this chapter is dedicated to YOU for being the final push that inspired me to continue this! A huge thank you to all of my other reviewers for wearing me down though, I couldn't have found my inspiration again without you all!

Here's your long awaited chapter!

Signed Pippin's Lady Knight

**Chapter 14**

I awoke with a tired smile, and sat up, looking for Frodo. I must have sat up too quickly though, for the change in positions prompted my nausea, and I reached out blindly for the waste paper basket.

I was still retching when Frodo walked in, a steaming mug in his hands.

"Oh! Poor thing…" He soothed. "They didn't tell me that you were sick with the cold too."

I wiped my mouth, and considered what I was about to do…but best not to delay now. I had learned my lesson well…

"That's because they didn't know. And I'm not sick, Frodo, I'm pregnant."

His response to that was the shattering of a rather expensive looking mug on the wood floor. His eyes were huge as he surveyed me, mouth agape.

"What?" He stammered.

I slid out of bed and stood up, covering my eyes as I swayed. But I brushed away Frodo's help, when he tried to steady me. I was going to have to learn how to do this on my own…

"You heard me…I said I'm pregnant." I replied sourly, the taste of bile still in my mouth. I sorely wished he hadn't dropped my tea.

"Is it Pippin's?" He asked, running a hand through his hair, and looking worried.

I smiled bitterly. "Don't worry Frodo. Of course it's his…His son in fact. Not that any of this matter's now. He's got Diamond."

"No, no, no…Merna you have to tell him. He'll change his mind…take you back."

"That's just it!" I shouted. "I don't mean to barge back in here and ruin his happiness! All he got with me was trouble…he deserves better." I said, subdued now, my eyes flooding with tears. I brushed them feebly away and damned my uneven hormones and weakness.

Once again, he tried to take me into his arms…but I pushed him away. He looked at me reproachfully, and crossed his arms.

"So…what are you going to do now? You're going to have a baby soon…" He said quietly, looking pointedly at my stomach.

I grimaced at him and turned away, chafing my goose-bumped arms with my hands. I winced when I remembered my splinted wrist as a small bolt of pain laced up my arm. "I know that, Frodo. And I don't know what I'm going to do. I suppose I'll go and squeeze some money out of my mother and buy my own little place somewhere."

"But you're going to have a baby…and…and that child is going to need his father. You can't raise him alone." He answered back, a light coming into his eyes. But I cut him off.

"Don't tell me what I can't do Frodo. I WILL raise this baby by myself, because I have no other choice. And it doesn't matter. We'll do just fine." I said angrily, putting a hand protectively over my stomach.

"I won't have you cast into scandal, Merna. I won't have it…"

"Well then, Mr. Baggins, I'd like to see you stop it. I'm sure folk will get the hint when I go around buying cradles and baby stuffs. And they'll all see for themselves soon enough!" I spat.

"Then stay here, with me." He pleaded, and I have a feeling it was as much for his own sake as mine.

"No, Frodo, I can't. I just can't. I'll turn coddled and expect you to help me raise him, and I can't do that. Because as much as the truth hurts us both, he wouldn't be your son, and it wouldn't do anyone any good to pretend it so." I said plaintively.

I had to be strong; else I would cave in and accept his generous offer.

"Please stay! Just still the babe is born even. I won't see you at all after, if you wish it. But I won't allow you to be set upon your ears in the Shire; with folk still remaining unfriendly and ungrateful for what we've done for them. Not while you're pregnant. Not while you need someone…" He said.

And I have a feeling he would have taken my hands in his, by the way he reached out to me, but it seemed he remembered my cast, or perhaps it was his nine fingered hand…and he tucked them both into his pockets instead, looking at me pleadingly.

I sighed, suddenly tired and weary again and lay back down on the bed with a nod. Frodo gave me a rare smile and moved forwards to tuck me in.

I grinned up lazily at him and mumbled, "But if I didn't WANT your help, Frodo, you know you couldn't make me stay. You can't tell me what to do…"

He cut me off there, leaning over with a smile and adding, "Go to sleep, love."

And sleep happened to sound so good at that moment, that that's just what I did.

OOO

I woke up for real three days after the incident, not just those few hours. And I can tell you, I was really getting sick of all the "vividly real" dreams I had been having lately. I think being pregnant may have something to do with it though…

I felt like I had been tenderized with a meat hammer. My arm gave me a constant throbbing pain, and I was still sick in the mornings.

Frodo told me about Diamond straight away, apparently not wanting to prolong the inevitable, when I asked about Pippin's strange behavior. As it turns out, she's actually only weeks younger than him, tiny, with an ideal stocky frame, and is blonde with striking blue eyes. Oh…and another thing…she's shy to the point of being sickening to most people but Pippin finds charming.

No mention of my mysterious disappearance or horrific death whatsoever.

I wanted to murder him.

But lately I couldn't even pluck up the courage to leave Bag End. The thought alone of running into Pippin or Diamond or anyone else for that matter scared me half to death, though I would never admit it.

And I still hadn't told Frodo of my condition. I just crept around Bag End's dusty halls and enjoyed my quiet existence while I waited it to blow up in my face.

The only hobbits I had contact with since my first frightful day back in the Shire were Frodo, and a little bit of Sam…Whom I, on several occasions had to persuade not to bring Rosie 'round. Sam, being Sam, always agreed, albeit reluctantly, and I have a feeling that Rosie was waiting out by the cart more than once.

I was a wreck, and I knew it. And now, seated on the bed in my dusty book-filled bedroom that I haven't had the heart to clean, I decided to do something about it. And picking up the scissors on the desk in the corner, I went in search of a mirror.

Perhaps my outward appearance would match my inner when I was through.

OOO

"Sam says she's sick, Pip. And not just physically. I still cannot believe how you acted the day we found her. The least you could have done was _pretend_ you still cared for her." Said Merry scornfully. It was two weeks since Merna was brought back to the Shire.

"I do still care for her. It was a shock is all. How'd you like it Merry, if someone you thought was dead suddenly shows up and says 'hold me'? I didn't know what to do." He snapped.

" I don't think shock was the only thing playing a part in it Pippin. But what's done is done, and we're stuck with this 'new Merna'. I don't like it. She won't even see Rosie, and those two used to be thick as thieves before…I don't know how you can stand it and still see Diamond. Don't you feel guilty at all? Don't you remember the hobbit she used to be!" He crowed incredulously.

"Are you saying this whole thing is MY fault?" Pippin stormed.

Merry nodded curtly. "Yes, I am. You were the one person she expected to have open arms for her, and you turned her away…And think of all the things she's done for us…Weathertop…all those battles…" Merry left off.

"If I remember correctly, she threw herself on that sword for Frodo's sake, not our own." Pippin replied bitterly.

Merry laughed, cold and low. "Oh ho, jealous of _him_ now, are you? I think that in your place, I would be grateful. Just think," he mused, "now you won't have to worry about her affections for you getting in the way of you and your precious _Diamond_." He spat.

"That was low, Merry." Pippin said, scowling at his cousin.

"No, it was true." Merry answered coldly, and turning and striding away he left Pippin standing there. Trying to convince himself that the things he was feeling now were anger and frustration of Merry. Not sorrow and anguish for Merna.

And turning away to hide his face, he whispered something that could have been, "Oh Diamond." Then Pippin coughed to cover a muted sob, and walked away as well. Searching for something he couldn't quite place…

OOO

Ta da! I am back. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look for the next one soon. Titled "Sour Strawberries"

But it may take a while. As of three hours after finishing this chapter, I melted (accidently) a furby into my Com's monitor, and destroyed one of its internal system. No joke. There was smoke an everything. So now I am in the process of transferring all of my story documents to a different computer until I save up enough money for my laptop. sighs stick with me though, cause there will be more updates.

Signed, Pippin's Lady Knight


	15. Sour Strawberries

Chapter 15: Sour Strawberries

Frodo caught me when I was about halfway through. There was a pile of honey-brown curls at my feet and a sad smile on my face as I stared at myself in his study's mirror. I wondered why I wasn't crying.

I was screaming inside.

I heard Frodo open the door confidently, not knowing I was using his private study, and I heard him gasp when he spied me, seated serenely in front of the large oval mirror.

"Merna... What are you doing?" he asked softly, brow furrowing.

"I'm cutting my hair." I snapped, an edge to my voice.

"Why?"

Because I feel like it, I thought viciously.

"I don't know." I said instead, softly. With all the pretense of someone who is completely normal. Instead of the person I was right now. Angry, confused, and hacking off my hair with a desk scissors for no reason.

"Then stop." he demanded.

And it made so much sense that I did. I stared at myself in the mirror, as I dropped my hands into my lap. My eyes were red from dust and a bad night's rest, and my hair looked like I had cut it with my eyes closed. Or like I had used a dull dagger to do the job.

Frodo plucked the scissors out of my hands and sighed. "You had beautiful hair." He murmured.

I smiled wryly, "What's the matter, Mr. Frodo, doesn't this style suit you?"

He frowned slightly and replied, "No one calls me Mr. Frodo anymore. And no, it doesn't suit me. It looks like a troll cut it." And with that said, he reclaimed the scissors and slowly and carefully started to fix my hack-job.

"I don't know why you're bothering," I muttered flatly, "I wanted it to look bad."

He stared at my face in the mirror. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was sick of it looking good is all."

"That doesn't make any sense. And neither does staying cooped up at Bag End. You should be out and about. Not stuck in here with me. What have you got to hide for?"

"Well, if my staying cooped up in here doesn't make any sense, neither does you staying cooped up. What are you hiding for?" I replied stubbornly, adequately deflecting his personal comment, all the while attempting to keep my head as still as possible, and frowning when I saw how short he was cutting to fix my ragged ends.

He held his nine-fingered hand up in the mirror in response, and his mouth was reduced to a thin white line.

I snorted in disbelief. "You should be proud of that, Frodo. You did Middle Earth...and the Shire, a great favor that day. Just imagine where we'd all be if you hadn't made that sacrifice."

Frodo's hand dropped away from my head and he sighed. "I almost ruined everything. There, inside Mt. Doom... Sam knows the truth of it, being there and all, and Gandalf suspects... but you'll be the first other who really knows... I wanted to take the ring for myself. I stood there, and though everything in me was screaming for me to fling the thing away, I slipped it on my finger. I was no better than Gollum at the end. In fact, it's partly his doing that Sauron didn't get the ring. I almost hand delivered it to him. You see? That's why I hide away here. Because I know the shame of what I did is scrawled across my face." He turned away from the mirror.

"That's not true. You did the only thing you could have done. What you did was damn remarkable, Frodo. I can't think of anyone who could have had such close contact with the ring, and could have come away uncorrupted by its evil. You have no shame to harbor. And there's nothing written on your face. Except maybe fear..." I said vehemently.

"Of what?" he snapped, "What's HERE that I have to be afraid of?"

I smiled sadly at him. "That's what you have to tell me..." I whispered.

But that very same smile melted rapidly off of my face when he answered back, "No Merna, I think the question here is, just what are YOU afraid of?"

I pressed my lips together, and scowled, and he resumed cutting. "Try not to go so short." I spat, harsher than I needed too.

And that was that. My secret was still safe...for the time being, that is.

OOO

Merry strode up to Bag End's door, hands in his pockets, eyes flitting back and forth as he took in the shape of things. The windows were dingy, obviously unwashed, the paint was peeling on the door, and the front gate was ajar. The only presentable part of Bag End were its lawns, and gardens. And that was Sam's doing, not Frodo's.

He knocked without really thinking about it, and jumped when he heard nearing footsteps. The door opened slightly, and a blue eye looked out at him warily for a second before the door swung wide.

"Oh...hullo Merry," Frodo said pleasantly. "Come in, come in."

Merry couldn't prevent the raising of his eyebrows at the invitation and Frodo noted this with a small frown, but otherwise said nothing.

Once inside, they seated themselves in the kitchen and Frodo hastened to make tea and pull out a plate of cakes. Merry sat down nervously, wondering why he felt so ill at ease in his own cousin's house. He coughed and Frodo moved his hands beneath the table as the tea boiled.

In the thick silence Merry could hear a faint thumping noise coming from a back bedroom.

"Err...Is Merna here? I was actually hoping to talk to her..." Merry said, voice fading as a noise that resembled a falling tree erupted from the bedroom. Muted swearing followed, and Merry knew for sure that Merna was home.

Frodo nodded, and glanced toward the origins of the sounds. "Yes, she's here. But I don't know if she wants to talk to anyone at the moment." Frodo smiled as things were slammed, and the distinct sound of ripping paper reached their ears. The smile melted away as he wondered what Merna had found to tear up, and hoped it wasn't valuable to him.

Merry nodded, and drummed his fingers on the table. He had come all the way from Buckland to talk to Merna, and he wasn't about to be turned away without having so much as seen her face.

"Do you think that I should go back there, and ask her if she wants to talk?" Merry said willfully.

"No. I'll go get her. She should eat anyway. She's been shut up in that room for hours now." He said sighing, and quickly got up and made his way down the hall.

Merry sighed, too, and hesitantly tasted a cake. It was good, albeit the burnt edges and over use of cinnamon. He guessed it was some adaptation of Lembas, and concluded Merna was probably its creator. She'd be the only one in the fellowship who wasn't still sick of the stuff. Merry's eyes snapped to the dimly lit hall as Frodo and Merna made their way back. She spied him sitting at the table, halted, and pulled Frodo aside. Merry could see her making animated gestures and gathered that she wasn't pleased he was there.

She entered the room walking somewhat stiffly, and there was a scowl on her face. She immediately crossed over to the cupboards and there was a loud clanking of mugs as she readied them for tea. Frodo sat down, and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

She sat down lightly, seating herself away from both of them and said bluntly, "Frodo said you wanted to talk to me."

It took Merry a second to respond. She looked so different. Her long honey-brown hair was now an unruly, but neatly tamed mass of curls that framed her face lightly and stopped well above her shoulders. Her arm was splinted and she was scowling. A quite different hobbit from the picture of her he had in his mind.

"Er...I was just wondering if you'd go to the market with me Tomorrow." Merry said hesitantly.

For it sounded a lot stupider when he actually said it, from just thinking about it. That question was supposed to be his back-up plan as well. He had planned on striding confidently in and confronting her about Pippin. He thought it absolutely remarkable how he shrank away from her gaze and couldn't find the courage even to say Pippin's name.

Merna looked at him blandly. "Why? We don't need anything from the market."

"Well, I..." Merry started, but Frodo cut him off.

"I think that it's a wonderful idea. We're low on eggs, and butter. And we could use a half a pound of flour, now that I think about it." He said rapidly.

Merna turned on him. "I can pay Sam to bring all of those things over, he's stopping by this afternoon for dinner, and I can ask him then." She said stubbornly, running a hand through her shortened curls.

Frodo looked over to Merry, and Merry returned his glance, sensing an ally. Merna scowled at the both of them, and the teakettle screamed.

"I'm not in the mood for tea." Merna declared coldly, and standing up roughly, walked briskly away. The door to her bedroom slammed loudly, and a pile of what must have been books crashed to the floor.

Merry sighed, and stood up as well, feeling defeated, when Frodo announced, "Be here by ten o'clock tomorrow, she'll be waiting."

And then Merry left, closing the door on the whistling scream of the abandoned teakettle and wondering vaguely how Frodo was going to get Merna to agree, and how He was going to convince Pippin to be there as well...without bringing Diamond.

OOO

Pippin walked sullenly around the Shire, kicking at rocks and glowering at passersby, in an all-around bad mood.

He walked with his head down for the most part, and wondered vaguely way he didn't just go and see Diamond and settle things for good…no, no. He didn't need to see Diamond. He needed to see Merna. Merna. But he didn't want to. And she didn't want to see him. She wouldn't even leave Bag End because of him.

At least that's what everyone was telling him. Sam, Merry, Rosie. They were all against him. He had done some great wrong in their eyes he supposed. All he had done is moved on. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. Least of all HER.

Pippin sighed and looked up, wiping the sweat off of his brow, and taking a look around.

He scowled immediately and wondered why he had come here.

The Strawberry fields.

The very same fields he had chased Merna through only what was it? Just barely over a year before? He remembered how she laughed, and then Merry and he had wanted to scare her with the grass snake, and she had taken it all in stride. Had looked at them and released the snake without so much as flinching.

He had known then that she was different. Oh why hadn't he waited only a little bit longer for her?

No, he'd found Diamond, and in her, a way to hide his pain. A way to forget about the past and pretend that war hadn't found the Shire…That his family was unscathed and his home was untouched.

But it was all a lie, and soon he'd have to accept it. Merna brought the memories back. Painful ones, but also some of the most joyous he'd had in his life. That one night in Lorien with her, was almost enough to make him remember all he had felt for her. But no, it wasn't enough.

She left him. She ran away and hid from him, without so much a note left behind. A message of any sort…She had let him think her dead, and just when he was happy. And he had finally accepted that she was gone…she shows up again. And tells him in everything but the plain blunt words…. that she still loves him.

But now he can't love her back. He has Diamond. And she has him. She wants to get married. She has names picked out for the children. Good stout hobbit names. Her father's for a boy, her grandmother's for a girl.

And Pippin decided that he loved her. That he loved that she had a plan. And so he forgot Merna. He had to. There was no other way.

Growling angrily, and turning away, he made his way back to the Golden Perch and his pony. He was going home. Perhaps someone in his family could give him some decent advice. The truth of the matter was…he wouldn't be asking Merry for anything anymore.

Pippin was on his own more truly, and completely than he had ever been in his life…surrounded by family and friends that he felt he couldn't confide in…and he hated it.

OOO

Frodo pushed open the door to Merna's room and heard the crash as more books and parchment hit the floor. He ducked his head around and looked at her. She was seated cross-legged on the floor, covered in dust with an open book in her lap. She shut it with a snap, and gave him a weak smile.

"You should have warned me Merry was here." She said quietly.

"Why? So you could lock yourself in this room and pretend we didn't exist?"

"No."

"Yes. It's good that you talked to him."

"I didn't talk to him. He asked me a question and I gave him an answer… No." Merna said flatly, and shuffled a pile of parchment.

"He's going to be here at ten o'clock tomorrow to pick you up."

Merna smiled at him forcefully. "I said I wasn't going."

"I told him you were. And I would greatly appreciate it if you'd go…for me."

"Frodo!" Merna exclaimed. "Don't even say that to me! Don't…if you could only know all the things I did for you…you wouldn't even ask me for anything else." She snapped.

Frodo shook his head. "You have to go. And you will..."

"Fine."

"Pippin will probably be there. If I know Merry, he'll arrange it."

"I don't think that I can see him so soon."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Merna mumbled, knowing exactly why she couldn't see him. She'd either end up slapping him, bursting into tears, or the first words out of her mouth would be 'Pippin, I'm pregnant.'

Going to the market was going to turn disastrous. She just knew it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Woo. This chapter was typed on my brand new laptop! Well, not exactly "new" (Thank you Ebay!)

Look forward to more updates. I am starting to realize just how complex hobbits can be!

Tah...

Pippin's Lady Knight


	16. Is it Secret? Is it Safe?

Chapter 16: Is it Secret? Is it Safe?

The next morning I woke up early, before the sun even rose, and trotted off to the privy, barely holding my morning sickness in check. With that taken care of, I tiptoed around the kitchen and dining room, checking for anything edible, and throwing out anything that wasn't.

On a small piece of parchment I scribbled out a list of things the kitchen needed and set a pot of water to boil.

With a sigh I sat down and contemplated my options.

Frodo was right of course; if Merry was Merry he would get Pippin to go along. But Probably not without bringing Diamond with him. I frowned.

My water was boiling and sluggishly I got up and added the proper ingredients for homemade porridge. It looked a little rough, but smelled fine, so I sat back down.

My list was long, so I know I'd undoubtedly have to go. I considered taking Arathorn and just telling Merry when he showed up at ten, that I'd meet them there. But that was just defeating the purpose. I'm thinking that Merry perhaps wanted to patch things up between Pippin and myself, but that was not going to happen with one cart ride to the market.

The worst that could happen is that I'll have to sit next to Pippin…or Diamond… and make polite small talk. I could do that. I could. I mean really, in the past I had been held captive (by several people) sliced open, shot with arrows, and other not-so-pleasant things. I could do this.

By the time I had my mind made up, my porridge was starting to stick to the pan so I took it off of the fire to cool, and tiptoed back to my room to get dressed and make my hair somewhat presentable.

I decided on breeches and a plain white shirt from Galadriel and buckled a dagger sheath around my waist. I knew that in the shire, and I had no reason to wear it, but I decided too it anyway. Perhaps it would remind Pippin who I really was. I grimaced at myself in the mirror and went back to the kitchen.

I found Frodo at the table, a bowl of my porridge in front of him. He was staring sleepily into his dish and as he looked up when I entered the room, I realized that he wasn't even fully awake yet.

"What time is it?" he said groggily, covering his eyes briefly.

I glanced at a clock, "8:15."

"And what time did you get up?"

I shrugged, "Early. I wanted to get ready for my _big_ day." I replied sarcastically.

"And you made this?" He said, staring pointedly at my concoction.

I scowled playfully at him. "It's not poison. And I'm sure it's not as bad as it looks."

"Oh really? Then you try it first."

"How do you know I haven't already had a bowl?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"The spoon was stuck securely in the middle of the pot, that's how." He replied, pushing the bowl towards me.

I looked at him confidently, and took a large spoonful of the stuff. Well…it wasn't exactly appetizing. But it was edible.

It tasted rather like malt-o-meal that had been left in the pan for a few hours.

I smiled at Frodo. "Fried eggs, it is then."

Frodo laughed, and got up to get the pan. I put my ruined porridge out of the door, and hoped something would come along and eat it. Turns out, that hope was futile….

OOO

"Damn it, Pippin I specifically told you not to bring Diamond."

Pippin scowled at his cousin suspiciously. "She wanted to go to the market anyway. It was either go with her, or bring her along and go with you both. I don't know why it's such a big deal anyway, you and I can meet up at the Green Dragon later tonight."

"I didn't want you to bring her, that's all." Merry mumbled a bit distractedly.

"Why?"

Merry sighed. "Because I invited Merna."

"What?"

"I thought it would be a good chance for you two to talk."

"If she wants to talk, she'll come talk."

"Why does she have to come to you? She came to you in the first place and what did you do?"

"Merry, I'm not going into that again." Pippin warned, his mood darkening.

"Are you intentionally trying to hurt her? Don't you ever think? I told you not to bring Diamond! You never listen." Merry said exasperatedly.

"I am not trying to hurt anyone, Merry! You know that! You didn't tell me that Merna was coming today, or I wouldn't have brought Diamond!"

"Pippin, don't be daft! If I told you not to bring her, didn't you think I had a reason?"

"Yes, and I thought the reason was that you just don't like Diamond!" Pippin spat.

"I like Diamond fine, I just don't like the fact that she's part of the fiasco that's causing Merna so much pain!" Merry said heatedly.

"What? Are you in love with Merna now?" Pippin said scornfully.

Merry stopped cold, and looked incredulously at Pippin for a few moments. "No, Pippin. Merna's in love with _YOU_…. Now, get in the cart, Diamond's waiting." And he turned and walked away.

OOO

I was peeking out the window next to the door when the cart rolled up. Merry had a weak smile on his face and, I could just make out the form of Pippin, and the form that must have been Diamond's.

My heart started to work double-time. And my stomach dropped, the fried eggs I'd eaten weighing like stones.

I walked back towards the reading room, where Frodo was seated in a chair already completely immersed in a book, even at this early hour. I smiled at him, drawing comfort from his familiar presence.

"They're here." I started simply, "And you were right, Pippin brought Diamond."

Frodo's eyes snapped up looking slightly worried. "And you're still okay to go, right?"

I smiled at his concern. "Yes, I'll be fine. I made a list of things we need, err…not to sound naïve, but how do I get all of this," I asked, flourishing the list in front of me.

Frodo closed his book and went over to the fireplace. Out of a jar on the mantle he pulled out a few notes and coins and pressed them into my hands. "Ask Merry to point out anything if you can't find it. There's enough there for you to buy something extra for yourself too, if you'd like." He added with a wink.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and smiled.

There was a knock at the door. I jumped slightly.

Frodo put his good hand on my shoulder. "Get some molasses too, I'd like to try out a recipe of Bilbo's." He said warmly, and as I made a mental note I made my way to the door.

OOO

Merna opened the door, in the process of sliding money into her belt-purse; her splinted arm a focal point as she used her good hand. Diamond leaned slightly out of the cart to get a quick peek before the younger hobbit caught her looking, and ducked back in next to Pippin, smiling serenely, eyebrow slightly raised.

Merry walked Merna to the cart, and she stepped up confidently, before giving Pippin a quick smile, and settling next to Merry on the bench.

Pippin could see her lips moving as she talked quietly to Merry, a small smile on her face, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. For some reason it bothered him. And he shifted his weight slightly. Diamond rested a light hand on his forearm, and Merna's eyes just barely flickered towards them at the movement.

Merry laughed at something she said and Pippin's temper prickled a little more.

Then suddenly Merna was turning to look over her shoulder, arm resting on the back of the bench as she asked, apparently unruffled, "So Diamond, I hear yours and Pippin's birthdays are close together…so are you planning on having a combined party? It would be big then…perhaps it would remind people of Bilbo's last birthday." Merna smiled slightly and checked herself, "Well, maybe not _that_ extravagant, but still."

Diamond smiled back, taking her time to answer while trying to get a feel for Merna's intent, and taking a good look at the other girl's comely face. "We weren't exactly planning anything, what do you think, Pip?"

Pippin frowned slightly, before a smile spread over his lips, forced, but not looking like it. He shrugged and replied, "I suppose we could. It's all a matter of planning I think."

Merna bristled at Diamond's use of Pippin's nickname, but chose not to comment. Instead, she nodded, still smiling, and turned back around, gazing out towards the rolling hills to avoid looking at Merry or Pippin.

The smile left Pippin's face and he looked away as well, as he tightened his arm around Diamond to reassure himself, and thought, 'well, Merna looks good. I wonder why she's cut her hair though…she had nice hair.' Pippin wrenched his thoughts away from the two hobbits that seemed to be always on his mind and contemplated instead what he was going to get at the market.

He would have to buy something, or it would just look like he had tagged along with Merry and Merna so he could bring Diamond and show her off or something. Pippin shook his head and decided that food was his safest bet.

And slowly settled into the easy rolling of the cart, and he sat out the rest of the ride in silence, decidedly ignoring the fact that Merry was carrying on quite the private conversation with Merna, and that Diamond was continually trying to get him to talk with her.

If Pippin wanted to be quiet, he was going to be quiet.

OOO

Pippin was driving me nuts. How could he just sit there, and clutch at Diamond, and pretend that I wasn't sitting here? I bit my lip, and tried to settle down. This was how it was. Maybe this isn't how I wanted it…but this was how it was.

I sighed and scanned for a view the market. I could tell we were getting close, you could already hear shouting and the sounds of various farm animals. My heart was pounding, and not because of Pippin anymore, I realized…but because I was excited.

I hadn't really had much to do with hobbits other than Merry and Pippin, Sam and Frodo. I left for Bree soon after I got…well, arrived here.

This was going to be interesting.

Merry pulled the cart into the midst of several others, and tying the pony's reigns to the post, declared, "We're here."

Stepping down from the cart, I pulled out my list and looked suspiciously at all of the items on it. There was no way I could carry all of it in my bare arms, so I turned around with my mouth open to ask for something, but Merry hooked a large basket on my good arm before I could say a word.

I smiled, thankful and bewildered, and Merry explained, "Frodo always forgets a basket. And he always brings a long list."

"So where do I start? I have a pretty good variety that I need." I questioned.

Merry pointed, "Go down the left for flour and those sort of things, the Right has most of the other goods, like eggs and milk and vegetables. The Middle row is mostly knick-knacks like blankets and picture frames and such, got it?"

I nodded. "Left for flour, right for eggs, and middle for knick-knacks…Thanks Merry." I said and glancing at Pippin and Diamond gathering their baskets, I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Grateful that Estella wasn't there to see me do it. "I'll meet you down the Middle in about an hour and a half?" I asked.

"That sounds alright. We can all have lunch at Hilda's. You can't miss it."

I smiled and turned to go, completely missing the bewildered look on Pippin's face, and the look of distrust on Diamond's when she spotted it.

I walked away slowly, and looking at my list, decided to go left first. I had flour, molasses and ground oats on my list.

Rolling the parchment back up, I walked down the row. There were permanent shops, and little carts and stalls set up everywhere. I went into a shop titled "The Bakers Bread" first, and picked up some flour and ground oats, without any trouble, and got a half a pound of sugar as well. The baker, a rather roundish, jolly sort of fellow directed me to the end of the lane, and a cart that had molasses and maple syrup. I thanked him politely, and made my way out.

My first few items seemed to cost barely anything at all, and I wondered just how much extra Frodo had given me. My basket was steadily getting heavier, and I shifted it to my shoulder. I smiled and nodded at several other hobbits passing me by, and wondered why none had extended a full greeting to me.

If my memory was correct, most other folk couldn't walk barely two feet without being stopped to chat with a relative, friend or acquaintance. I shrugged it off, deciding that at least this way, I was being friendly, and efficient, and bypassed the Middle lane, heading to the right first. I wanted to be sure I had enough for everything we needed before I would spend anything on myself.

I bought several kinds of vegetables, a small basket of eggs and two large jars of milk, before I stopped a woman with two small children to ask her what time it was.

She looked at me nervously, though I don't know exactly why, and her daughter stared at me curiously. I smiled at her, and her mother politely told me it was 'about quarter after eleven.' She walked away slowly, and her daughter turned round, her hand still in her mother's and took one last peek at me.

I smiled bewilderedly, and decided that I had time left to go down the middle, still unsure of what I was going to buy for myself.

I browsed and nosed through carts and peeked into a few shops before I stumbled into the weavers. There were all sorts of beautiful blankets and skeins of cloth stacked and placed out every which way.

I walked hesitantly over to some shelves, noting how quiet the other customers were being, and started to leaf gently through some of the softest blankets I had felt in a long time. I picked up one, witch was on the larger side, and was dyed a soft periwinkle blue. I jumped when a voice from behind me said,

"Now, that's a fine bit of baby swaddling, that is."

I turned around quickly, feeling a bit like a thief, and smiled nervously. "Umm…what?" I murmured, clutching the fabric of the blanket, and wishing I had put it back before I turned around.

Standing before me was a wizened old female hobbit with graying hair, wearing an eccentric orange smock over her dull green dress.

"I said that's a fine bit of baby swaddling, you have there. And I should know, I wove it myself."

I stumbled over my next words, "This, this is your shop then?"

She smiled, and suddenly seemed less imposing. "That it is, dear, that it is. And if I'm right, and I most always am, you'll be wanting to buy that baby blanket, and the other piece that goes with the set, am I correct?" She said, turning a knowing eye on me.

I swear, my heart stopped. Had I been having an EKG, I would have flat-lined.

I swallowed, trying to rid myself of an unfamiliar choking feeling and asked quietly, forcing a small smile to my lips,

"Why would you say that…Mrs.…?"

"Toadfoot." She said with a sigh, and put a hand on my arm. "You don't get out much do you?" And before giving me a chance to answer continued, "I thought you would be wanting to buy that set of swaddling because one, you've a fine eye for cloth, and two, Ruby Whitfurrows is about ready to pop, she's so big with child, and people are still taking their doting gifts to her hole, that's why."

I let out a breath, and smiled. "Well then, Mrs. Toadfoot, you are absolutely right. I would like to buy this for Ruby, if you'd please help me find the other piece to the set. You have quite the knack for reading people." I said quickly, feeling rather faint.

She nodded, and laughed, mumbling about how right I was, and how she knew I was going to buy this exact swaddling as soon as she saw me come through her door. I nodded, and smiled and when she had a smaller blue blanket in her hands and motioned me to the counter I followed.

"Err…could you perhaps wrap that in some paper for me? I don't know how much we have to spare at Bag End and I'm low on coin, so I wont be buying more today."

Her eyes snapped to my face, and it seemed as if she saw me for the first time. Her eyes flitted over my splinted arm, and my awkward stance as I tried to balance my heavy basket, and she nodded slowly.

"Sure, I'll do that for you dear." She turned and went into a smaller room, holding the blankets, and I could hear the crinkling of paper, and Mrs. Toadfoot's soft muttering.

She came back out, seeming slightly more standoffish and I smiled at her, as she pressed the plain brown wrapped package into my hand. She smiled at me, too, and to passers by, it seemed like she was looking me straight in the eyes, but really, she was focused on the healing cut above my left eye.

I nodded at her weakly, and turned around, and if I could have spared the hand, I would have touched my face with it.

"You say hello to Frodo Baggins from me, lass, you hear? Tell him we towns folk miss seeing him come round." Mrs. Toadfoot said loudly.

And I have a feeling it wasn't just to be friendly either. All of a sudden, the feeling of peace in the air changed, and I could feel wary eyes on my back as I left the shop. I swear as the door closed, I heard someone say, "So that's who he's got holed up with him at Bag end…"

But I can't be sure.

OOO

"Well, Merna's pretty." Diamond said amiably, as they shopped.

Pippin turned to look at her. He nodded, "Her hair used to be longer than yours, I don't know why she cut it."

Diamond shook her head, her own long blonde hair swishing from side to side. "I don't know why either. Short hair doesn't suit her. Don't you think?"

Pippin shrugged again and nosed around in a basket of cucumbers. He declined to answer because he thought short hair suited Merna very well. It made her eyes stand out more. And moreover, she was just the kind of hobbit to do it…cut a good foot and a half of curls off of her head, and not tell anybody why.

"Do you know what happened to her? I mean, why her arm was splinted, and she had that cut above her eye? Do you think an orc hit her?" Diamond snickered softly.

Pippin's brow furrowed. "Orcs don't hit, Diamond, they slash. And you don't come out with just a black eye. And yes, I do know what happened to her…she fell off of her horse in the woods."

"Why was she riding a horse?"

"Because she was coming back from Lorien, or so Frodo's told me, and that's a long way to walk."

"Lorien? You mean with the elves? I thought you said they left." Diamond wrinkled up her nose at the mention of elves, traditional hobbit through and through.

Pippin sighed, and wished he hadn't gone into it. He really didn't feel like teaching Diamond any more about the other peoples of Middle Earth. She just scoffed at the mention, or asked silly questions. "Some of them haven't gone yet. And I suppose a few will want to stay."

Diamond shook her head and smiled, as if she came up with the funniest joke in the Shire and said sarcastically, "**_Elves_**…"

And Pippin, glancing at his watch, declared, "Let's head to Hilda's for lunch."

He was suddenly tired of the beautiful, silly hobbit that had replaced Merna in his heart.

OOO

"Did you have a good time?" Merry asked Merna as she sat down next to him at the table.

"Oh I had quite a time. I found everything I was looking for, thanks Merry," I said as he passed the rolls around.

Merna was the last to arrive; Diamond and Pippin were already seated side by side on the bench across from them. She slid her heavy basket next to her under the table, the baby blankets wrapped in unnoticeable brown paper and hidden at the bottom. She felt nervous with them near her, but that only elevated when the basket was out of arms reach.

"Did you meet anyone interesting? I know a lot of folks mentioned you to me when I went by."

I smiled. "I met the weaver, Mrs. Toadfoot."

Merry laughed, and shook his head. "Oh, is that what she's told you her name was? She's a real treat, she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Her real name is Aradora Took. Isn't she your great aunt of something, Pip?"

Pippin looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, but more like great, great aunt. She's come into the habit of changing her name. Pretending to be someone else for a while, you know?"

"But she is the weaver, right?" I asked hopefully, seeing as if she wasn't, I technically had stolen the two blankets in my basket.

Pippin nodded. "Yes, she is. She may be a little addled sometimes, but she's excellent on a loom."

I inclined my head slightly and turned to Merry, "You said people mentioned me, what did they say?" I asked curiously.

Merry hesitated for a second, and I could tell he was covering something up…"Oh, well, they mentioned how err…friendly you were. And I think you talked to Estella's mum today too…she was going about with her two youngest? She said you were polite."

I smiled at him; feeling defeated, and didn't press the matter, letting him off of the hook.

And then apparently Diamond thought I was being too quiet, for she tried her best at intelligent conversation, stating, "Pippin says you spent time with the **_Elves_**. That must have been awkward."

I gritted my teeth slightly. "No not at all, their hospitality is more than equal to our own."

Diamond raised her eyebrow daintily. "Really? I always thought them a bit…haughty. But I suppose," she left off.

I bristled at the word haughty…apparently she's never met the Evenstar. "What do you suppose?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering…why were you even in Lorien?" She put a little subtle force behind the words, and I sensed she wasn't the only person sitting at the table who wanted to know the very same thing.

I shrugged. "I had some…unfinished business that I needed to square away," I said, glancing at Pippin, "And of course, I wanted to see most of my friends before they left Middle Earth."

Diamond smiled knowingly, "Pippin told me that they weren't all going."

"He did, really?" I said sardonically. "Well, most of them are. But a few are loyal to the queen, and want to stay behind. I know her brothers are putting off leaving for as long as they can manage it."

"Queen?" She questioned.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, didn't Pippin tell you? The newest Queen of Middle Earth is, or she was I suppose, the Elven princess Arwen."

"The queen is an elf?" Diamond said incredulously, eyes wide.

I nodded. "Oh yes. And the most loyal, and respected advisor is a Wizard." And with that said, I decided that I had dazzled her enough for one day, and kept my peace, no matter how insistently she probed at me with more stupid questions.

Then a comely redhead brought our food, balancing the earthenware plates on a large platter. And I found my excuse not to say anymore. We thanked her, and I silently thanked god that this day was over.

I had finally decided that if Pippin wanted to date an airhead, although a very pretty airhead, far were it from me to stop him…I would do just fine on my own. He'd see that soon enough.

OOO

Rurr…Hope you liked it! FWI I have the next 6 chapters (I've been busy bee!) after this already written, and the plan is to post one every SUNDAY. Please look for updates on Sundays unless I specifically say otherwise.

Tah!

Pippin's LK


	17. A Good Stew, and a Mysterious letter

Chapter 17: A Good Stew and a Mysterious Letter

I walked awkwardly into Bag End, and passed off the basket to a waiting Frodo, my brown paper wrapped package tucked safely under my arm.

I was so tired I felt it even in my bones. I immediately started walking towards my room, leaving Frodo standing uncertainly in the doorway.

"Did you have a good time?" He called after me.

"Nuah…" I mumbled, as I opened my door.

"I'll take that as a yes. Did you get everything?"

"Err…. Uh huh." I mumbled as I closed my door.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked again.

Err…actually Frodo; I am in the middle of changing to go to bed. I thought, but instead I said, "I'll be out in a second." Going to the market wasn't THIS tiring, if I didn't come out and act normal he'd know something was up.

I slid my package between my mattress and the bed boards, and dropped the mattress back down, effectively hiding it.

I walked back in a loose green blouse that I got from the elves, and a comfortable skirt, only minutes later.

Frodo was in the kitchen by that time; busy putting things away. I sat down at the table, and he stopped just long enough to set a bowl of stew in front of me, and give me a spoon. As I ate, we talked.

"So…I met Diamond."

"Really? And what do you think of her?"

"Actually, I found her over-prying, and a bit dim. She didn't even know that the queen of Middle Earth was an elf." I said between spoonfuls.

"A lot of hobbits don't know that Middle Earth's queen is an elf… Did you buy anything for yourself?" He asked curiously.

And luckily, I had an alibi incase that exact question came up. "Yes. I bought a blanket from the weavers. I think I am going to send it to my mother for her birthday." I said smoothly.

"Hmm…so, you met Pippin's great Aunt?"

"Great, great Aunt actually, and yes. Only she introduced herself as Mrs. Toadfoot… What's in this stew anyway?"

"Lamb, Sam brought some over today while you were out. Anything else interesting happen to you?"

I shrugged, "Well apparently people I had passed in the lane, or talked to were mentioning me to Merry. And I could have sworn I heard someone say something a bit rude as I left the weavers." Declining to mention the exact comment.

Frodo shook his head. "That's what you get for having yourself hand-delivered to Bag End and not coming out for weeks."

"No, actually I think it was because I have a splinted arm, a cut above my eye, and hair as short as any respectable Male hobbit. But Bag End may have something to do with it…" I murmured amiably.

Frodo leaned against the counter and sighed. "What did you and Pippin talk about?"

"I asked him if he and Diamond we having their parties the same day…and he told me about his aunt…Yep, that's the extent of it I think…"

"He didn't pull you aside, or anything?"

"No, why would he?"

Frodo waved the question away and continued, "I just thought, seeing as you and Pippin were more than friends, he would have the decency to..."

"To what? Apologize? First of all, Frodo, he's a Took, and secondly, he has nothing to apologize for. He moved on, and so will I."

Frodo raised an eyebrow, "Move on? To what? To whom?"

"There are plenty of available lads in the Shire." I said curtly, scraping the bottom of my bowl.

"More?" Frodo asked tightly, motioning at my now-empty bowl. I nodded and after he refilled it, he left, and I heard the soft click as the door to his study shut tight.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair, "So much for that." I muttered, and taking my bowl with me, I retreated to my room as well.

And that's when I noticed it…Bag End was starting to seem like home to me. And that was a bad thing.

Because it wasn't…

OOO

The Green Dragon was bustling with activity.

Sam sat across from Merry and Estella, with Rosie at his side, and wondered why Merna and Frodo hadn't joined them.

Merry had mentioned that Merna was tired, but Sam suspected it was more than that…it always was with Merna.

"But you did invite her, right Pippin?" Sam asked, voicing his concern.

Pippin looked distant for a moment before Diamond replied, "Invite whom?"

"Merna," Sam said simply

Diamond laughed, a high pretty sound, that made Sam want to grit his teeth.

"No offense Sam, but why would Pippin have done that?"

"Because I asked him too, and because he can't just go around _pretending that she doesn't exist_." Sam hissed angrily.

"Merna said she was tired," Diamond argued. "And besides…she's still healing." She added with emphasis on the word _healing_.

"No offense, Diamond, but keep yer own nose out of this. I was talking to Pippin." Sam said curtly.

Diamond leaned back, looking hurt, but pleased that she had gotten a reaction out of the unmovable Samwise Gamgee. Why was this Merna everybody's weak spot all of a sudden?

"Sam that was a bit uncalled for." Pippin said softly.

"No Pippin, it was exactly what was called for. What is wrong with you anyway? It's not like you to be so damned meek. Why don't you go confront her, already?"

"She doesn't need to be confronted, that's why, Sam. And for telling people to keep their noses out of other people's business, yours is sure in mine." Pippin said coldly.

Sam shook his head in defeat. "Fine Pippin, have it your way. But don't be jealous when some other fellow starts taking an interest in her. You gave her up by choice…. remember that."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Diamond asked indigently.

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough." Sam said loudly. "Rose my love, would you like a dance?"

Rosie nodded, glad to get away from the stiff confrontation between the two friends, and they left the table.

That's when Pippin spotted it…an envelope, looking particularly worn, sticking slightly out of Sam's breeches pocket. He tried to remember where he had seen it before….

When he realized, Merry had one just like it…and if Sam and Merry had one…that meant that Frodo did as well.

But just what did this letter entail? And why hadn't Pippin gotten one himself? He wondered, sipping his ale, his arm starting to go numb, being wrapped securely as it was around the comely form of Diamond.

He'd find out why. He decided, turning his mind away from it, and wishing that everybody would just get off of his back.

OOO

Okay, I know I said Sunday, but I decided to be spontanious...I can't believe u guys! And only one review on my last chapter? Where's my loyal readers whom I can't live without? looks around slowly Oh well, here it is...and its short anyway. There may still be another update this Sunday, but I haven't decided yet.

Tah!

Pippin's LK


	18. The Turn of the Tide

Okay, you guys asked about the letter I mentioned in 17...firstly, no, it's not the letter I mentioned Frodo writing inMerna's dream, and secondly, I wanted it to be a complete surprise and mystery to you guys (so you're right, I never said anything about it before)...sometimes the reader has to wonder a bit...but don't worry, all will be explained. Plus, I've had to cover Diamond's ears these last few days...all the death treats were starting to get to her! I understand you're feelings tho', rest assured she will get her just reward... Thanx!

Pippin's LK

Chapter 18: The turn of the tide

When Frodo peeked in Merna's room late the next morning, she was still sound asleep, a candle burned out next to her on the bedside table, her petit form curled around an open book, pages askew. Frodo smiled and tiptoeing in, cleared away the empty stew bowl from the night before, then left and closed her door softly.

He sat down in the den, in front of the unused fireplace and sighed.

It was inevitable that Merna start seeing someone else, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

Frodo had hoped against hope that she would get back with Pippin. That the two of them would get married, like he had heard them say, and all the problems surrounding the pair would just go away.

But they hadn't. The problems had grown, instead, and if anything, only become more numerous. Diamond played a key role in all of this, and again Frodo wondered why she had taken an interest in his cousin so soon after their return to the Shire.

Diamond and Pippin had fought and bickered as children, all the way into their early tweens. And now, it seemed she couldn't get enough of him.

Frodo contemplated the thought that Diamond had just realized that Pippin was the future Thain of Tuckborough, and wanted a place of power…but hobbits didn't think like that…Especially not ones who had lived in the Shire their entire lives, and knew nothing but peace, and of the petty trials that broke it.

Frodo sighed again, and decided that maybe Diamond generally liked Pippin. It still felt off to him, but it seemed to be true.

And it was troubling all the same.

Especially with the difficult circumstances surrounding Merna. Frodo's hand went to his breast pocket, in which was tucked safely: a worn looking letter on plain white parchment.

It was troubling indeed.

And Pippin gave this whole mess no second thoughts. He hadn't even talked with Merna yet, so that she'd have a chance to tell him herself. And no amount of pushing at either of them seemed to convince either one to seek the other out.

Merna pushed the thought away, shrugging it all off, claiming that Pippin had simply moved on…And Pippin…Pippin saw to reason to seek Merna out, stating that if she wanted to talk, she would come to him. It was all a vicious cycle that someday soon would get its ugly break.

Frodo knew it. And so did Merry and Sam. But still the pair of stubborn hobbits paid the three of them no heed. It was going to end badly, if it ended at all.

OOO

Sometime later, as Merna was just beginning to wake up, having sneaked off to the privy and get dressed, Sam showed up.

And he and Frodo we sitting in one of Bag End's rooms discussing, when Merna peeked in…

She smiled when she saw Sam, having taken on a positive light about her present predicament, and asked politely if she could join them.

Sam heartily agreed and she sat in one of Bag End's over stuffed, and slightly dusty chairs.

"I've got news actually." Sam started, looking a bit antsy as he cleared his throat.

Merna raised an eyebrow to urge him on, and Frodo looked pleasantly curious.

Sam cleared his throat again and nodded, "Well then…I, I mean Rosie, and I… We've decided to get married." Sam said in a rush.

"Oh Sam! That's brilliant! Rosie must be thrilled!" Merna exclaimed, as she jumped up from her chair and leaned to give Sam a quick hug.

Sam reddened slightly at the attention and smiled. Frodo looked at the two of them, the happiest Merna had seen him in a long time.

"Congratulations Sam. When's the wedding?" Frodo said, getting up to embrace the reddening Sam as well.

"Err, we were thinking as soon as possible…we wanted to the ceremony to take place on the 30th."

"The 30th of what?" Merna asked, excitedly.

"Of May. The 30th of May." Sam said, grin widening.

"But Sam…that's only twenty three days away! You want to plan a whole wedding in twenty three days?" Frodo said incredulously.

"Why?" Sam asked, frowning slightly, "Don't you think we can do it?"

Merna jumped in before Frodo could discourage him more, saying quickly as she rummaged in a drawer for parchment and a quill, "Of course we can do it Sam, we just need to be organized…So, who's doing the cake?"

Sam's frown deepened, "I don't know."

Merna shook her head, dipping her quill and asking, "How about the baker from The Baker's Bread shop?"

Sam looked at Frodo, and Frodo shrugged, "I think that would be fine, I'm not sure, but he may have done Bilbo's 109th birthday cake, do you remember Sam, the one with the cherries in it?"

Sam nodded, "I remember Frodo, I think he can manage it, don't you?" Frodo agreed and the pair looked to Merna who was busily writing a list.

She glanced up at them, eyes alight, and announced, "This is what I've got," she cleared her throat and started down her list, "Cake, invitations, guest list…so we'll know who to send the invitations to, location, food….Did I miss anything?" She inquired.

"Gifts." Sam said simply, and when Merna gave him a blank look, he sighed and explained. "Its hobbit tradition to give each party guest a small gift. You know that…and I don't know what I'm going to do about it…"

Merna frowned, damn it all, she had forgotten that hobbits mostly give gifts on celebrations, not receive them, and racked her brain for small favors each guest could get.

"Don't worry about it Sam. I've got dozens of kick-knacks around Bag End, and most of the people coming are family aren't they? So it'll be relatively easy to pick out little things for them."

Sam nodded, looking relieved. "You're right. And thanks for the help Frodo, I really appreciate it"

"What about the flowers? Did Rosie have anything specific in mind?" Merna questioned.

"What were you thinking of?" Frodo asked.

"Well, I was thinking something like lilies, or perhaps peonies, since it's still early in the growing season. But since were on the subject, Lilacs have always been a favorite of mine, and they do come early."

Sam looked thoughtfully out of the window, as he considered the options and suddenly decided, "Lilacs and lilies. Cause lilacs do come early, and I think I can pot some lilies for people to take home. Flowers are so festive."

Frodo's eyes bounced back between the two of them, and it was if he could actually see the ideas turning round and round in their heads…he smiled, and crossed his arms…glad just to watch.

Merna smiled, and wrote his choice down.

Sam nodded, "Well, I think that's enough talk on that subject…Now, on the matter of guests, Rose and I wanted to keep this somewhat small…I was thinking Merry, his mum and dad and close relatives, Pippin, and his family, which means he'll probably be bringing Diamond, excuse my saying so Merna, but she'll be the only Chubb there…And you Frodo, of course…and that leaves just Rosie's family."

Merna nodded, excusing him completely for the Diamond comment…it wasn't Sam's fault…and guessed an approximant of at least 50-100 hobbits. It was going to be quite a job to feed them all.

"Who's doing the cooking?" Frodo inquired.

Sam smiled, "Oh, that's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Merry's mum, and Pippin's will want to help with that…and where those two throw in their lots, more follow…"

Frodo nodded, chuckling, "You're right about that Sam….We're you thinking of inviting anyone from the fellowship?"

Sam looked a bit worried. "I didn't think that I should…I mean, when you think about it, Gimli is all the way back by the Misty Mountains, and Legolas is all the way to Mirkwood, and that leaves Aragorn, and Gandalf, who, we all know are busy keeping peace in Middle Earth…so I thought it would be just us…" He said in a rush.

Merna chewed lightly on the tip of her feathered quill and said thoughtfully, " I think you should send Gandalf an invite. It wouldn't be the first time he's made a longer journey to the Shire, and I don't think he'd want to miss this."

"You don't think the other's will feel slighted?" Sam asked.

Merna shook her head, writing something down on her parchment. "Not at all, we can always send them post giving them your regards, and explaining your reasons. I don't think Legolas or Gimli would hold it against you, and I know Aragorn would like to come, but he'd put his Kingly duties first, this being so early in his rule…Don't you agree Frodo?"

Frodo snapped a bit out of his reverie, he blue eyes focusing on Merna's face, before turning to Sam, "Oh, Of course. I think that's about right." He said, hoping that his answer would align with the question without being too far off…he didn't even quite know what he had been asked…

Merna smiled, and patted Sam on the shoulder, before handing him the parchment. "Here, take this to Rosie, and come round if you've got anymore problems with it today. Otherwise, I think it would be quite all right if you, and Rosie and Frodo and I, all got together here around Eleven o'clock tomorrow? We could have elevensies, and I think it would be the prefect time to discuss."

Sam tucked the parchment in his pocket, with a nod, coughing to disguise the loud rustling of paper as he added Merna's list. Frodo glanced at him sideways, and Merna tried not to look to interested, as she leaned in to see what paper was in his pocket to be causing such a fuss.

But Sam, impossibly knowing what she was up to, patted his pocket, completely covering it with his hand and turned away, saying pleasantly, as if no disturbance had occurred to their conversation… "That sounds wonderful. Rose and I will see you tomorrow then… And I'll see what I can do about those seedlings…"

He left off, glancing knowingly at Frodo who said quickly, though somewhat causally, "Sam, here, I'll walk with you to the door…Merna, please put a stopper in that ink jar…you'll dry the whole thing up if you don't…" And then they left the room.

Merna sighed, exasperated, knowing full well that they did not want her to hear what they were discussing, and did as she was told. Swallowing her disappointment and curiosity as she heard Bag End's door click shut, and Sam's quiet footsteps getting quieter as he moved away.

But, she supposed, everybody was entitled to his or her own little secrets…

No matter how tempting they may be to others.

OOO

The next few days were anything but relaxing. Rosie, with Merna in tow bounced around the Shire, dropping off notes and accepting congratulations. Their guest list was steadily growing, and starting with the hobbits who, had heard about the festivities and were asking to be invited.

Merna got the feeling that it was like this a lot. You wanted a small gathering, and never got one. It was seemingly impossible.

Everyone seemed pleased with the closeness of the wedding as well. There hadn't been a celebration since the Scouring of the Shire, and folk were eager to be behaving like normal hobbits once again.

The baker, Hugh Brace Girdle already had plans for the cake in the work, and a flavor was chosen. Assuring them that it would be ready the night before the ceremony.

Pippin and Merry's mothers were more than pleased to do the food, and several other wives signed up as well. It was also agreed that the after party take place at Buckland hall, thought the thing itself was to be underneath the old Party Tree. It seemed that so far there were no problems.

But perfection is a hard thing to bargain for.

Post came on the nineteenth from Bree stating that there were two unclaimed Ponies at the Prancing Pony inn…A shy gray mare, and a handsome bay with a thick blaze. They were both wearing tags bearing the King's signature, and requested immediate pickup.

A Mr. Barliman Butterbur was adamant about this as well, as he couldn't board two horses on nothing in his stables. They were costing him money, and room.

It was Bill and Clenna.

Sam fretted like nothing else when he heard the news. Fearing Bill Ferny would see his chance, and take his pony back, and that the animal would fall into mistreatment again. And Merna was positive that if they didn't leave immediately, Barliman might sell the pair to make up for what he spent feeding them.

But Bree was quite a ways away, and a journey there and back with four ponies (the two they rode there, and Bill and Clenna) wouldn't be easy. And on top of it all, Sam couldn't go….

For if the travelers met delay, no matter how small, it would cost him his Wedding.

It was a tough predicament, and Frodo, along with Merry, Sam, and Merna were gathered round to see what they could make of it. Pippin was having lunch at the Chubb's house, and couldn't be there. But they suspected he wouldn't be much help as it was.

"I'll go. I know the way, and Barliman knows me. Don't worry Sam, I'll get them…it's not the first time I'll have gone by myself either." Merna told them, to Frodo's immediate dislike.

"No, you're not going alone. Things were different back then. Its unsafe now." Frodo said firmly.

"It's unsafe now? When I went the first time, the ring was still in existence. How is it more unsafe now?" She asked sardonically.

"She does have a point, Frodo." Merry ventured.

Merna nodded, agreeably.

But Sam, not liking the idea of her going alone as well, added, "I don't want you to go by yourself. Frodo has a point too, as much as you don't like it... There may still be folk out there who harbor bad feelings towards Hobbits, and we don't want to take a chance of loosing you. Besides, you'll have to ride there, and bring the other two back. It would be hard to handle three ponies, no matter how good natured they are."

"I could go with her." Merry ventured.

But Sam shook his head. "No, without you, we have no one to set off the fireworks Gandalf sent us. You're name was in the directions, remember?" Sam said plaintively.

Merry nodded, looking defeated. "What about Frodo?"

"He's part of the ceremony. And so is Merna, actually. You're supposed to be standing up for Rosie, remember?" Sam answered.

"But someone has to go! I say I just go. It wont take me long, I'll ride Arathorn and be back before you know it." Merna said heatedly.

"If Merna's going, I'll go with her. It'll be faster with two people." Frodo said stubbornly, and Sam, who was cornered, agreed.

He sighed. "I don't see how we can do anything else. Ride hard and be safe. I want you both back in one piece before the ceremony itself, you hear?" Sam said, coming forward to embrace them both. "Rosie will never forgive me if I mess this up for a pony…"

Frodo laughed, and Merna dashed out to go pack. They had no time to loose.

OOO

Cor! Man, I really thought I could hold out until Saturay atleast before I updated again. But I just couldn't! All the wonderful reviews I have gotten have convinced me...U guys needed another update! I hope you enjoyed the chapter...any questions, just ask please, I'll do what I can. I still have more chapters in reserve too...so, if my reviews continue being wonderful, and you guys still want to read, I'll update...

Pippins LK


	19. A Quarrel and a Secret Kept

Well, I said that I would normally update on sundays, and I have changed my mind. With the exception of today's update, look for new chapters on TUESDAYS. THough, I do admit, that I have atleast the next four, maybe five chapters for this written, and if you guys continue to be so wonderful with your reveiws for each chapter, I will always update early. I love hearing what you guys think. And here's your chapter:

Pippin's LK

Chapter 19: A Quarrel and a Secret Kept

It was early, and I was practically dead on my horse.

I spent almost the entire night pouring over maps, trying to find a quicker route to get to Bree. None would work. They all involved going through the Barrow Downs, and that only gained us a few miles. It looked like we had to take the common road. And that meant that it would take us at least four days to get there, and four days to get back.

All in all, I wasted my night and only got a few hours sleep. I was sick, tired, and cranky to say the least. And I let Frodo know it.

"Do you think we should ride any slower?" he asked again for the fourth time that morning, the sun had barely risen and he had talked more than I would all day.

"No," I growled, leaning over Arathorn's neck so I could rest my head. I was supposed to be enjoying this little quest…but instead all I could think about was going back to sleep, and missing the wedding feast.

Frodo shot me a concerned look, which I met with a scowl, and he said shortly, "Have it your way."

But the silence didn't last long. Soon he was back pestering me…though, in his defense, not on purpose. I drove him off for as long as I could by making agreeable sounds when he paused in his speaking, but he soon caught on.

"Merna, you're not even listening to me, are you?"

I yawned, "What?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

I swallowed my lie, gave my best innocent smile and said truthfully, "No I haven't."

Frodo resisted the urge to smack his palm to his forehead and crowed loudly, "Well why ever not? In my memory you used to be the most cheerful person in the mornings. We often couldn't shut you up." He mumbled a few more words after that, prompting my curiosity.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing…nothing. You're just acting a bit, well, more than a bit odd lately."

"Are you hinting at something, Frodo Baggins…if you are, please, do share." I said hotly, my heart starting to go a bit faster.

"Do you think I am hinting at something?" he asked slyly.

"Are you?" I said loudly.

He shrugged, and I sighed.

"Fine, have it your way. Just...leave me be for a few hours. I'm a bit tired, I spent all of last night…"

"Pouring over maps. Yes I know, you had a few of my good ones…I was doing the same thing." He finished.

"Well, don't great minds think alike?" I mumbled with false cheer. "Now, if _you_ don't mind, I'd appreciate some silence…I am trying to go back to sleep."

"On your horse?"

I grunted, and moved into a comfortable position…not an easy thing to do on a moving quadruped…"Arathorn won't let me fall…just lead the way, and he'll follow. He's very good with that sort of thing." I murmured. Decidedly closing my eyes.

"Alright." Frodo agreed, and with a minor wicked smile, started to softly sing "The road goes ever on and on…down from the door where it began and…."

I pretended I didn't hear him, and kept my eyes closed, rocking in Arathorn's comfortable gait.

It was going to be a long trip.

OOO

"D'you think they'll make it back in time?" Sam asked sadly, putting a hand to his forehead. It was two days since they'd left the Shire.

"Of course they will. If I know Merna and Frodo, they're probably riding hard as we speak."

Sam sighed, and stirred his tea, looking a bit disdainfully around his small kitchen. "I know you're right, but I just can't stop worrying. Rosie was furious. She knows Merna's only just had the splint on her arm removed…she wanted you to go instead." Sam told Merry.

Merry smiled, "I'm glad Rosie loves me soo much..." he said in playful sarcasm.

"You know what she means."

"Yeah, I do. And it's not like any of us wanted Merna to go either, with her how she is…but we really had no choice. It was either let her go, or try to stop her from going." Merry said quietly.

"It's always been like that with her though, hasn't it? That woman has one of the strongest wills…Remember when she stood up to Elrond? That's a feat that is…"

"Or the time we practically had to tie her up just to get a look at that poisoned wound on her hand?" Merry added, reminiscing.

"She was so bloody furious. She called us all traitors, do you remember?"

Sam and Merry laughed, some of their tension easing.

"I can't believe Pippin's done this to her." Merry said quietly, sobering them both up.

"We both know he loves her." Sam added, following the rough grade of the wooden table with his finger.

Merry nodded, bringing his cup to his lips. "Of course he does. He just wants to be bloody daft about it. It practically kills him to see her happy without him."

"Then why doesn't he do anything about it?" Sam asked sadly.

"Its this whole thing with Diamond. He moved so fast with her…told her he loved her practically two hours after they'd gone out. And of course, when the future Thain told her he loved her…she believed him completely…started coming up with names for the children." Merry said coldly.

"You mean she's trapped him?"

Merry shook his head. "No, he's trapped himself, and dragged Merna into his mess as well."

"Those two are coming to the wedding together, aren't they? Pippin and Diamond?" Sam asked.

Merry shrugged in agreement. "What else? But who's Merna coming with?"

"Fatty." Sam said simply.

"Fatty Boldger? Estella's brother?" Merry asked, mouth agape.

Sam nodded knowingly.

"How did that come about?"

"Do you mean who asked who?" Sam questioned. Merry nodded agreement… "Why, he asked her of course."

Merry's lips quirked in a smile, "Does Pippin know?"

Sam shook his head. "Fatty was too scared to tell him. He knows Pippin was more than a friend to her. But he told me he had wanted to ask her to be with him for a long time. Since before we left for the fellowship, even."

"Pippin's going to kill him. Make sure he doesn't bring his sword to the wedding." Merry said with a laugh.

Sam scowled, "Pippin's got no right telling Fatty he can't see her. If Merna said yes, that means she agrees...and Pippin's just going to have to live with that. I told him what would happen as soon as he washed his hands of her…"

"That doesn't mean he's going to be happy about it."

"No, he'll probably be really angry. But I think this will be good for Merna. Fatty's a nice lad…we've known him since we were kids. He'll treat her right."

Merry nodded somberly, the smile gone off his face, "Aye, that he will. But he'd better watch his brew when Pip's around."

OOO

"Aren't you tired YET?" Frodo asked, it was dusk on their second day of travel, and Merna wanted to keep going.

"No. The path's marked clear enough…we can get a few more miles under our belts." She answered, kicking Arathorn into a light trot.

Frodo scrambled to catch up. "We've yet to make camp, if you remember. We'll need to find firewood, and a place to sleep."

"You brought a lantern…lets make sure it gets some good use, eh?" Merna said, and kept her trot. But in truth, she was more than tired. She could feel every bounce of Arathorn's trot in her very bones.

"I know you're tired." Frodo said exasperatedly.

"Oh really, and how do you know that?"

"Oh, come now Merna! Even the ponies are tired!"

"Fine. Fine, maybe…maybe I am a bit tired. Lets just go to that clearing. We'll camp there." She told him covering a yawn.

Within a half of an hour, Frodo had a fire going, and his bedroll out. Merna was taking care of the ponies, brushing the sweat off of them and piling some wild fodder in front of the pair. Arathorn took all of her care into consideration and was careful not to bump into her as she moved about.

Frodo's mount, on the other hand was rather upset to be spending another night out in the wilds. He was a pretty thing, all light golden in colour with one blue eye. A most dashing example of a pony, but he had a sour disposition which he acted out upon everyone but Frodo.

When Merna brushed him, he nipped her shoulder. He then pushed his fodder away with his nose, and spread it thin over the ground so she had to re-gather it up. Exasperated, Merna asked Frodo loudly if they might sell him one they got to Bree.

And of course, Frodo refused.

Merna left the ponies how they were and unpacked her bedroll as well, the smell of fried potatoes and sausage reaching her nose.

She sat down, not knowing what to say, and watched him cook. It seemed as though Frodo did better cooking over an open fire than in his own kitchen. It was fascinating.

They ate in thick silence, and Merna mulled dozens of things she could say to ease it around in her head…but nothing came out her mouth. It was awkward, and both of them knew it.

And Frodo ended up saying something he shouldn't have, just to say something…

"Pippin loves you, you know." He mumbled inelegantly.

Merna stopped chewing, and shrugged, scowling slightly in the firelight. "So what."

"So, he does, is all."

"Well, that's all well and good for him. But from what I've heard, if you love someone you don't abandon them." Merna said coldly.

"He didn't mean to abandon you. We were all so out of place when we came back…everything felt so different…wrong even. He was just looking for a bit of comfort." Frodo said in Pippin's defense.

Merna nodded. "I see." She said, looking as if there was a bad taste in her mouth. "Well, he sure got what he wanted."

"No, he didn't. He lost you…he's never wanted that. You didn't see him when we got back to the Shire…at first it was as if he'd lost his other half. He didn't know what to do with himself."

"Well, I guess you should have seen me in Lorien…I was a bloody mess. Do you know I rode there straight from Minas Tirith? I was lucky they let me in. Good thing Galadriel liked me…" She spat.

Frodo shook his head. "If you want compassion, or sympathy for what you went through…you'll have to tell someone the whole story. All we know is that one day, you were in Pippin's arms, and the next…you were gone. And we heard nothing from you until you showed up back in the Shire. That's too big a gap to fill by oneself."

Merna pressed her lips together. "I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't tell you what you want to know."

"You can't, or you won't?" Frodo said sadly. He was so close…

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't. It's too complicated."

"When will it be uncomplicated?"

"I don't know…" Merna answered, pushing her plate away, laying down and turning over. "Someday, you'll know the truth, and you'll know why I kept it from you."

"Do you think we'd all treat you any differently? You're still the same Merna in our eyes."

"Exactly. And that's why I can't tell you. You wouldn't be able to look at me the same again. Now…get some sleep. We start early tomorrow. I want to be back before that wedding." Merna told him sadly, closing her eyes.

They were prickling with tears, and she tried to keep it out of her voice as she said, "Good night, Frodo. Supper was good."

And that was that once again.

It seemed no matter how close Frodo got to getting her to tell him the truth…she headed him off at the pass.

He sighed, and lay down as well, staring into the flames, and seeing Merna flicker through them on the other side of their fire.

She was stubborn; he'd give her that…

OOO


	20. Prancing Ponies

Cor, I just had to update a day early! (grins) Also, its starting to feel weird to me that you guys are reviewing on chapters that are so far back in the story at this point in time. (Ie: I already have the next seven chapters after this one already written, and ready to be posted!) I am much farther ahead in the story than I ever would have thought. And I'm thinking about tying things up soon. But, I guess I'll let you get to reading now...look for **frequent** updates for the next couple of days/weeks, I really want to bring you guys up to speed. But please keep reviewing on each chapter, your good feedback is my ispiration! Thanx, Pippin's LK

Chapter 20: Prancing Ponies

We traveled all of the third day, and most of the night. By 9:30 am the next day, Bree was in sight. We were both tired, and travel worn, and Frodo and I didn't even bother to change clothes before approaching the town.

A new gatekeeper let us in. He was a considerably younger chap, in his late forties, and he looked at us a bit strangely. Arathorn whinnied angrily at him, and I suspected that he wasn't the most good-natured of men. My horse has a splendid judge of character.

Bree was bustling, and I realized that I had never really seen it during the day. It was a strange place, with hobbits and men walking round, doing their own business, and it was then I guess I really noted the difference between the two.

The Prancing Pony was easy enough to find…still roaring with business, and there was ale being drank even at this early hour.

"Barliman! Barliman Butterbur!" Frodo shouted, when we reached the counter.

His head appeared over the counter as he leaned down to see who had called his name. "Well hello there, little master and little miss…if you be wanting a room we've got some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms available…shall I have hob stable your ponies?" He asked jolly as I remembered him.

Frodo shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. Were actually here to pick up some ponies. I believe you sent post out that you had a gray mare, and a bay here, with our names on them?"

"And who might you be then?" Asked Barliman, looking skeptical.

"Frodo Baggins, and Merna of Long Cleeve, sir." Frodo said respectively. "Where do we find the ponies?"

Barliman looked slightly worried, and frowned. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Baggins, but I sold the beasts. I figured when no one came to claim them, it was only fair and fitting that I get the money back for what I spent taking care of them…"

"You did what?" I said incredulously. "Whom did you sell them to?"

"I don't quite remember…" Barliman said sadly.

"You'd better! If you know what's good for you…do you have any idea how valuable those ponies had to be, to get sent here, with the KING'S own signature on them?" I crowed, angry enough to hit someone.

Frodo glanced at me, worriedly, before continuing in a much more respective manner. "Please Mr. Butterbur, try to remember who you sold them too…"

Barliman stopped, and scratched his head for a moment. "He was elderly, I remember that. Very polite fellow actually…He asked me if I wanted to sell, as well, you see. I didn't offer up the beasts. He gave me more than I thought they were worth too…"

"Did he give you a name?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Nope. I don't believe he did."

"Is he still here?" I asked, getting angrier by the second.

"No…I sold them to him days ago. He's long gone by now." Barliman answered.

"You stupid old codger…" I mumbled quietly.

"And there was nothing else…that you can remember…about him? If you'd understand, we've come a long way for this, and those animals are quite important to us…" Frodo tried again.

The Inn owner shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"Well then, thank you, Mr. Butterbur…you should be glad if I don't go to the king with this! With you specifically disobeying his orders in order to gain profit!" I hollered, and then turned promptly on my heel and stormed out.

"She wouldn't really do that, would she?" Barliman asked, blanching a little, but Frodo only waved him off, denying him an answer and followed Merna out.

OOO

He found Merna standing next to Arathorn, scanning the crowd.

"I don't think he's still here, Merna." Frodo said quietly.

She turned and glared at him. "Barliman's lucky he's bigger than us…I'd of ran him through otherwise." She said with venom.

"Really?"

"Damn it, Frodo, don't be coy. Getting Bill back was important to Sam. And I wanted to see Clenna again too. I'm so angry I could just…just…." She covered her face.

"I'm sorry."

Merna took a deep breath. Not as sorry as I am, she thought dolefully.

"What do we do now?" Frodo asked hesitantly.

"We go home, and hope we don't miss the wedding because of all this damn foolishness. And you can bet your sword that I am sending Aragorn a letter when we get back….This makes me angry beyond belief." She said heatedly.

And mounting Arathorn swiftly, she started to trot away, stirring up a massive amount of dust. Frodo followed, trotting as well.

When she got to the gate, she took Arathorn close, and the horse, not used to being shoved up against a wall of tar covered wood, struck out with his hooves, successfully denting the gate and baring a portion of honey colored wood amid the blackness.

"All right all right! Get that horse away from the gate, and I'll open it." The gatekeeper yelled.

Merna turned and shouted back at him, "You saw me coming, that gate should have been opened before I even got this close." But she backed up Arathorn all the same.

The disgruntled man did as he was bid, glaring all the while. And Frodo and Merna rode out without any further problems.

The last words Frodo heard her say before she left him in her dust were "I HATE bloody Bree…"

And Frodo got the feeling that they would make it back to the Shire in record time.

OOO

They camped twice the three days that they traveled back to the Shire. Merna's anger carried her on for the first full day, and she barely slept that night. All the while she muttered about the stupidity of men, and how angry it made her.

Frodo decided not to press matters, and didn't ask her any more about her stay in Lorien. They talked only about pleasant things…the wedding, how good it would be for Sam to marry, guesses about whose wedding would be next…that sort of thing.

And when they reached the Shire at dusk on the third day, Frodo was glad. At least now Merna would have others to talk to. But she wasn't so angry now. It had seemed that the closer they had gotten to the Shire she had left off about Barliman and started talking about Sam, and how happy he should be.

But now, just riding past Buckland, she was silent as a grave, her face unreadable.

"What's the matter?" Frodo asked softly, pulling up along side her, both of their horses falling into step.

"Sam's going to be crushed." She answered flatly.

"He'll get over it. He'll understand. It wasn't out fault they were sold, either. And I'm sure they both got a good home." Frodo told her reassuringly.

She nodded. "You'll have to tell him. If I do it…he'll know how I really feel."

"And How's that?" Frodo asked.

"Cheated. Angry…I feel like they went to a bad place. Not some happy little home."

Frodo nodded. "I know. That's how it'll feel at first. But it's out of our hands. You've got to let it go."

She sighed. "I think I just need some sleep. C'mon, lets just get it over with…" She finished and nudged Arathorn into a jog, going over the hill, and gaining speed…

OOO

It was hard for me to feel anything but freedom, when I rode Arathorn like this. We flew down the hill, and all I could hear was the wind rushing in my ears and the sound of his hooves on the dirt.

I must have left Frodo behind, I couldn't even imagine his horse keeping up to this…it seemed like we were going so fast…

I looked up, my head whipping back, and glanced quickly at the darkening sky…and the next thing I knew…I was flat on my back laying in the wet grass on the side of the road.

OOO

Sigh. Pain just seems to follow her doesn't it? Also, though not much happened in this chapter, the events that took place lead to others, and consequencesly, have quite an effect on the entire story.

Pippin's LK

OOO


	21. Bliss

Dammit...dammit! I wanted to wait till wednesday before I updated again...I really did! But I can't keep blueskiezrustyhopping around from foot to foot, can I? Oh well...you guys have shattered my reserve, with your wonderful comments!And besides, I do have many more chapters to update after this one, and for some reason, I just can't stop writing for this story!

Though I am now going to nicely ask, if you guys would continue to reveiw on each chapter. The fact that people don't is what keeps me from updating multiple chapters at a time. It may be selfish, but I am hoping to beat out sfthom on reviews! We can top 120 can't we? Pippin's LK

Chapter 21: Bliss

"Merna! Merna!" Frodo screamed, and I heard the thudding of hooves above the sound of his voice.

I coughed, and spit dirt and blood, gulping air rapidly trying to refill my emptied lungs. My back hurt so badly. But at least I hadn't landed on my stomach. Nothing felt broken. My lip was starting to throb, and I realized that was where the blood had come from…I must have split it.

And then Frodo was there, pulling me up off of the dirt, and asking me if I was all right. I nodded, and answered the questions he asked me, and all the while this strange sound was in my ears.

It seemed like a low sort of moan, and then a wheeze, and I wondered if it was my breathing. But pushing myself up, I discovered differently.

It was Arathorn.

My eyes clouded over with tears and I started to sob, rocking against Frodo as I keened softly.

Arathorn…my proud, proud Arathorn…was standing mere feet away, holding a front leg off of the ground as a heavy drip of blood landed in the dirt. His leg was broken. I could see the white of bone amid the black of his skin and the crimson of spilled blood.

I just sentenced him to death. I ruined him. He had to die. There was no way we could fix that…

Oh no…what had I done?

"What did I do, Frodo, what did I do?" I wailed. And all Frodo could do was rock me against him, all the while staring sadly at my poor horse.

I closed my eyes, tears still running down my face, as I gulped, and tried to quiet my sobbing. Someone had to finish what I started…I wouldn't let him suffer like this…

OOO

There was blood on Bag End's doorstep.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted worriedly, opening the door and stepping inside. Most of the lamps were lit, but he couldn't see, or hear anyone.

Frodo came walking quickly out of the parlor, and motioned Sam into the Drawing room.

"What happened?" Sam hissed, as Frodo closed the door, "Whose blood was that?"

"We had a bit of an accident…" Frodo started.

"Oh no…not Merna…" Sam moaned.

"No, no she's fine. She fell off of Arathorn just inside of Buckland's boarders."

"I swear, that horse is going to be the death of her…" Sam said shakily, putting a hand to his forehead. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"She broke his leg." Frodo said flatly.

"You mean?"

"She had to finish him. It couldn't be helped. It was horse blood you saw." He told Sam sadly.

"Is she all right?" Sam asked.

Frodo nodded. "Just a split lip. She cried the entire time we walked back. I've already got hobbits taking care of him." Frodo added.

Sam shook his head. "What about Bill? Clenna?"

"Barliman sold them. They were gone when we got there, and he couldn't remember whom he'd sold them too. That was the main reason she took the hill so fast…she was still upset about that…" Frodo explained.

"Will she be coming to the wedding, at all, now?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Merna said flatly.

Sam and Frodo jumped. "I'm sorry…I should have knocked." She apologized.

"That's alright." Sam said quietly.

"How's Rosie?" Merna asked cheerfully.

Sam looked a bit confused, but answered, "She's good."

Merna nodded. "I think I'm going to go to bed, now, ok Frodo?"

Frodo nodded. "Sure, it's late…"

"Only three days left huh, Sam?" She said with a wink as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Is she okay, Frodo?" Sam asked, as soon as she had gone.

Frodo shook his head, looking confused as well. "I guess that's just how she wants to deal with this…by not dealing with it. I think we should go along with it. Make sure Merry knows what's happened, and tell him not to talk about it."

"I will. So you think she'll be able to handle this?"

"She's strong."

Sam nodded his agreement, "She's shown us that in more ways than one…" He said quietly. And bidding Frodo good night, he left.

And he couldn't help feeling some disappointment and sorrow on Bill's account. Which made him feel guilty considering all that had just happened…

OOO

It was still early. The sun had barely risen, and all I could convince myself to do was stare at my reflection in the mirror. I don't even know what I was doing. Searching for an answer maybe? But an answer to what, I have to ask. I don't even know what question I am trying to solve.

It seems different now. Everything does. And on today, a day that should have held nothing but happiness, I am starting to feel the seed of jealousy in my stomach sprouting.

My face frowns at me in the mirror as I think sadly…this should be my wedding. And suddenly, it feels like I am crushed under a wave of sorrow so strong, I won't surface. It seems like no matter how hard I try to accept that this is the way things are…I can't anymore.

Because I am still in love with Pippin.

The answer hits me like a stone. Of course I'm still in love with Pippin. I never stopped loving him. I just pretend I did…because that made it not hurt so much. But it still hurts.

With a sigh, I start brushing my short curls into order. And with a glance over at my dresser, the outfit I have laid to wear today shines out at me. I smile. Rosie helped me pick it out. It sort of matches her dress…like a sister to it, but not as elegant, or pretty as hers.

Which is only fitting because she is the bride.

It's still hard for me to believe that Arathorn's gone. That I really killed him…that it was my fault. I haven't cried for him since those first few hours. And the pain I feel when I think about him is a throbbing ache, instead of the burn it was…Dulled, and diluted with time.

It feels like I lost something important that night. And maybe that important thing wasn't just my horse. I lost the illusion that I was going to be okay. Now, instead of the independence I felt when I thought about what I was doing…lying to everyone, I feel fear.

But as I stare hard at myself, in the mirror, I know I won't be able to cry over it. Because this is something I brought upon myself.

There's a knock on my door. "Merna? Are you up yet?" Frodo calls softly. I smile. He's been so gentle with me lately.

"Of course I am. I'll be out in a minute."

"There's a few rolls on the table, I didn't think you'd want to eat much…there's going to be so much food today…Merry and Estella and I will be in the cart waiting." He says and leaves. I heard his voice hitch on the word cart. He doesn't like to talk about horses lately.

I quickly step into my dress, and do it up. I take one last look in the mirror before I go. Fatty will be waiting for me by the party tree. I'm starting to wish now that I hadn't said yes to him.

But, it's too late now. I smile again, at myself, this time. And I decide that I like the smile I see in the Mirror. It looks real. Which it is… Because I guess, even after everything, I'm still thrilled that Sam and Rosie are getting married, and that today is their wedding.

"MERNA!" Someone yells. It sounds muffled because they are outside, and I dash out of my room, the earrings I was going to wear left forgotten on the dresser. And grabbing a roll, I leave Bag End and shut its door firmly behind me.

OOO

The ceremony was wonderful. Rosie was practically glowing, and Sam was positively beaming. Merna stood on Rosie's right, and Estella next to her, and it seemed that at some points as if the crowd gathered was watching her, instead of Estella.

Frodo knew of two hobbits in particular who watched her the entire time. Pippin, who paused only to glare every now and a again at Fredegar, and Fredegar, who didn't take his eyes off of her at all.

Merna looked beautiful standing where she was… All green eyes and curls around her face like a halo, dressed in pale green. Her eyes would light up, when Rosie's did, and she was somber when Rosie was somber. It was as if the two of them were sharing an unnatural link, their emotions were so connected and similar.

Frodo wondered how many others in the crowd thought Merna was the bride, for just those split seconds when her face glowed with the same happiness that Rosie's had.

When Sam finally got to kiss Rose it was the most beautifully innocent thing Frodo had ever seen in his life, and as he clapped his hands with the rest of them, a cheer went up.

It was as if Rosie and Sam had single-handedly showed everyone present what it meant to be a hobbit. What it REALLY meant…and everyone was the better for it.

Then Rosie, wearing the biggest smile that Frodo had ever seen her don, tossed the bouquet…

And what other hobbit in the crowd should catch it but Pippin?

OOO

Merna leaned against a bench outside of Buckland and sighed. You could hear the music from the great hall even out here, and the noise of merry-making hobbits followed it closely.

So far she had danced twice with Fredegar, once with Merry, and three times with lads she didn't even know. And Pippin never came up to her even once. It was if he had been magnetized to stay away from her, and not even the strongest forces could push them together.

But that was Pippin.

If anyone thought she was good at avoiding someone, Pippin was better at it.

Merna shook her head, and was just about to walk back inside, but when she tried to push open the doors, they thudded harshly against someone and she dashed over to a nearby shrub and hid behind it. Merna was positive that it was Fredegar.

But she was wrong…it was no other than Pippin. He walked out into the moonlight, and softly pressed a hand to his chest where the door must have hit him. Merna covered her mouth to hide the sound of her hiss of sympathy.

She blushed in the dark and tried to imagine a more embarrassing situation…and could come up with nothing. Pippin sat down on the bench she had just vacated, and pulled out his pipe.

Merna's heart raced as she remembered a similar time when he had done just that…they had been so close to each other then…so untroubled. It was all so different now. And Merna knew that she couldn't just stay hidden in the bushes, so she tried casually to walk out and said when he spotted her,

"Hi Pippin."

He looked startled, as if he wanted to get up, but thought better of it, and kept his seat.

Merna walked towards him, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

Pippin shook his head. Merna sat down near to him, but not touching and said quietly, "What happened to us, Pippin?"

Pippin lost all pretense of smoking, and put his pipe away. "I don't know…"

Merna took a shaky breath, "Do you hate me?"

Pippin turned and looked at her, completely taken off guard, "Do I hate you?" he repeated.

Merna nodded, laughing nervously, and her eyes seemed a bit over bright. "Yeah, I mean, for leaving you in Minas Tirith, and not…you know…" She laughed again and swiped at her eyes.

"No, I don't hate you for leaving me in Minas Tirith."

"But you haven't said two words to me, since I got back…I thought…you must."

Pippin was silent for a moment, and then, hesitantly, he opened his arms, and encircled her in them. Merna leaned back against him, and hiccupped. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

Merna sighed, and hiccupped again, "I'm sorry too." She said and pulled away.

Pippin looked at her, ready to drop his arms away if she wanted him to, but she only shook her head slightly and placed her lips on his.

Pippin kissed her back without a second thought, pulling her closer to him. He tasted salt, and realized that she was crying. He pulled back, startled, and touched her face.

Tears rolled down her cheeks silently, and her chin trembled. She started to stand up, and he let her, releasing her from his hold. She swiped a hand quickly across her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Pippin…I'm so sorry…" She said, her voice breaking. And she turned and started walking away.

"Merna! Wait!" Pippin called after her…but she didn't stop. She kept walking, arms wrapped securely around her middle, and the sounds of her crying floated back to him where he sat, immobilized on the bench.

Pippin could still taste her tears on his lips; he thought…then he realized they were his own.

OOO

Hmm…it's going to be tough to top that, huh? Look for an update on thursday, or Friday!

Pippin's LK


	22. Afterglow

Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers...**blueskiezrusty**, **DJ-took**, **ArwenEvenstar83**, and **HyperLittleCatIsBloodyLazy**!

U guys rock...Sadly, I regret to admit that I have given up hope of hearing from **Rohwen Edhel** any time soon...as she is self-proclaimed "mildly irked" with me. Though I do stilllove reviews...those of youwho are reading in the dark, please, have a voice and make a comment! I'd love to know what you think. Gotta beat 120, remember?Okay...enough rambling. Here'syour chapter...I couldn'thold outuntil friday!Pippin's LK

Chapter 22: Afterglow

I kicked myself repeatedly. Why did I kiss him? Why, why? I think I may have managed to complicate the situation even more. And that was a feat…it must be some kind of record.

But Pippin kissed me back…so what did that mean? And he was the one who opened his arms to me…what does that mean? I leaned against a nearby tree and took a shaky breath.

I knew I had to go back inside…everyone would wonder where I had gone, and Frodo was my ride home. A part of me hoped that Pippin had left…and the other traitorous part hoped that he had stayed…and would come and get me.

But that would have made things too simple.

All I had to do was ask some random hobbit where Pippin had gone, and I got the whole story.

Apparently, Pippin had come back in from his pipe break, seized Diamond up in a tight embrace, and kissed her till he was out of the door again. And there were many nudges and winks going around pertaining to what the Thain's youngest child would be doing tonight.

I was crushed. I went to the privy and cried, trying to be quiet.

"I am so stupid." I whispered to no one. "What was I thinking?"

"Merna? Is that you?" I jumped, practically out of my skin. The door was open a crack, and I could see Rosie through it.

I took a few deep breaths before I answered, "Yes."

She pushed open the door slowly. "What's the matter? Sam says he's barely seen you all night…have you been in here the whole time?" She asked, concerned.

I shook my head and laughed, "No, for a while I was outside crying too." I wiped at my eyes, and gave her a watery smile.

"Why?"

I shook my head again. "I don't know…just something silly that upset me…it's nothing."

"Did Fredegar do something? I swear…if he did…" Rosie said hotly.

I waved her off. "Fredegar was a complete gentle-hobbit…it's a certain Took that has me like this." I said, flourishing a hand in front of me.

"Pippin?"

I nodded.

"What did he do?"

"We kissed." I said grimacing.

"Oh." Rosie said quietly, averting her eyes.

"No, Rosie don't…it wasn't like that…you see, I thought…I thought that maybe he remembered that he used to love me…and that maybe he was going to come back…but I heard about his little show with Diamond…Guess I was just being stupid, eh?" I sniffed.

She looked up, "Sometimes Pippin just does dumb things to cover up what he's really feeling…" She suggested.

I scowled, and shook my head, "Don't defend him…I can't hear this now…He's doing this to me on purpose. Since I've gotten back I've had nothing but pain. I've half a mind to go back with the elves."

"No Merna you can't!" She said quickly, putting a hand on my arm. "It feels like you've only just gotten back."

I leaned in and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry…I can't leave, didn't you hear, I've got no horse to leave on. I hate to insult you, Rose, but would you mind if I went home?"

Rose shook her head. "No…I don't mind. I guess you'll have to find someone to take you though, do you want me to go get Frodo?"

"No. Leave him enjoy himself. It's not often that he does this. I'll just ask Fredegar. Thanks Rosie, give my best to Sam." I said, and I left her standing there.

I knew my eyes were red, and I felt several gazes on me as I walked over to Fatty, but I ignored them. Let them think what they wanted of me…

"Um…Fredegar? Would you take me home? I would ask Frodo, but…I wanted you to take me." I said softly. A few of the other lads looked at us, and I smiled at them. Fatty held his arm out, and I placed my hand on it.

He gave his friends a winning smile, and I turned around one last time, and smiled at them as well, before stepping closer to Fredegar.

Let them think what they wanted to as well. I cared not, anymore.

We went out one of the side doors. And got into his cart.

He drove me home without a problem and when we met Bag End's door, I kissed him kindly on the mouth and told him good night. I had already thought about how easy it would be for me to convince him that the baby I was going to have in October was his…all I had to do was invite him in this one night…math was not exactly a hobbit's strong suit.

But I wasn't that kind of person. And so Fatty Boldger was not snared in my net, and therefore all he got was a very good kiss good night, and a door shut politely in his face before he could ask to see me again.

OOO

"Did Merna look like she had been crying?" Merry asked Frodo, giving him a slight nudge as Merna left the hall arm in arm with Fredegar.

Frodo nodded. "I wonder why."

"I'll bet my sword arm that Pippin had something to do with it. This has him written all over it…Did you see the show he put on with Diamond? He was covering something up for sure." Merry answered coldly.

"And he left the party too quickly for it to be a normal exit. You know Pippin, he's been known to drink and socialize until morning." He added.

Frodo agreed with him completely, but he didn't want to say anything until he knew for sure.

But just then, the lady of the hour, Rosie came over. "Hello Frodo, Merna told me to tell you that she was getting a ride with Fatty." She said cheerfully.

Merry saw his chance and sprang upon it, "Did she seem upset at all, when she talked to you?"

Rosie looked hesitant, but she had a feeling that this would all turn out for the best. "She was upset…I found her crying in the privy."

"What?" asked Merry and Frodo in unison.

Rosie gave them a half nod. "She said Pippin had upset her."

"Upset her how?" Frodo asked, his anger stirring slightly. They had obviously found the reason for Pippin's hasty exit.

"She said he'd kissed her…" Rosie said. As soon as the words left her lips Merry and Frodo were bidding her good night, and kissing her lightly on the cheek, telling her to give Sam their best. And then they were out the door.

She shook her head and smiled, turning to go and find her husband and give him his good wishes.

OOO

Merry and Frodo road to Tuckborough quickly, cantering most of the way.

Merry had an irresistible grin on his face, and Frodo was glad to have the wind on his back again. It just felt so right. Merry shook his head and realized that he knew for sure why no one else dared leave the shire.

It changed a hobbit too much…and there was no fighting it. It was something inevitable out in the rest of the world.

Frodo seemed to know what they were going to do, it seemed as if Merry didn't have to say a word. And when they tied the ponies securely, they both marched up to the door, with one thing on their minds.

They found Pippin in an empty drawing room, staring into a merrily crackling fire, drinking tea. He looked somber, almost sorrowful.

"That was quite the show you put on with Diamond. I expect she's still in your room? Dozing, no doubt." Merry said coldly.

"Merry!" Pippin said, standing, and setting his cup down just hard enough not to shatter it. "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Pippin. It's not like you to leave without saying goodbye." Frodo said quietly.

"I had to take Diamond home."

"Oh, and on such short notice too…Hobbiton's gossips will be a buzz about this tomorrow." Merry snapped.

Pippin frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on now Pippin, half of the Shire saw your little exit with Diamond…and the other half is going to hear about it tomorrow."

"So?" Pippin snapped, crossing his arms.

Merry nodded. "Exactly. So what. Don't you even care? Don't you ever think about the people you hurt?"

Pippin shook his head and backed away slightly. "Don't come in here and accuse me Merry. I didn't hurt anyone tonight…don't you tell me that I did…"

"Merna." Merry said simply.

Pippin arched a brow, looking confused.

"You kissed her tonight, didn't you?" Frodo asked quietly. It wasn't like Pippin to lie.

Pippin laughed in disbelief, and put a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe this…I really can't believe this…and what business is it of yours anyway?" He asked in defense.

"We…" Frodo started, and Pippin rounded on him.

"Oh, no…I don't think so Frodo. Don't even interject…she doesn't need to run to you every time something goes wrong…she's a big lass…"

"Pippin! What has gotten into you?" Merry hissed.

"What?" Pippin yelled. "You come in here, and start accusing me, and ganging up, on _me_…and then you ask me what has gotten into myself? OH…and did Merna mention it? SHE kissed me...she came up to _me_!"

Frodo and Merry looked at each other. "She kissed you?" Frodo said skeptically.

Pippin nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. She came up to me, and we talked briefly, and she kissed me. And the next thing I know, she's crying, and she goes walking away from me, and won't come back!"

"Rosie told us that you kissed her…she found Merna crying in the privy, right after you'd left." Merry explained.

"And what? You felt that you had to come down here immediately, and attack me? Why?" Pippin asked incredulously.

'We just don't want her hurt…" Frodo said.

"Frodo, she may have come to you in the first place when she returned, but that doesn't mean that she needs you to fight all of her battles for her! She can take care of herself!" Pippin yelled.

And that was it for Merry, it didn't matter anymore…Pippin had to know the truth...

"Pippin, she shouldn't even be fighting any battles right now…least of all with you… She's pregnant."

Pippin felt like he had been kicked in the chest, his whole existence narrowed down to those few words. Merna, pregnant… Pippin sat down heavily, breathing fast.

"What?" He said softly, looking up at Merry.

Merry grimaced at him, and wrenched a letter out of his breast pocket; he threw it at Pippin, "Here, read it for yourself," He spat, and turned and walked out of the door.

Pippin recognized the letter immediately, and read it through quickly. He looked up at Frodo, shocked, eyes wide. "Is it true, Frodo?" He asked softly.

Frodo nodded. "Perhaps now you understand."

"I've got to see her…" Pippin breathed.

Frodo shook his head. "No. She didn't want anyone to know. Besides…you've caused her enough pain tonight." He told him softly.

"But…Frodo, wait…" Pippin said as Frodo started to walk away.

Frodo paused, but didn't turn back around; saying over his shoulder, "Stay away from Bag End, Pippin. Coming there won't do anyone any good." And he left.

Pippin couldn't believe it. But it was all there…written in the letter he had still clutched in his hands. He ran his free hand across his eyes and sighed.

Merna was pregnant. And all this time, all Pippin had done was push her away. She hadn't even had a chance to tell him. He had made sure of that himself…

She hadn't even wanted him to know.

He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes…feeling sick to his stomach with guilt.

OOO

I think I topped last chapter, don't you?

Tah,

Pippin's LK


	23. The Hardest Road to Travel

I just would like to say thank you to my faithful (hopefully! grins) reviewers: bogsh5, blueskiezrusty, ArwenEvenstar83, IwishChan, HyperLittleCatIsBloodyLazy,and DJ-took! You are officially my inspiration to keep on going! And to those of you who have been reading in the dark, please, follow IwishChan's good example and review!Thanx, and here's your chapter! Pippin's LK

Chapter 23: The Hardest Road to Travel

I woke feeling refreshed, even though I had slept badly: tossing and turning, with odd thoughts running around in my head. Things like, since I wasn't with Pippin anymore…would the baby still be a boy? And would I still name him Faramir if it were?

In the end, I fell asleep to a rapid, and well thought out scenario in which I was pleasantly situated on the outskirts of the south farthing, in a small hobbit hole with a large flower garden, completely happy with my existence, and raising my son to be a good, healthy hobbit.

I dreamt about it even. But the funny thing, neither Merry, nor Frodo, nor Sam or even Pippin were anywhere in my dreams. I had completely blocked them out.

As I stood up, and looked in the mirror, stretching my nightgown around my figure, and trying to see if you could tell I was pregnant; I thought perhaps that's exactly what I needed to do…move away from everyone, and try to figure this mess out by myself.

I dressed sluggishly, feeling the effects of standing too long at the wedding, among other things…and I wished I hadn't even gotten up.

When I finally made it to the kitchen I was greeted by a more than welcome picture…Frodo was bustling around the kitchen, a small platter of eggs and bacon already set on the table amid the two place settings, and pancakes on the griddle cooking. I smiled, and suddenly the small reserve I had worked up to tell Frodo of my newborn plans faded away.

I sat down quietly; feeling as sleepy as I probably looked, and ran a hand through my hair saying softly, "What's the occasion?"

He looked up at me with a large smile, and shrugged. "No occasion, I just felt like cooking, I suppose. It's been a while since I've made a breakfast of this magnitude as well, Bilbo always loved them so…" He left off, with a small frown that melted away as quickly as it had appeared.

It seemed that Frodo was determined to be in a good mood this morning…and sad old memories were out of the question, obviously. I frowned slightly myself, and shyly picked up a piece of bacon.

For some reason, I felt uncomfortable in his presence.

Frodo noted this, and his gaze flickered over me quickly. I blushed slightly, and looked away. It felt like he could see right through me…like he already knew what I had been thinking; and worse, like he knew what had happened last night between Pippin and I. I shook off the feeling, dismissing it as preposterous. Only myself, and Pippin knew about that, no one else.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frodo gently set down the plate of pancakes and take his seat. I determined that it was all right for me to look back, the awkward feeling somewhat diminished. I helped myself to a plateful, and ate slowly, noting with surprise that I didn't feel quite so violently ill with morning sickness today. It was only a vague fluttering in my stomach.

I tried to keep my discovery from registering on my face, and failed.

Frodo raised his eyebrow and asked politely, "Did you forget something?"

I swallowed the particularly large mouthful of pancake, and tried to think of something…In the end, I smiled and took a drink of milk, giving a small shake of my head.

Frodo nodded, and laughed quietly at my expression, I imagine. And didn't push me.

Odd, usually Frodo couldn't stop asking me about things…and pestering until I gave him an actual answer…he wasn't one to take a nod, or a shrug as an adequate response. Today he was…different. As if he knew something that I didn't.

Suddenly I felt very nervous, and in my attempt to make my movements seem natural as I reached for the syrup, I nearly knocked the whole pitcher off of the table.

I coughed, quietly, and blushed as Frodo assured me that it was fine.

Just then my morning sickness seemed to catch up with me, and all that I had ate threatened to come back up, right here at the table. I excused myself hastily, and dashed off to the privy. My face scarlet with embarrassment…

I threw up into a waiting basin, and cursed my idiocy. I should have known better than this.

I wiped my mouth, and retched again.

And all the while, Frodo was standing outside, a ways down the hall, looking more worried than ever before, and feeling the helplessness that he had become so accustomed to when he looked at me.

But I, busy emptying my stomach, went on in complete ignorance of all of this…

OOO

Pippin came round in the early afternoon, and stood on Bag End's doorstep looking decidedly nervous and guilty.

Frodo was forced to let him in, noting the wary and curious glances of his neighbors as he did so. With a sigh, he shut the door firmly behind them, and crossing his arms, turned to gaze questionably at his cousin.

Pippin squirmed slightly under Frodo's disapproving stare, but held on to his resolve. "I'm here to talk to Merna." He announced, while he still had the courage to say so.

Frodo shrugged, and turning away to fuss with some overly dusty travel cloaks by the entrance, answered, "She's not able to see anyone today."

Pippin frowned, "Isn't that for her to decide?" Pippin asked angrily, knowing Frodo was intentionally turning him away…or trying to, that is.

Frodo glared, " I told you not to come here," he said harshly.

Pippin shrugged, defiant as ever, "Then you shouldn't have let me in."

"I had no choice, the neighbors would wonder if I turned you away."

"Since when do you care what they think? You weren't worried about that when Merna showed up…"

"Pippin, I'm not going to fight with you." Frodo said softly.

"And I'm not going to fight with you…I'm going to talk to Merna."

"No." Frodo answered with cold simplicity.

Pippin shook his head, anger flashing in his green eyes, "You can't keep her from me, Frodo…you don't have the right."

"I said she can't see anyone today. She's ill, and she's sleeping." Frodo said with finality.

"You're lying…she was fine last night."

"Well," Frodo mused, "She was throwing up this morning…or could I just have been mistaken?" He said coldly.

Pippin shook his head, lips pursed. "I want to see her, and I'm not leaving until I do."

Frodo shrugged. "Fine, but you'll not say a word. She needs her sleep. Carrying a baby is tiring." He added with a bitterness that cut Pippin to the quick. And as much as he wanted to tell Frodo that that was low, Pippin knew it was true, and he had no choice but to accept it.

Frodo started to walk quietly away, and Pippin followed him. They came to Merna's room quick enough, and Frodo pushed the door open gently.

And there she was…curled underneath her blankets, chin tucked squarely against her quilt. She was, without a doubt, sound asleep. There was a small frown on her lips, and her eyebrows were slightly drawn together, and Pippin found himself itching to go in and comfort her…she had smiled in her sleep even when they were forced to camp at Weathertop.

Pippin felt his heart lurch, and he turned away. Unable to see her in even this slight discomfort, knowing that he was the source. "I'm sorry Frodo, I had no idea…I won't question you again. But please…please tell her that I came to see her, and that I'm sorry."

Frodo nodded, feeling little sympathy for the pain that he saw written on Pippin's face. And closed Merna's door as softly as he had opened it, before he walked Pippin out.

He had absolutely no intention of telling Merna that Pippin had come round…it would only complicate things the more…

OOO

I dreamt strange things…First, I dreamed that I had had my baby, and that she was a fine, beautiful girl, with soft jet-black curls, and riveting blue eyes. I held her in my arms only moments, before I passed her gently to an awaiting Diamond.

Who took my baby in her arms, smiled, and then frowned at me, saying scornfully, "She looks like Frodo…I don't think Pippin'll be happy with this…"

And she put my daughter down on the path, turned and walked away. My baby cried.

But no matter how desperately I tried to reach her, or how fast I ran towards her, I couldn't touch her, couldn't even get close.

And that beautiful baby faded away, the sound of her desperate crying ringing in my ears as I screamed for her………

Suddenly, I was holding a sword. I knew instantly that it was too big for me, its weight bending my wrists toward the ground; As a man in a hooded cloak ran at me, coming closer despite my cries for mercy, and slashed downward with a sinister looking notch-bladed axe.

I fell hard, a burning pain in my chest. And my attacker disappeared. In his place was a distant-looking Pippin, gazing at me with thoughtful eyes as I bled-out on the grass.

"I knew this would happen to you Merna…you should have listened…you never listen." He said sadly, as he turned away, ignoring my increasingly feeble cries for help. I knew then that I would die without him. I wept.

Next, I was kneeling at the base of a large tree, a bloody parchment letter in my hands, as I looked down at the cold and unmoving body of a small hobbit boy who could be no one else but my son. I dropped the letter, and reached out to pull a blade of grass from his hair, before with a smile, I pried open his clenched little hand, and took the one ring.

I laughed as I held that cold circle of metal, and turned away. Knowing that finally I had a way out…That it was really over…I ran. Not caring where I ended up….

I lurched up and out of bed, falling to the floor hard enough to knock the wind out of my lungs, and choked on a sob. It was dark outside, I gathered, as I rolled, and pushed myself up to look out the window.

Frodo was probably asleep, he wouldn't be coming to comfort me now…I leaned against the bed and took audience of my injuries. Old bruises layered beneath new ones, old scars, old memories…tears came to my eyes.

I rocked forwards, placing my forehead on the cool wooden floor, and enjoying the feeling of stretching the muscles in my back. Hissing softly at the taut pain.

"I don't know what to do…" I whispered to the darkness, sitting back up. "I don't think I'm strong enough…" I added, hoping that perhaps the spider in the corner, or the plants beneath the window would understand, and tell me that it wasn't true. That I was going to be okay.

I listened hard, tears stinging my eyes and was met with…nothing. The spider sat quietly in her web, and the plants swayed with the night's breeze, completely ignoring me. I sighed, and wiped my eyes, standing slowly, and trying to bring order back to my blankets.

When they weren't so tangled, I crawled beneath them, feeling utterly alone. Even with the small life growing and resting in my belly. I wished desperately that the baby would kick, or turn, or something…just to tell me that he was still in there. But he, or she…didn't. They lay quietly, ignoring me like the rest.

I cried then, as softly as I could, for reasons more numerous then I could count. Shaking, and keening quietly for the life I had thrown away, and the tragedy of an innocent baby that would never know his father. I had really ruined things this time. And I knew that I couldn't fix them; not by myself…

OOO

Rurrr...more dreams I guess. But hey, atleast I let you guys know that they were dreams...Tah!

Pippin's LK


	24. Hope and Sorrow

rurr..here's your chapter, I had to wait and update today (thursday) because i was sooo swamped with Chem work that I barely had time to go on the net. Sorry! I hope you guys like! And damn, its a short chappie too...to make up for it, I'll update really really soon, ok? Well, please R&R we're really geting up there in reviews! Pippin's LK

Chapter 24: Hope and Sorrow

"I want her to smile again." Pippin said sadly, staring off into space.

Merry shook his head, once again regretting his rash action of throwing his letter in Pippin's face. He may well have ruined everything between Pippin and Merna for good…And Diamond wasn't too happy about it either.

Pippin had been listless, and distant towards her for the last three days, and she didn't like it one bit. She tried everything in her power to make him happy…kissed him on his nose, refilled his plate or cup whenever it was empty, complimented him, and leaned against him. And he ignored her like she wasn't even there, barely noticing when she got up and stormed away.

Merry reached out and put a hand on Pippin's shoulder. Pippin turned eyes on him that were suddenly furious, "How long did you know about her?" He snarled, pulling away.

Merry was taken aback by Pippin's sudden change in moods, he stumbled over his words at first. "I, I mean we, Frodo and Sam and I, got a letter a day before we found her. The one I gave to you." Merry started, distinctly noting the crumpled paper in Pippin's pocket.

"We knew she was coming, and we knew about her condition right then. When she didn't show up when she was supposed to…We suspected something was wrong, and I sent out the boarder patrol. We were lucky we found her." He paused, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you…but you read the letter, we were only doing what it said." Merry finished sadly.

"I don't care what that bloody letter said, Merry! You should have told me…I loved her! I **_loved_** her, don't you understand that! And now, now, she won't even see me! She can barely look at me, Merry!" Pippin yelled, before sinking back into his chair, face in his hands, shaking with silent sobs.

"Pippin…" Merry started uncertainly, his heart going out to his cousin. All his life, when Pippin had been in trouble, or in pain, Merry had been there to get him out of it…been able to comfort him. And now he could do nothing.

"Pippin, it's not too late…just go to her, tell her…she'll understand." Merry said softly, placing a hand firmly on Pippin's shoulder.

Pippin looked up, eyes red, face twisted with too many emotions to identify just one and said softly, his voice catching, "No, Merry, I won't; I can't… hurt her anymore…I just want her to be happy." He sobbed. "And….and, Merry, what do I do about Diamond? What do I do about her?"

Merry nodded grimly, knowing there was nothing he could do here, and looked away from Pippin's bent form as a wave of helplessness washed over him so strongly, he felt sick.

OOO

As the spring warmed into Summer, I felt steadily more tired, and alone. My belly was getting bigger, and I made sure my clothes got looser and looser, as the weather warmed. I tried to stay out of town, and others' sight, and avoided going anywhere that wasn't necessary. I rarely left Bag End lately, and when I did, it was only to sit under a nearby tree and read.

And then, near the end of June, as I was making my bed, after already re-sheeting Frodo's, something wonderful happened.

The baby kicked. Hard.

I gasped, and sat on the bed, pressing my hand gently against my stomach, in surprise and question. I felt a soft tap on the palm of my hand.

And then I experienced a completely new feeling it felt a little like when you come over a hill in the road too fast…the baby had turned over. And if I pressed my palm on my stomach, I could just faintly make out a bump that must have been a little head.

I smiled, suddenly filled to bursting with a feeling of hope, and happiness. Before a wave of sadness chased it away. I was the only one who knew that my baby had kicked. There was no Pippin to shout for, no Sam or Merry or Frodo to tell about the event….just nothing.

I sighed painfully as tears sprang unbidden into my eyes, and I covered my mouth. Then the baby kicked again. I laughed wetly, relaxing, and the baby quieted.

Who ever was in there, was obviously telling me not to be sad. I smiled softly, the corners of my mouth lifting only slightly. My baby….my baby loved me. It wasn't a feeling, that. No…it was a fact. And I loved them…boy, girl…it didn't matter. As long as they were born healthy, and there for me to love.

And suddenly, things didn't seem so bad. I shook my head slightly, in silent question, and resumed straightening the bed.

OOO

Pippin had continued to see Diamond. She was happy when he came to her, and allowed her in his arms….and Pippin was happy to let her. He still felt constantly miserable, and worked hard to keep it from showing.

His illusion worked on everyone around him…except for Merry that is, and Frodo, though he barely spoke to Pippin. Everything was going smoothly in his charade until one day, around theend of June…his mother posed a comment that put the key into the lock on the place where he kept his feelings for Merna.

She said, completely without malice, or hidden meaning, "I hope Frodo marries that sweet looking lass he's got staying with him at Bag End, soon. I don't like the look of things otherwise…it'll be quite a scandal if he doesn't." She had continued knitting as she said it, not perturbed in the least.

And not noticing that Pippin, seated in a chair across from hers, book in hand, had just gone from neutral, to almost hostile in approximately five seconds. He cleared his throat, and composed himself before asking, "Why would you say that, Mum?"

She looked up at him as if the answer was obvious, and said in explanation, "Well, half of Hobbiton can see that she's with child…and the other half have heard about it by now I suppose. I myself, am surprised that they haven't announced anything."

Pippin swallowed hard, feeling a bit warm. "Half of Hobbiton?" He said skeptically, raising a brow.

His mother laughed quietly, nodding. "Well of course…or at least, the womanly half. Any woman who's had a child herself, and has a decent pair of eyes can tell that that girl's carrying one of her own. But that's no reason for Frodo Baggins to go about pretending that if he doesn't do anything about it, it'll just go away." She said scornfully...

"That poor Long Cleeve lass is probably scared stiff…I don't think she's talked to anyone about the baby, and that such," his mother continued, "She was probably told not to…and I've a mind to go up there myself, and give them both a talking to." She said animatedly, waving a knitting needle.

Pippin's heart jumped at the words 'scared stiff' and for a moment, he didn't know what to say…He settled on a shrug, and politely excused himself from his mother's company, setting out to find Merry…

OOO

Note: Merna is now approximately five months pregnant at this point. The actual date for the general mention of 'the end of June' by my reckoning, is about June 28th... Just thought I would let you all know that, before I went any further with the story. Sorrythis chapter isshort, but sometimes its necessary. AndI know you're all dying to find outjust WHO wrote that mysterious letter that keeps popping up...I'll answer that question soon enough.

Pippin's LK


	25. Lies, Truth, and Just Desserts

Thankyou my wonderful reviewers...who I am too lazy to list by name (there are so wonderfully many of you) Well, here's your chapter, I said it would come quickly. Also, I only have like two more in reserve before I have to start writing again. Don't worry, the angst will be considerably lighter come more chapters. Also, the person who wrote the letter is revealed, as well as its contents, this chapter! I'll give you a hint: One of you guys guessed right. Enjoy! Please, find it in your heart to review! Pippin's LK (106 already! Whew!)

Chapter 25: Lies, Truth, and Just Desserts

It was a week later before Pippin found the courage to tell Merry what his mother had said. He felt guilty doing it all the same…but he knew it was necessary.

"They know." Pippin said simply, leaning against a fence outside of Buckland.

Merry shook his head, "How?" he asked incredulously.

Pippin shrugged, looking particularly worried. "I don't know. My mother said she could tell…she also mentioned that the entirety of Hobbiton have been informed of it."

"Maybe she was just exaggerating." Merry said hopefully.

Pippin shook his head. "My mother doesn't do that sort of thing Merry…if she says they know, then in all fairness they probably do." He sighed.

"Well then, what do _we_ do about it?"

"Tell Frodo?" Pippin suggested.

Merry scowled, "And what'll he do about it? Once he knows, he'll only try to get Merna to tell him outright…and I know how well that has worked…He's been trying to get her to tell him since she got back."

"I don't know what else to do Merry. She talks to Frodo more than she does to any of us. I think it's the best we've got." Pippin said in defeat.

"Well then, I guess we tell him." Merry said with a sigh. And together they walked towards Bag End, enjoying the summer's day and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

They were seen though, even for all their trouble by the one hobbit in the Shire who shouldn't have found out… And she wasn't particularly happy about it either.

OOO

Frodo spotted the pair of them as they came up Bag End's walk, and he hurried out of the door before Merna noticed them too. He had a feeling that whatever they had to say, she didn't need to hear. He was correct, he found out, when the first words out of Merry's mouth were:

"They know about Merna…Pippin's mum knows, and so does the rest of Hobbiton apparently." He said in a huff.

Frodo felt his eyes widen in surprise. "You can't be serious."

Pippin's face darkened, "Oh but we are, Frodo. You know that none of us would have told them…my mother said it's easy to see if you know what to look for."

Frodo sat down heavily on a bench. "What are we going to do about it?" He asked quietly.

"We were hoping you would know what to do." Merry asked hopefully.

Frodo shook his head.

"Can't you talk to her?" Pippin suggested.

Frodo looked up at him with tired eyes, "She's barely said a word to me these last few days. I don't know what's gotten into her…I think I make her nervous."

"Do you think she found out that you know?" Merry said slowly.

Frodo shook his head. "That's impossible. No…she definitely doesn't know."

'Well what then?" Pippin demanded, "We all just tip toe around the situation until what? On her way to the market someone stops her and asks, 'when's the baby due?'"

"Pippin, there's no need to talk in that tone…we're all stuck, and unless you have a better idea, lets try to stay civil at least…" Merry chided mildly.

Pippin pursed his lips, and took on a stubborn air, "I think I should go talk to her…tell her that I know."

"No!" Merry and Frodo hissed in unison.

Pippin looked angry at their objection. "Well, why not?"

"She thought she was doing you a service by not telling you…if you go on and tell her that you know about the baby, I can guarantee she'll be angry, or hurt in the least." Frodo told him.

"Well that brings us right back to square one." Merry sighed, taking a seat beside Frodo.

Frodo tipped his head back and sighed. "I'll just got to tell her then. I've got my letter. I think I'll just let her read it, and see what she makes of it." He said quietly.

Merry nodded, "Right. I'll go tell Sam." He said slowly, looking about a little nervously.

Frodo's eyes alighted on Merry's face, "Tell him not to say a word to Rosie. I don't think we should go about telling the Shire about it before we know how Merna's going to handle this."

Merry nodded, "I'm not daft, Frodo." He answered.

Frodo nodded in amused agreement. "Keep in mind that I'll be telling her that you, Sam and I, are the only ones who know. That way, Pippin, she'll have a chance to tell you herself." Frodo said, standing and placing a hand on Pippin's arm.

Pippin nodded, feeling left out. This was in all, a major event in which he played a key role. It just didn't feel right that he should pretend not to know. But it seemed it was best that he did so for now…

Merry and Pippin thanked Frodo, and said their goodbyes before heading off in their own directions. Frodo inside, Merry down the row to Sam's hole, and Pippin taking the long trek back to Buckland, where he'd left his pony…

Pippin scanned the woods around him as he strode down the road and all of a sudden his heart began to beat faster as he imagined that he saw a familiar blonde head duck around a tree. He stopped for a moment, before he brushed off the uncomfortable imagining, and walked faster.

As Diamond, her breathing hard, tired to melt into a nearby tree, desperate to avoid being noticed…

OOO

Frodo looked uncomfortable. He jumped at my smallest movement, and said barely a word to me through all of dinner. I kept giving him encouraging looks, but he seemed to miss them, or interpret them as something else entirely.

We were just starting on dessert, and he had already cracked a plate, and dropped three spoons when I'd had enough…

"What's wrong, Frodo?" I demanded, turning a hawk-eye on him before continuing. "And I don't want excuses or 'it's nothings' either…I know something's bothering you." I finished, waving my own spoon.

He swallowed, and looked away, a flush creeping up his neck. I smiled, "Oh come on, Frodo, it can't possibly be that bad?"

He set down his spoon and reaching into his pocket pulled out a worn, wrinkled piece of parchment, which he set about smoothing out on the edge off the table.

My curiosity peaked, and I asked interestedly, "Is that from Gandalf?" Noting how the writing on the front seemed too intricate for the average hobbit.

Frodo swallowed again, and I had the impression that a particularly sticky piece of pie had gotten caught in his throat. But that was not the case…and in the end, I found myself wishing it were.

Frodo shook his head. "No, actually, It's a letter from Arwen." He said softly. So softly, that first I didn't catch the name he uttered.

"What?" I said with a slightly nervous smile.

Frodo cleared his throat, looking as if the words pained him to say them, and repeated louder this time, "It's a letter from Arwen."

I sighed in relief. "For me?" I asked excitedly. I hadn't heard from her in months, but I had attributed that to being crowned Queen of all Middle Earth…it had to be a somewhat demanding job, I supposed.

Again Frodo shook his head. "No, actually it was a letter for me. Sam and Merry got one too…I was just thought you might be interested in reading it."

I raised an eyebrow; "It looks pretty well-read to me already." I said with a small laugh, "Why are you bringing it up now?"

Frodo cast nervous, no…worried eyes on me, and my heart quickened, I felt the baby shift slightly.

"Would you like to read it?" He asked softly.

I licked my lips, them suddenly feeling very dry, as I nodded. Frodo passed me the parchment, and I opened it, noticing that it made barely a wisp of a sound…the creases were so worn.

It read:

_Dear Frodo,_

_I hold a high hope that you shall receive this letter before Merna arrives in the Shire. I do not mean to startle you with this news, and I inform you now, that she has been kept safe these past few weeks. She has been in Lothlorien with the Lady of the Woods, and if this letter is timed as I have planned it too be, she is traveling from Lorien as you read this._

I paused and swallowed hard, my heart beating rapidly, as I tried to catch Frodo's eyes with my own. He avoided my gaze, and I continued.

_I feel it is my obligation, to tell you why she was in Lorien in the first place. I regret that it is through me that you find this out, and will not hear it first in Her own words, but I fear that she will hesitate to tell you, if she tells you at all...Merna is carrying a child._

My heart stopped and tears sprang to my eyes as I read those words. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frodo's head lift, and his face turn towards mine, but I could not tear myself away to look up at him. A single teardrop fell and blurred the word_ child_. I blotted at it with little success before going on…

_I must ask you now, to take care in preventing her from discovering that you hold this knowledge. I fear that she will not...understand. But if she is still the hobbit that she was for her short stay in my home, she will try to do this on her own…and she will fail, if she is allowed to do so._

_You may now be wondering how it is that I know this…but I am sure that if you searched your memory, you would find the answer. For as you know, my father is gifted with Foresight… These visions had come upon him shortly after you had arrived in Rivendell. But He had not thought it important to tell me all of this until after you had left, or I would have told you then. I apologize for his thoughtlessness. _

I swiped at my eyes, almost hearing Arwen's voice speaking the words printed on that page…

I beseech your help now…please, aid her in any way that you can. I fear she is lost on some lonely path that she has chosen for herself. She will need whatever you have to give. Though have a care, as she must not know that you have discovered her secret. You have my many thanks in this, Frodo Baggins, and my full-trust that you will do as I ask. 

_I leave you now with the knowledge that the father of Merna's child is Peregrin Took, and that above all else, you must allow Merna to tell him of these events of her own free will. This is what my father has told me, and I fear the changes that may occur if this precaution is not followed._

_Ú i vethed nâ i onnad, tulta tuolya, Frodo._

_Arwen_

I looked up, in shock. And loosed a shuddering breath that I had been holding unconsciously.

Frodo's gaze locked with mine, and I wet my lips, not able to tear myself away from his gaze as I said quietly, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to know."

My heart was beginning to adopt its normal rhythm again, and smiled weakly.

"So its true, Merna?" He asked softly.

I shook my head. "Of course its true. The Evenstar doesn't lie." I mumbled, my face reddening. It felt good to finally be able to talk to someone about my long kept secret, but doing so now was making me feel somewhat embarrassed.

Frodo coughed again, and picked at his pie.

I sighed. "Well, this is awkward." I said sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" He asked nervously.

I licked my lips, "You said Merry and Sam knew about this…that they got a letter too? What about Pippin?"

Frodo looked up, and calmly shook his head. "No, Pippin doesn't know. But yes, Sam, and Merry and I have known since you returned. That's why we were always trying to protect you…trying keep you from doing stupid things. We didn't succeed often." He mumbled his last few words with a smile.

I sighed. "Well, it's a bloody good thing that Pippin doesn't know…I kissed him at Sam's wedding."

"Why?" Frodo asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think I wanted to tell him then…but I couldn't. Will you keep my secret?"

Frodo jumped. He looked a bit startled, and slightly guilty. "Of course…but you should know…"

"What?" I asked, smiling, and shoving a large spoonful of apples and pastry into my mouth.

"A few days ago, someone in Hobbiton asked Merry why we, meaning you and I, hadn't formally announced your pregnancy, or made any arrangements to have you wed…I'm sorry Merna, but………they know. And they think the baby's mine." Frodo said, visibly wincing as he uttered his last few words.

I coughed and sputtered, reaching for my mug and draining its contents, as the shock of his words kicked me in the ribs.

"Are you alright?" Frodo asked with a worried smile as he patted me on the back.

I nodded, and sighed, suddenly feeling very tired, with a very dry throat as I excused myself from his presence, mumbling something about sleep, and a baby as I went. Frodo let me be, having expected a much worse and more extravagant reaction from me, and thankful that he hadn't gotten it.

I dropped into bed like a stone, and slept soundly, but for the worried dreams that wriggled their way into my mind near sunrise.

I awoke, imagining eyes staring at me through the windowpane in my room, but after I got up and found no one, I dozed off once again, wrapped securely in a light cotton sheet, and dreaming about my son.

OOO

Elvish translation: This is not the end…it is the beginning. Summon forth your strength, Frodo.

Well, that was a somewhat happy ending for once. I hope you enjoyed!

Pippin's LK


	26. Particulars

Chapter 26: Particulars

I stayed in bed long after I had awoken. It felt good to be able to lie there, and not have to bumble around for an excuse when I finally did get up.

What a mess I had gotten myself into…and pulled Frodo into the knot as well…with a large part of the shire thinking that the baby I was carrying was his. It'll be quite a shock to them when I tell them otherwise…but I don't know when I'll be like to do that, even.

I was stuck. For, I couldn't announce that it was Frodo's baby, with out it being an outright lie…But I couldn't tell anyone that it was Pippin's child either…it would look like I was just making allegations, and it would shame Pippin, who was in such a close relationship with Diamond. People would wonder, if it really were his baby, why he hadn't stayed with me. I would look like a liar.

So I had three choices…one, tell them it was Frodo's, and eventually marry him so that we could spare further shame…two, say that it was Pippin's, and disgrace him beyond any hope of redemption…or three, keep my mouth shut.

I am supposing now that number three is my safest bet, and that both Frodo and Pippin would agree with me.

Though I will admit, for a second there, I was leaning towards choice number two…it would have been nice to see Pippin's face when he heard what I had done…but then I remembered the lasting effects that it would leave, and I pushed it from my thoughts.

I sighed again, and turned over, hiding my face from the morning sun and closing my eyes.

I dozed back to sleep, and when I finally got out of bed some hours later, I found Bag End empty and silent. There was a tray of fresh sweet rolls on the counter, with a note pinned under them that read:

_Please eat one of these…or two, your choice. I've stepped out for a bit, needed to pick up some parchment and sealing wax. I'll be back before afternoon tea. You're welcome to do whatever you'd like, there's a sketchbook and some charcoal on the table in my study if you feel like drawing…please, just take it easy._

_See you soon,_

_Frodo_

I smiled, and picked up a roll. They were cold; Frodo had obviously made them early, and began to eat, while walking towards his study. I frowned when I entered, it was untidy and there was a new ink stain of the corner of the writing desk.

Swallowing my roll, and the slight feelings of guilt I was feeling as I starting opening drawers, I picked gently through Frodo's things.

What I found puzzled me…it being three large blocks of sealing wax in various colors, and a bundle of brand new parchment.

My frown deepened, and I knew for sure that Frodo wasn't at the post, buying supplies. It was a large mistake on his part to direct me towards his study when he had lied so outright. I sat down in the chair to contemplate this, when I heard a knock on Bag End's front door.

I was sure that it wasn't Sam, who I would have expected at this hour…he usually came in the side door by the garden.

I stopped by the kitchen on my way to answer it, and took another roll. I paused before opening the leaf green door, and after I had opened it, I wished vehemently that I hadn't.

There, standing on Bag End's step, was Diamond Brace Girdle. And I couldn't keep the scowl off my face, as I asked impolitely, "What do you want?"

She looked pleasantly startled to see me, and smiled. "I was actually hoping to speak with Frodo Baggins, is he in?"

"No." I spat bitterly.

She arched a brow at me. "Are you quite sure?"

I grimaced, and narrowed my eyes with annoyance as I replied, "Yes, I am quite sure." Was she being extra daft today, or was it just me?

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging off of Pippin's arm, or something?" I added sourly.

She looked at me for a few seconds, obviously not knowing quite how to react, but then she laughed saying, "Oh Merna, you're quite a tease. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Nope…I don't think I shall." I said politely, with a smile.

Now, she looked generally puzzled, and a little hurt. "Why not?" She said, softly, eyes intent on mine, feigning hurt feelings.

I clenched my teeth through my false smile briefly before responding, "Because, Diamond, I don't particularly like you, and I see to reason to pretend otherwise."

"Oh. Well I just thought that you might want to talk to me…considering what I know." She said lightly, playing with her hair.

I looked at her curiously. "I regret to inform you, Diamond, that I do not care what you know. And I don't consider it valuable to stand here any longer and chat with you, and waste my time."

"So you don't mind that I know that you're pregnant with Frodo's baby?" She said softly. She had obviously intended her words to come as a shock to me…and her face registered her profound surprise as I laughed.

I smiled merrily, "Oh, is that what this is about?" I said lightly, "No, Diamond, I don't mind. For as far as I am concerned, you know nothing…you don't even know if what you're telling me is true! I suggest you tell the gossip that you got this from not to spread any more lies."

She frowned outright now, and with one final attempt to hurt me, replied with venom, "Alright, I'll make sure to let Merry know right a way."

And she turned and was gone before I understood the full meaning of her words.

Merry? She's telling me that Merry told her I was pregnant? As if I'd believe that. Merry was one of my truest friends…he stuck by me even when he had to choose between Pippin and I.

But still…I have to admit; having someone tell me to my face that they knew I was pregnant was horribly unnerving…it was hard for me to brush this off…

I decided to take a walk and go set the record straight…or, at least straighter than it was.

OOO

"So she knows?"

Frodo nodded, a smile gracing his face. "She took it amazingly well, too. I mean…I expected tears, or something. But she was almost…happy, about it."

Pippin sighed; Merry turned a thought over in his head…"So, she knows that we know. Did you tell her about the rest of the town?"

"Yes. I even told her that they think the baby's mine." Frodo started, but Pippin cut him off.

"You told her that they think the baby's yours?" He said dangerously.

Frodo turned on him, with a frown. "Of course. Because they do think it's mine." He said lightly, his eyes betraying what his tone did not.

"You told him that yourself, Pip." Said Merry, trying to keep the peace.

Pippin shook his head. "No…I never said that."

Frodo looked hurt, "Pippin, what's gotten into you?"

Pippin laughed, "What's gotten into me is that you told her that all of Hobbiton thinks the baby's yours!"

"They do think that Pippin…you told me that!" Frodo shouted back, all too ready to match his voice to Pippin's…

"Pippin, it was a good thing that he did that…otherwise she might suspect that you know." Merry added quietly.

"Oh, of course! Of course it's a good thing…a good thing for Frodo that is!" Pippin yelled, un-sated.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked bewilderedly.

"You…you practically told her that you wanted the baby to be yours!" Pippin told him, clenching his teeth as if it pained him to say it.

Frodo looked stunned, and refused to answer such an outlandish accusation.

Merry shook his head, bewildered as well. "Pippin, he had to tell her that…you said so yourself, that your mother believed him to be the father…what else could he do?"

Pippin suddenly looked deflated, "I don't know…I just…I just don't want her…"

"To what Pippin? To have someone who loves her? Somewhere to turn to, when she's in trouble?" Frodo spat bitterly.

"You don't want her to love someone else, do you, Pippin?" He continued…"You don't want her to move on like you did, you'd rather she be alone. Or with some **_safe_** watching her. You don't want her to find someone else!" He accused.

Pippin reddened at the comments, but pressed his lips together and said nothing.

"Admit it Pippin!" Frodo yelled. "Admit it." He repeated quietly.

"Fine!" Pippin yelled, seemingly caving under Frodo's claims. "I don't want her to move on." He said quietly, looking pained.

Frodo shook his head. "I'm sorry Pippin, but I guess you'll just have to stop being selfish. It is unfair to ask of her, what you're not willing to do yourself. You have Diamond…let Merna find someone to love her like you did."

Merry had stayed quiet throughout their spat, not wanting to tell Frodo to stop being so harsh. Merry knew how much Pippin still loved Merna…but he wasn't willing to hurt Diamond to go back to her. And Frodo was right…Merna should be allowed to move on. She would need someone to help her with the baby.

The baby. Pippin's baby, that is.

Merry sighed, and put his face in his hands, and continued to say nothing.

Pippin stared silent daggers in Frodo's direction, and after a few uncomfortable minutes, Frodo announced that he had to go home, because he had told _Merna_ that he would be home before Tea. Pippin clenched his teeth at Frodo's exit, and he had hard time keeping himself from shouting an insult at his cousin's back.

All the while he was thinking that he should be grateful of Frodo, not angry with him.

But he was, and he nursed his angry feelings like a delicate seedling, which, under his constant care, was starting to bloom…

OOO


	27. Defiantly Beautiful

_A fruit tart sounds pleasant (grins). Ahem...Rohwen Edhel! Nice to have you back. I apologize for not welcoming you sooner. I've been alittle scrambled lately. And sorry for the late late late update...I've been sick for a week (true, I got a blood draw and everything), and I dropped a class so there was that to deal with. Hmmm, why only3 reviews on the last chapter? Where did everybody go?Anywho before I go and leave you to your chapter, can anyone please tell me: What do you call a sequel of a sequel? I am dead serious about this. I really don't know..._

_Oh...and thankyou to my reviewers...HLCIBL (wherever did you come up with yur penname?), ArwenEvenstar83, and welcome back Rohwen Edhel!_

* * *

Chapter 27: Defiantly Beautiful

"Are you quite sure that _this_ is the announcement that you wish to put forth…we are very strict about retractions and that such…" The mayor told me in caution. He slid the paper with my handwriting on it back towards me.

I looked at what I had written with a smile, and nodded, pushing the paper back. "Yes, I am sure,"..."quite sure," I added as he opened his mouth again.

Still it seemed like he refused to touch the parchment again, and instead stared at it, lying on his desk like it was going to bite him.

I arched a brow, smoothing the pregnancy shirt that Galadriel had given me over my form, "Is there a problem with what I've written? I believe I followed the guidelines…or…" I left off and he coughed uncomfortably.

"No…you did follow the guide lines correctly, except…" He left off, and coughed nervously into a closed fist, "Usually with birth announcements they come _after_ the marriage announcement…or at least have the father's name on them as well…why don't you…"

I cut him off before he finished his suggestion. "Look, I don't mean to be rude and I know what I am doing is unorthodox…why, you could even say it was down right strange, but yes, this is what I wish to announce." And without further ado, I read what I had written aloud:

_Merna of Long Cleeve, age 26 wishes to announce the up and coming birth of her first child. The baby is due around the approximate date of November the twenty-fifth. Gifts (if any,) are to be dropped off at Bag End (near Bag Shot Row) if one feels that oneself wishes to contribute Miss. Long Cleeve's joy. _

_Thank you._

I looked up at him with a smile. "And thank you for your time, Sir. I greatly appreciate it." I patted him nicely on the arm before I turned and made my way out. His mouth was slightly agape at the thought of my scandalous birth announcement, and he still had not reclaimed my paper. But what I had written was exactly what was going to be happening.

I sighed and hoped that it wouldn't cause much of a stir…

OOO

Merna and Frodo arrived back at Bag End almost simultaneously, both coming in different doors. Frodo coming in through the front, and Merna, through the door by the garden, with a sprig of wild mint in her teeth from the herb section.

Frodo smiled at her appearance, with her looking-more-than relaxed in a loose green top with a modest bust line, and a pair of baggy drawstring pants. Her curls were a bit windblown and sticking up on one side, and a daisy was stuck behind her ear on the other, and she was smiling.

Frodo shook his head slightly, glad that she had been finally able to tell him about her secret. She seemed to be doing much better because of it. "What kind of tea would you like?"

She shrugged, and twirled the mint between her fingers. "Any, would be fine. Do you want me to go out to the herb garden and get anything to put in it?"

"More mint, if you wouldn't mind. By the way…whatever did you find to occupy yourself out there anyway? You can't have been weeding…Sam usually handles that."

Merna stopped for a second, and looked absently at the table before she replied, "Oh, this and that…I tasted a few things, the mint came in particularly nice this year…" she murmured.

Frodo nodded his assent, and put the water on to boil, and when he turned back round, Merna's chair was empty, and he could just faintly hear the garden door opening.

She was back only moments later, with a handful of mint, the sprig that was in her mouth vanished. Merna sat down quietly and chewed on her bottom lip, silent.

Which was odd…usually Merna was one of the most talkative hobbits. It wasn't like her to sit idle, with out a conversation. Frodo frowned slightly, and sat down across from her, studying.

She looked well…rested and tidy. And her green eyes were veiled slightly by her lashes as she studied the grain of the table, the dark circles beneath them already faded. He could plainly see the scar above her left eye, and the way it lightened the brow where it crossed through it. There was a small scar by the corner of her lips as well…a reminder from her recent fall from Arathorn. And one on her left cheek, that she had arrived with from Lorien.

Frodo would have continued to observe her further had she not looked up, and caught his eyes with her own. She tilted her head cockily and asked, "Were you studying me, Frodo Baggins?"

Frodo blushed, and would have looked away, but she still had his eyes snared with her own. He nodded, embarrassed, "Err…yes, I was."

She laughed quietly, and tipped her chin up, exposing her slender neck. "And what did you discover? Am I like to a butterfly? Or more kin to a moth?" She said, teeth flashing in a wild grin.

Frodo swallowed, and suddenly images of he and Merna when they had been captive in the Window on the West filled his mind. His blush deepened, and he forced himself to look away as he replied, "Definitely a butterfly."

A smile quirked on her lips as she questioned him further, resting her chin in her hands. "Oh? And what colour am I?"

Frodo turned back towards her…and took in fully her face, with its startling green eyes, honey curls and beautiful heart shape. She was definitely beautiful, almost defiant in it. He could only think of one color to describe that…"You're a light sea green."

She wrinkled up her nose, enjoying the game… "Like the colour a hobbit's face turns when he rides a boat on the sea, you mean?" She asked in fun.

Frodo shook his head, face somber as he replied, "No…green blue like the colour of the water off the shores of the harbor on a clear day."

Merna sighed, "It would be nice to see the harbor one day."

"Maybe we could go there…soon."

She shook her head sadly, "No, I don't believe so. I don't feel up to any more journeys until after this baby is born." She said quietly with a sad smile as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Frodo swallowed again and nodded, eyes settling on her hand…he could faintly see the white puckered edges near the middle of her palm…from the scar that she had gotten that day on Weathertop. He looked away again, as he felt the gravity of what she had been willing to sacrifice for him.

The teakettle whistled indigently, and Frodo jumped, shaken away from his thoughts.

Merna looked startled as well, and dropped her other hand away from her face, readjusting herself in the chair, as Frodo set a steaming mug in front of her, and she took a quick sip, enjoying the tingling feeling in her mouth as she burnt her tongue. At least it gave her an excuse not to talk more.

Frodo looked preoccupied as well and didn't say anything further, but pulled an open book towards him as he stirred his own tea, his spoon clinking lightly against the glass, the only sound in the room but for breathing.

He scowled at the pages, realizing that things seemed awkward between Merna and himself once again, and hating it.

With a sigh he stood up, tucking his book under one arm, and carefully holding his mug in front of him with the other as he mumbled something about reading and light, and made his way hastily to his study, the heavy door clicking firmly shut behind him.

Merna sat at the table, still, gazing after him, her tea abandoned as minutes later with a small sigh she got up to go to her room and find the sketch book that Frodo had given her…visions of a particular sea-green butterfly flitting around in her mind's eye.

OOO

I think that spark just finally grew, eh DJ Took?

Pippin's LK


	28. Kiss me Goodnight

Aha...a _triquel_. Now, why didn't I think of that? Yes dears, I am thinking of doing another sequel.I was hoping that you wouldn't guess it for a while, but I guess I was obvious!(grins) I don't think that I can tie up Merna's tale in the next couple chapters...Okay, this chap is a bit on the shorter side too, but it's very eventful. Oh, and if you keep up these wonderful reviews (I loved these last ones!) I'm sure you'll have an update very very very soon,okay?

tah! PLK

* * *

Chapter 28: Kiss Me Goodnight?

That night, Pippin and Diamond took a walk around the Shire. Diamond was perfectly at ease, slung into his arm, her gait matching his, not sensing his nervous energy, or preoccupation.

She sighed, and leaned into him more, and Pippin shrugged her off, finding an excuse in putting both his hands in his pockets.

How could Frodo have told Merna that they thought it was his baby? He sighed. He knew very well why Frodo had told her…so that she'd know she still had a place to turn to for help.

It felt like a betrayal, and no matter what cover Pippin put on it, or what reason he gave it…it still felt like a betrayal.

Diamond finally seemed to be picking up on his mood, as Pippin ducked away from her arm as she tried to hook it through his own, saying, "What's up with you tonight?"

Pippin shrugged and looked away, "I was just thinking about something."

Diamond pursed her lips. "No, you were thinking about someone, and I'll bet my teeth it wasn't me."

"Diamond…." Pippin paused, "Merna's pregnant." He said through clenched teeth, not wanting her to know, not wanting to face her accusations.

Diamond shrugged, face pinched, "I bet Frodo's thrilled. He's finally found a way to keep someone with him no matter how strangely he'll act…"

Pippin turned to look at her, stopping in his tracks, and resisting his urge to take her by the shoulders and ask her where she gets the right to talk about Merna like that, let alone Frodo. Instead, he focused on the stars, just beginning to glow in to life in the sky and asked slowly, "What do you mean?"

"_Well_," She started, as if the answer was obvious, "It's his baby after all, and she'll need the help, so she's obviously not leaving Bag End anytime soon."

Pippin wet his lips, and nodded, wondering just what she would say to him if she knew that it was His baby that Merna was carrying… "Where did you hear that?" he asked flatly.

Diamond shrugged, a casual rise and fall of a shoulder, "People talk."

Pippin nodded.

Diamond looked at him, as he carefully avoided her gaze, and tapped a foot impatiently saying with a whine in her voice that she didn't bother to remove, "I have to get home…my parents will wonder."

Pippin looked at her, blandly, as if it didn't really matter to him what her parents thought.

"Aren't you going to walk me home?"

Again, a bland look and no answer. Instead, he glanced towards the lights coming from the Golden Perch, which was just around the bend.

"Pippin, are you going to walk me home?"

"I'm sorry Diamond, but I can't…" He mumbled, turning away slightly.

"Why not?" She demanded, sounding hurt.

It stirred Pippin's anger slightly, to hear her whining at him like this over something trivial. She knew where her home was…why didn't she just walk there herself?

"Because I'm busy. I'm meeting Merry at the Perch."

"You didn't mention that when you came and got me." She said indigently.

"I just remembered now."

"Oh."

There was a strong silence between them, as Diamond scuffed her feet and Pippin started to walk away.

"Pippin wait!" Diamond called after him, coming forward to take his arm. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?" She asked with a shy smile.

Pippin kept himself from cringing, and moved forward to capture her lips briefly with his own. Diamond still did not look happy about being left standing in the road, but it wasn't often that Pippin gave her a public display of affection, and so she was sated, and only walked home feeling slightly miffed.

Pippin, on the other hand, rounded the corner, ducked out of sight of the Perch and started to take the long way towards Bag Shot row.

OOO

He stopped with his hand poised over the knob on the Leaf Green door when he remembered...he wasn't supposed to know. Pippin turned away with a curse, controlling his temper as he resisted punching the wood of the door.

Instead, he crept quietly around to the side window, and sat below it, the dew on the grass seeping into his trousers. He sighed and tipped his head back, hearing faintly the sounds from within…Frodo's voice…and Merna's.

They both held the lilt of complete ease, a typical conversation after dinner. Probably talking of trivial things…how green the grass was this year…that the price of eggs had gone up by a shire-penny. Pippin squeezed his eyes shut, and pushed the pain he was feeling away.

He listened only moments longer before it was too much, before he got up and silently moved away. Beginning again, the long trek back to the Perch, nursing a futile hope that at least Merry was there.

OOO

I didn't confront Frodo about his shady whereabouts that Morning until well after dinner, both of us seated in the drawing room, a small fire in the round hearth to ward off the cool summer night chill. I held onto my tea and leaned back, sipping slowly. I had used more than my fair share of sugar and honey, and it now tasted more of sweet than of tea.

I sighed, and pulled my cup to my lap, saying pleasantly, "So…where were you this morning?"

Frodo looked up at me with a smile. "I was at the post. I mean to send out some letters soon, and I was low on supplies."

I shook my head, my smile mirroring his own, recognizing the beginning of a friendly sparring match. "No…you weren't. I regret to admit, but I went through your desk drawers. You had left the place in disarray, and I just couldn't help myself. I found three blocks of sealing wax, and a bundle of new parchment."

Frodo cocked an eyebrow at me. "You didn't?" he exclaimed, masking his face with an overly cheerful smile.

I nodded, "I have acted poorly, but yes, I did. Now…if you wouldn't mind, where were you?"

Frodo stared blankly at me for a second, a smirk on his lips as he said slyly, "Where were _you_, this morning?"

I gave a small shake of my head. "In town. I felt like a walk, and I had to talk to somebody."

Frodo pounced, sensing an opening, and replying, "Oh, really? And just who was so important that you walked all the way into town to talk to them?"

I coughed, pretending to choke slightly on my tea, and rasped out quietly, "Oh…the mayor."

All friendly pretenses left Frodo's face at my words. "What? Why did you do that? What did you tell him?" he asked all at once.

I shrugged, frowning, thinking that is was my own business what I told him, but answered anyways…"I wrote a birth announcement…I think he said that it would be in the Herald or something tomorrow…"

"The Shire Herald? Merna…that's the paper! Don't you understand? Any one who reads the paper tomorrow will know…"

"So what?" I spat, rubbing my temples, feeling a headache coming on, "Maybe I'm tired of hiding it. I won't be able to anyways for much longer Frodo…I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm beginning to show." I said with a smile, indicating my growing bump.

Frodo shook his head. "Merna, Pippin's family reads the paper…Pippin reads the paper." He said cautioning me. But he was too late.

I shrugged. "And again, I say it, so what? He'll find out sooner or later. And I didn't even say who the father was." I said in my defense.

"You didn't say who the father was? And the Mayor still agreed to print it?"

"He didn't have much choice, Frodo. I had done nothing wrong, and he had no reason to turn me away. Just because it hasn't been done before doesn't mean that it can't be."

Frodo shook his head, "I should have known better. Anyway, I thought that you were going to tell Pippin to his face, not let him find out through some second-hand source."

"Pippin can find out just like the rest of the Shire. Because, frankly, I do not care anymore. Oh…and by the way, Diamond came here today looking for you, which is ridiculous on its own accord, but then she tried to sell me some absurd nonsense…saying that Merry had told her I was pregnant."

I shook my head at the notion, and studied Frodo's face for any reaction.

It held mild surprise, and apparent irritation. "I wish Diamond would just stay out of it. Did she say why she was here?"

"No. She just said she wanted to talk to you. So…you dodged my question expertly…just where were _you_, this morning?"

"I was visiting Merry."

I searched his features and decided that he was telling the truth. I told him then, "I should go see Sam tomorrow…hopefully before he gets a hold of a paper, and Rosie reads it…I'm hoping to tell her myself."

Frodo arched a brow, "Oh, so you care enough to tell Rosie face to face, but not Pippin…who is the father, I might add."

And at that, I looked him square in the eye, allowed a smug smile to come to my lips and replied, "Exactly."

I then excused myself and went to bed. My feet were sore from walking.

OOO

When Merna finally excused herself and went home, the next afternoon, in the quiet she left in her wake Rosie finally had a chance to let what she had been told fully sink in.

So…Merna was pregnant, and by more than a little, Rosie thought with a mental frown. She had neglected to mention just who the father was, the only candidates being Frodo, or Pippin, Rose Cotton deduced.

She also decided that the winner would have to be Pippin.

That would explain Merna's strange behavior towards him at the wedding, and account for Sam's barely masked hostility for Pippin in the last couple of weeks. In fact, it all made sense now.

It was troubling to know that Pippin was going on as if nothing had happened…surely he had to know, or he would, after he read the Herald today, anyway. Rosie shook her head. It was a crying shame, it was. A scandal too, no doubt.

And Rosie wondered why Merna hadn't confronted him on it yet…Merna was so strong willed, but she was being uncharacteristically meek when it came to this.

Rosie sighed, and picked through a basket of yarn, settling on a mint green spool, and pulling out her needles as she began the stitches for a blanket, thinking that if it was her in Merna's place, she would have told Pippin right a way, and made him take responsibility.

Besides…it was clear to even the simplest hobbit that the two of them still loved one another. Pippin may be fooling Diamond…but everybody else saw right through his act. She smiled, knowing that of course Pippin loved Merna.

One couldn't even say her name without Pippin's attention catching immediately on the speaker.

He would just have to admit to it soon enough, she decided.

Merna needed him…and as much as he refused to admit it…Pippin needed her too.

OOO

(Sigh) I'm getting sentimental aren't I? Don't worry though, it gets really rocky real soon, let me tell you. BTW, great reviews U guys! Absolutely great! If you were trying to speedup my recovery, you succeeded! I am back! Look for another update soon.

PLK


	29. Of Tooks and Bagginses

Okay, I'm sorry this is late and short, and the ending is kind of weird, but this is what I've got...Also, there might be a short period of time where you guys don't get your frequent updates, I've got like a million papers due for school, and only half of the next chapter typed. That's it...one half. I'm trying to make it a really long one though, so when it does get posted, it will be good. Thanx much, review if you want to, I'd love to know what you thought of this.Huzzah to my new reader(s)!PLK

Chapter 29: Of Tooks and Bagginses

Rosie was as shocked as the rest of the Hobbiton at my announcement. Even though I did give her the courtesy of telling her face-to-face.

I walked back to Bag End with a growing headache and an upset stomach. And I could physically feel the stares of passers by on my back. No one even attempted to confront or talk to me.

Frodo looked worn, and was paging though a stack of maps in the drawing room when I got home. I sat down heavily stretching my legs out in front of me, and sighing. "There are some things for you to go through in your room. I put them on your bed." He said flatly.

He showed little sympathy for me…feeling that I had brought all of this stress on myself. In his opinion, I didn't have to go tell everyone.

I scowled and tromped out, mumbling about inconsiderate hobbits.

I smiled when I opened the door. Stacks of baby things were piled from my pillow to the foot of my bed.

"A few of those are my old things…" Frodo called absently from the drawing room.

My eyes were tearing up, as I filtered through blankets and jumpers, hats and little vests. I swiped at them impatiently and the baby fluttered in my belly. I wondered who had knitted all of these things for Frodo, and my fingers grazed over a bigger vest with FB embroidered in gold over the pocket.

I would have to find a way to thank him.

OOO

_Merna of Long Cleeve, age 26 wishes to announce the up and coming birth of her first child. The baby is due around the approximate date of November the twenty-fifth. Gifts (if any,) are to be dropped off at Bag End (near Bag Shot Row) if one feels that oneself wishes to contribute Miss. Long Cleeve's joy. _

_Thank you._

Pippin read it slowly, his frown deepening. He turned the page over, looking for more, but there was nothing. That was it. Merna was going to have a baby was all it said. No mention of marriage or who the father was.

He reached up to rub his temples, letting the paper fall to the floor with a quiet rasp.

He hadn't expected something like this so soon. Frodo must have told her to do it. Why else would she have brought every gossip and curious hobbit in Hobbiton down upon her back else wise?

Pippin shook his head and wondered what he was going to do now. Confront her? Finally ask her to tell him the truth? Did he finally have the courage to do it?

He would have to now. There was no other choice. She was going to have the baby in only four months. Four months. If he didn't…she would stay with Frodo. Perhaps even marry him. He would be the father that her child knew.

_Merna Baggins._

Pippin clenched a fist.

_Diamond Took._

He sighed and leaned heavily back in his chair.

How many times had she said those two words to him? _Diamond Took_, she'd told him, her arm slung across his chest after they'd made love that first time in his bedroom. He had held her tighter then, not in love, but in fear.

What have I done? He had thought.

It wasonly a little laterthat he knew that he knew for sure that hewould have to marry her…or leave her disgraced in her father's eyes. Old manBrace Girdlehad walked in upon them a few days later…down in one of the guest rooms of her home.

"_You listen here, Sonny. You're lucky to still be standing on both legs after what I've just seen."_ Her father had snarled quietly in his ear afterwards, Diamond, mortified in the tiny library, well out of earshot.

"_So, you're going to marry my girl good and proper for this. I won't have her be talked about by folk for what you've done to her. Understand me? I won't have it. And if you don't…well, my girl won't be the only one who'll go through hell for it."_

And not knowing what else to do, Pippin had agreed.

Of course, he had thought Merna dead at the time. Had mourned for her, more so, even at the thought of marrying someone else.

It seemed that his bloody knack of getting himself in trouble had surfaced again. Come back like a cancer to torment him once again. Why hadn't he thought things through?

And now he had to choose…Diamond or Merna. He had to decide who needed him the most.

OOO

She opened the door with a slight smile, noting the worried look on Pippin's face.

"Is something wrong?" She whispered, voice wavering as he took a step towards her.

He gathered her into his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair, fiercely holding her against him, not wanting to let go. "I'm so sorry." The sorrow in his voice rocked her, and she had wanted to push him away, and comfort him all at the same time...

"Pippin, you're scaring me."

...But she hadn't had a chance to make that choice, for then he had kissed her. Passionate and longing like he hadn't done in such a long, long time.

And She wove her fingers in his hair and kissed him back. All of the rampaging thoughts in her head suddenly quieted as she realized that she had never felt so right before…

…Had never felt so loved.

OOO

Huzzah!

PLK


	30. Burnt Lembas Bread

Okay, just to let you know, this chapter involves some very emotional confrontations, and you might want to have a tissue handy... or not, I dunno, you'll have to let me know what you thought. Also, updates will still be sporatic for a while, seeing asI have to write a four page paper on Ned Kelly and also have several other projects in the works, but I will do my best. I'd love to know what you guys thought of this, too, ok? PLK

Chapter 30: Burnt Lembas Bread

I could hear someone calling for me, as I sat at the kitchen table sifting flour. And I went and opened the door expecting Sam, or Merry even. Or at the very least, Pippin. It had been a week since my announcement had been published, and still…nothing.

Who I found was profoundly different.

Fredegar Boldger, red faced and sweating, clutching something in his right hand.

I leaned against the doorframe and sighed, a hand rested on my stomach. My back felt strained and I was tired. I had been cataloguing the things that Frodo had given me into piles and age groups all week, I had finished just the night before.

"What do you want, Fredegar?" I asked bluntly, sizing him up.

He seemed unsure of himself, his eyes lingering on my belly.

"I'm up here, you." I snapped, standing straighter and repositioning my hands on both of my hips.

He swallowed, "What's this?" He asked, flourishing the object in his right hand. It was a copy of the Shire Herald.

"A paper." I answered him. If he wanted to be coy, I would be coy.

He made a strangled noise, and paged though it before he found what he was looking for. The page with my birth announcement on it, of course…what-the-bloody-else would it have been?

"No…. what's _this_?" he repeated, tapping the page frantically.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and wiped the flour off of my hands. I had been trying my hand making some form of Lembas bread. Again.

"Do you want to come in, Fredegar?" I asked coldly.

He shook his head, "No…no I can't. I just wanted…"

"What, Fredegar? You wanted what?"

He coughed. "Well, actually I was wondering if you would…" He paused.

"I'm waiting."

_I really didn't need this today._

"…Would change this…announcement." He looked even more nervous, if that was possible.

I snatched the paper out of his hands and once again read what I had written.

"Merna of Long Cleeve…blah blah blah. Nope, sounds fine to me." I said curtly, shoving it back at him.

He wouldn't take it and it dropped to the ground landing with a whisper on the steps, he just stood looking horror struck. At me. Like I had a bloody _disease_ or something, or perhaps my head had fallen off of my shoulders, and he had just declined to mention it?

"But surely you can't _mean_…"

"Listen, Fredegar, of course I _meant_ it. Pregnancy is kind of a hard thing to lie about. I said **just** what I needed to say, and frankly, I don't see why YOU of all people should have a problem with it."

He licked his lips. "You have to change it. Or at the very least add something to it, Merna, please!"

I tilted my head, brow raised, "Add what? Like a name?"

He smiled, and nodded. Boy, he was on a roll today, am I right? Cor, ignore that, I'm just being ornery.

"Yes, the baby's father's name." He told me with relief.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Don't want to, or can't?" He snapped. Looking crestfallen and angry once again.

I slapped him, hard right across the face. "Don't you dare even say that to me! This is none of your concern!" I spat, preparing to slam the door in his face.

His placed a hand on the doorjamb, "Merna wait…please…my parent's…everyone, they…" he paused and took a breath. "… They think that I'm the father."

"Don't be absurd."

"Two days ago, someone who saw us leave together at the wedding started saying that it was me." He added, eyes pleading.

_Well, that's interesting. I could have sworn that they all thought Frodo was the father. I must be giving Hobbiton's gossips quite a workout. I thought wryly. I _wonder_ who started that?_

I opened the door a little further. "And what do you want me to do about it? I've enough problems as it is, I don't need to add yours." I told him. I didn't feel sorry for him. In fact, he should be feeling sorry for me. I'm the one who'll have a baby in a few months.

"Just tell them who the father is…or at least, tell them that it's not me." He begged, reaching forwards.

I shrugged off his touch. "I said exactly what I meant to say, Fredegar. I'm not adding anything to it. I'm sorry, but people are going to think what they want no matter what I do."

His eyes hardened, and he took a step back, glancing down at the crumpled paper on the steps.

"_You_ probably don't know even know the father is. Do you?" He sneered as he turned away.

I gasped slightly, and resisted the urge to slam the door on his retreating back. Instead I screamed:

"I don't know how anyone could even consider that _you_ might be the father…as if I would have ever sunk so low as that!"

I could feel the tears running down my face as I said it, and suddenly, he didn't look so angry. He just looked hurt and sad. And his eyes held nothing but pity. For me. He started to walk back towards me…

"Don't you take another step, Fredegar! Don't you dare come _near_ me! Take your pity and go! Who needs it? Who needs you! Go!"

I shut the door with a resounding slam and sank to the floor, ending up cross-legged and leaning against the wall. More tears stung my eyes and I let them roll down my cheeks. The baby protested my change in position and kicked me. My heart was racing. And considering the fact that at least seven other hobbits had just witnessed my performance, I didn't have to wonder why.

I took a ragged deep breath and wiped my face, the tears still streaming, cursing un-even hormones and bad timing. I could smell something burning.

"Merna?"

I wiped my eyes again hurriedly and looked up. Frodo stared hard back at me. I smiled, watery and red faced, but a smile nonetheless.

"Who was that?" His brow creased with concern.

"No one." I mumbled, reaching an arm up so he could help me stand. I hoped he wouldn't push me further, but I looked into his eyes, and saw differently. I sighed, this was just who he was or he wouldn't be Frodo, now would he?

OOO

"Are you all right?" Frodo asked, pulling Merna up gently, and tentatively gathering her into his arms.

She hiccupped and stiffened in his hold. Frodo dropped his arms away without a second thought.

"Frodo, I…you didn't have to do that…" She mumbled taking a step towards him. He took a matching step back, shaking his head sadly.

"You don't see it…" he murmured. "And I'm not going to try and make you."

"Frodo, I…" she started, voice broken and straining on his name.

He shook his head again. "No…even now, you've eyes only for Pippin. Even after all that he's put you through. When I…I…"

"No, Frodo, don't do this…please, don't do this…" Merna pleaded.

"How can I not, Merna? How can I just stand here, and watch you like _this_ and pretend that…that I don't…. love you? How can I just forget something that I've always known?" He shouted, voice splintering into a sob.

"No…no, no, no…Frodo, I'm so sorry but…Pippin, this is his baby…" She cried, hiding her face in her hands.

"If you love him so much…why don't you go _tell_ him? Why hide away with me? Why, Merna? Why?" He accused.

"Because…I can't…its too hard!" She yelled back, making little sense and feeling torn.

This was so sudden… Things had been strained between them recently, yes, but she had never expected anything like this. In her heart she might have considered it, but it never progressed enough to be pondered for real.

"Well Merna, **_this_** is too hard! I can't stand it…You of all people should know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you back!"

"Frodo, I do love you…just…"

"Not like you love Pippin. He is your baby's father after all. Or so Arwen says." He spat bitterly.

"What are you saying?" Merna whispered, looking distressed.

"Merna, don't play with me. You well know what happened between us…you know…you…" He stopped suddenly, and leaned against the doorframe his face hidden in his hands. But when he spoke again, his voice was steady and calm, and he walked towards the comely hobbit across from him with determination.

"Tell me that you don't love me." He whispered into her ear as he took her into his arms, pressing her tiny frame against his own.

Merna shivered and placed a hand on the flat of his chest. She looked down, and a single tear fell and landed on the white fabric of his shirt.

"I…I don't…don't…. love you." She whispered, wishing with all of her heart that she hadn't had to say it. Wishing that this were all just a bad dream. But it was all too real and she knew it.

"Liar." Frodo murmured into her hair.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, and gently tilted it upwards until her lips were caught beneath his own. He kissed her deeply, moving his hands so that they supported her back and neck as he deepened the kiss. Merna molded to him, yielding and tear-streaked.

Frodo broke the embrace only seconds later. An eternity seeming to have passed in the blink of an eye...

"You have to tell Pippin how you truly feel. You have to tell _me_ how you truly feel. Because frankly, Merna, it hurts too much to be near to you and not know the truth, alright? Please, just _end all of this_ and tell him…" Frodo pleaded softly to Merna, her head now pillowed on his shoulder, tears seeping through the fabric.

He felt her nod her head, felt her hiccup and suddenly move away, her eyes were over-bright and she took his hands quickly, placing them palm down on her stomach.

Frodo felt an odd flutter, and she slid his hands over to the other side of her growing belly. He felt it again. And when he looked at her next, his eyes were over-bright too.

"The baby?" He whispered softly, not bothering to reclaim his hands.

Merna nodded. Then she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around his middle, Frodo moved his hands to the small of her back and held her tightly, breathing in her scent…subtle and warm, like mint and rain and tears…

And He knew that when he next let her go, he would be releasing her so surely and completely that it would rip his already wounded, and battle-worn heart in two.

And yet, he couldn't hold on to her forever. Though if it were really up to him, he knew he would have managed it somehow…

"_Thank you_." She murmured, her breath warm on his neck, standing on tiptoe and planting a kiss softly below his ear. "_Thank you, Frodo_"

OOO

Where can they go from here, folks? It's all going to change...

PLK


	31. Feel the Rain on Your Skin

Chapter 31: Feel the Rain on Your Skin

She sat clutching the small delicate wooden box to her chest, tears, un-spilled in her eyes and a grimace on her lips. She heard the door opening, and refused to turn around, instead she stiffened her spine and bent her head forward, so her hair shielded her face.

"Are you coming to supper, Diamond?" Her mother half-whispered into the darkness of her daughter's room. She frowned at the hunched form on the bed.

"No."

Tiger-lily's brow creased with concern. "But you haven't eaten all day…and hardly spoken to anyone. This isn't like you. Would you please come out and have supper? Come on, love, tell your mum what's the matter." She whispered it again, feeling like she was in un-friendly territory.

And then coming forwards and laying a hand on her daughter's shoulder, stroking her lovely blonde hair and wondering when the color in her own had faded so.

"I'm not hungry." Diamond answered roughly, her voice shaky.

Tiger-lily took a seat beside her on the bed. "Well then, would you at least tell me what's the matter with you? I've not seen you so gloomy since…well, I've never seen you like this." It was not unlike of Diamond to throw tantrums, but she hardly ever missed a meal.

Diamond shook her head. "I can't…he's asked me not too." She whispered, clutching the box harder. "At least…not until he's got things squared away…. papa would kill him…I know he would…I know." She sobbed, and leaned heavily against her mother.

"Shh…Shh…It's all right, love. I won't make you tell me now if you don't want to." She crooned, folding her daughter's frame into a tight embrace, "I just want you to know that you _can_ tell me, alright? Don't worry, we'll get this sorted out."

And the pair of them sat perched on the edge of the bed, rocking, with all thoughts of supper long forgotten.

OOO

I didn't know what to do. After the whole confrontation with Frodo I couldn't think straight, I couldn't eat or sleep…and I knew that I couldn't face him. So the next morning, before the sun was even up, I tossed some clothes into a bag, grabbed my hairbrush out of the privy and left.

It was damp, and chilly out, despite the fact that it was midsummer and it looked like it was going to rain. I walked along the side of the small road and kept my head down.

I didn't want people to see me, and ask me where I was going. I didn't want to tell anyone. I just wanted to go. I needed a place to think.

It turned out that my worries were for nothing, as the only hobbits up and about were a few gardeners with dirt up to the elbows, and sleep-eyed little girls poking at sad looking daisies in earthenware pots. I smiled at the quaintness of it all, and wished that my own life were as simple as that.

Wished that my only worries were if my flower had gotten enough water, or if I had placed it far enough into the sun.

I was quite a ways down the road when I realized that I didn't know where I was going. In fact, I had no idea.

When I had woken up, I had vied for something new…some place different that wasn't tainted by memories or worries…some place I could think. But now, when I looked around me, all I saw was unfamiliarity. I stopped and sat down by a tree, feeling lost, and started to list all of the places that I had been in the shire…

Hmm…Bag End, the Market, and my own house. And that was it. I couldn't believe it, but there it was, all neatly laid out in my brain. I hadn't even been to Tuckborough or Buckland. Well…in my dreams I had…but how reliable was that?

Well, lets try this, I'll list all of the people that I can turn to, when I need a place to go…Err, Frodo, Merry (though it would come with a lot of questions)…Sam.

Damn, three again. What is it with that number?

_And what's with the things at the top of my lists?_ I mentally scolded myself.

_Bag End...Frodo..._

Time was, or could have been when Pippin, and perhaps Tuckborough would have been in those places.

Now I was confused…was I sure that I didn't _love_ Frodo? I mean, when I really thought about it…he was the only person that I could think of that I could turn to in a bind. He WAS the person who I turned to when I was in trouble. Did I still love Pippin as much as everyone thought I did? Of course I did. But do I love Frodo more? **_Yes?_**

But that, as easy as it would be to say…is a lie. For as much as I DO love Frodo, Pippin is the one who still holds my heart in his hands. And even though it's killed me to see Frodo in such pain…when I had pulled away from him and fled to my room, he had just stood there, staring after me, arms limp at his sides looking as if he had just lost something very precious to him…I still loved Pippin as much as ever.

I just want to see Frodo. Happy, and light like he was before this whole damned ordeal. Before the ring, and the quest and my pregnancy. When he was still in love with the Shire and didn't bury himself in books about mountains and dwarves and elves. Back when he could look out of a window and be content with what he saw.

And I know that I told him that I would finally tell Pippin the truth…about how I really felt for him, but I don't think that I can do it. I don't think that I could actually say the words: Pippin, I love you.

I've whispered them to the dark a hundred times over, but still, the thought of him actually hearing me makes my skin go cold. I'm so afraid that he'll turn away and sigh, and tell me that it's too late. That he can't love me anymore, though once he did.

I jumped, as something touched me on the arm. A raindrop. Another hits me on the forehead. They're fat and heavy, and _cold._ It was stupid of me not to bring a cloak or something.

"Bollocks." I whisper, standing up and shouldering my pack as thunder rumbled in the distance. I had better find some place to go soon, that, or turn back and go home to Bag End…

OOO

Frodo awoke the next morning to the sound of rain against his windowpane. It was morning, but the gray skies were already darkening to a threatening purple. With a sigh and a groan, he pulled himself out of bed and went round Bag End pulling the shutters closed.

As he neared Merna's door, he wondered how he was going to face her. He had humiliated himself the night before, and he knew it. He had taken a chance…and had been proved wrong.

He had known that she still loved Pippin, and yet, he had pushed her. He _knew_ what answer he was going to get, and yet, he had asked her anyways.

Frodo full out stopped when he reached her door. The blood was pounding in his ears and he felt mildly sick. He took a deep breath, hand poised above the knob, and wished with all his being that she was still asleep, and wouldn't hear him come in, and then he opened the door.

The bed was made.

A drawer in the dresser was still ajar, and empty.

Rain hit the floor and the windowsill at an ever-steadier pace.

She wasn't in bed. She wasn't asleep. She was gone.

His eyes scanned the room calmly, as his heart slowed.

It seemed to stop beating.

Frodo started to look for a note, his movements detached and jerky. He shut the dresser drawer, and looked atop the dresser. He checked the pillow on the bed, he checked under the bed. He couldn't find a note. He looked again, double-checking, and looking in places that were both unfamiliar to him, and out of his limits…

He found a brown wrapped package, under the mattress. And he couldn't help himself, he opened it. A pair of blue blankets slithered into his hands. The material was soft, and finely woven. In the corner embroidered in blue thread a shade off of the blankets' color were the initials AT. Aradora Took. So this was what she had gotten from the market, baby blankets. She had hidden them well…

When he finally realized it…he couldn't find a note. Because she hadn't left him one.

She was just…gone. And Frodo didn't know where to look for her.

OOO

It was Sam who knocked on Bag End's door later that night. When there was no answer, he let himself in, shaking off his cloak and sending water flying around the entry hall, there was a small puddle on the floor too. "Frodo?" He called, hesitantly, probing the darkness. It felt heavy and still inside Bag End, it felt like something was wrong.

He walked to the lanterns, and began to light them, peeking in rooms as he went.

"Merna?" He tried again; still there was no answer.

His frown deepened and he looked in the kitchen, the dining room. Empty tea mugs and stale bread, no Merna, no Frodo…Bag End seemed empty, dead almost. As if all of its occupants had left. There were no smells of food cooking for dinner, no fires crackling to burn away the day's dampness…nothing.

"Frodo!" He yelled, putting an urgency behind his voice.

"I'm here, Sam." Came Frodo's muted response.

Sam followed his voice and found him in his study, and candle burning low beside the chair, the only light in the room.

"Well why didn't you answer me? You had me worried sick." Sam said, moving about and lighting a fire in the hearth, lighting the lanterns. Like he had used to do. In the old days. Before.

Frodo shook his head. "I don't know. I'm sorry Sam, I'm not myself today." He mumbled.

"That's all right Mr. Frodo." Sam consoled, then, moving on to more important things asked, "Have you had anything to eat today? At all?"

Frodo shrugged. Sam looked appalled, surprised that his master had let himself go like this, and hadn't called him…but no, wait. He had called him Mr. Frodo. Like he was still the servant. Only the servant…the gardener. And he wasn't. He had gotten caught up in old memories. Again.

Frodo had used to be this eccentric before the_ Ring_. Burying himself in a book all day, and not eating, unless food was placed in front of his nose. Or writing in a journal next to the fire, until the embers spilled over and alit the pant leg of his trousers… But Frodo was more responsible now; he had Merna to look after. It was different when you were the one taking care of someone else. It changed a hobbit… Sam knew this well.

And looking around, at the dim room, Bag End empty of hot, cooked food, or even warm tea, Sam voiced his next question aloud, "Frodo, where's Merna?"

Frodo's head snapped up, and he looked slightly guilty. And tired. He shrugged a shoulder in feigned ease, "She's left." He said flatly.

"To visit someone? To go to the market?" Sam tried these explanations out; hoping one would be right, and knowing that none would.

Again, Frodo shrugged. "I don't know, Sam. She's just…left."

"What do you mean, 'left'? Left where?" Sam said, feeling agitated. This roundabout behavior wasn't like Frodo at all. "What did she say?" He questioned.

Frodo suddenly looked angry. "She didn't say anything, alright? She didn't tell me where she was going, and I don't think she's coming back!" He shouted.

Sam sat down, his heart beating a little faster. "What do you mean?" He asked again, meekly this time.

Frodo went from angry to annoyed. "I mean, when I woke up this morning, she was gone. No note, nothing. Just a half-empty dresser and an already-made bed…Just gone."

"What should we do?" He asked, before making a decision and adding, "We should look for her…what about the baby?"

"_Look_?" Frodo spat. "Look where? She obviously doesn't want to be found, and she's very good at hiding, when she puts her mind to it."

Sam shook his head, determined to spur Frodo out of this sullen un-Frodo-like mood. "But what about the baby? Frodo, she's pregnant."

"Merna can take care of herself. She's proved that more than once." He spat again.

"Frodo…" Sam tried again, "This isn't you…we should do something. You know we should do something."

"Fine, you do that Sam, you do _something_. I'm sure Merry and Pippin will be more than willing to help you. She doesn't want my help any more." Frodo whispered, turning his face away.

Sam sighed, defeated. "Alright, Frodo, alright." He mumbled, leaving and pulling the study's door closed behind him. He needed to find Pippin.

OOO

Huzzah, I am _**soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry**_ that it took me this long to update! I hope that you all haven't given up on me, please review! I want to know what you thought of this. And I will work my hardest on getting another chapter for this weekend, ok? Thanx guys!

Love your faithful, but addled author,

PLK


	32. Lie and Wait

Chapter 32: Lie and Wait

"So she's left?"

Sam nodded. "Frodo figures she's safe in the Shire. He figures she's tired of him."

"That's not Merna." Pippin protested.

Sam sighed, "Actually, it is. Merna need excitement, change... That's why she did so well on the quest…with the fellowship and all. That's why she does so well with the elves…"

Pippin shook his head…"No, I think that its just that she hasn't found what she's looking for yet."

"Well, what do we do about her now?" Merry interjected, coming back from the kitchen with steaming mugs in his hands. He passed them around, and took a seat.

Blank looks were exchanged between the trio.

"Should we try to find her?" Sam asked.

Merry shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't want to be found. Maybe she'll come back around on her own this time."

"But what if she wanted someone to come after her? Come find her?" Pippin asked, looking slightly pained.

"She shouldn't have left Bag End. She was perfectly safe there. Things were going well." Merry said slowly.

"But that's just why she left, Merry. Safe is never good enough for Merna. Well is never enough for Merna." Sam answered.

"We should still look. I don't sodding care if she doesn't want to be found. She needs to be found…She just wasn't thinking properly. Did Frodo say what she took with her?" Pippin said roughly.

"Just some clothes, I guess." Sam answered.

"Well then, perhaps she was only going to visit someone." Pippin tired hopefully.

"Who?" Asked Merry.

No one could answer that. They all well knew that Merna had distanced herself from her own family. Even Rosie and Estella. Sam usually knew more about her than his wife did. Merry, Sam Frodo, and Pippin were the only people she had to turn to. And they all knew it.

So whom was she turning to now, when almost her entire support system was all assembled in one room?

Three and a half mugs of tea later Merry and Sam had successfully talked Pippin out of searching for her, explaining that she was in all probability, trying to find solace, or at least, just taking a bit of time to cool down and figure things out. He reluctantly agreed, in the end, that Sam and Merry were right.

And the three of them, plus Frodo, decided to hunker down and wait her out. Knowing, or thinking at least, that she would be back soon. With all the facts telling them that she had made a hasty retreat, and would probably make a hasty return soon enough.

OOO

OMG, I am once again soooooooooooooooooo sorry. I cannot even explain it. And I know that this is no excuse, and this little chapter was a sorry excuse of writing for me, but I am working on another chapter as I post this I SWEAR it...Oh, I bet you all just want to kill or (at least) maim me, and I don't blame you. Just know that this chapter was a necessary bit of background and that regular updates should be back regularly soon-----I do appreciate all of my readers, and all of my reviews, and I apologize again for not showing it, and being a decent, updating-when-she-says-she-will author

Pippin's Lady Knight


	33. Dirt and Potatoes

Chapter 33: Dirt and Potatoes

I was pushing the rest of my coins around in front of me, as I finished off my third mug of cider, mulling over just how guilty I felt for taking them, and their traded fellows off of Frodo's mantelpiece. I sighed, deciding that I felt guilty for stealing the coins, but knowing that it was a forgivable trespass, and looked up from my little table in the corner.

From what I could gather, I was in a relatively new inn, with its walls freshly whitewashed and its floors not yet grown smooth from the steps of hundreds of feet. I was tired, sweaty and covered in an itchy layer of road dust. I walked all day, taking short breaks here and there for water, and the dried cherries that I had also stolen out of the cupboard. I was some thirty odd miles from Hobbiton, in a town of similar size; called Frogmorton.

I sighed again and counted up what I had left, checking the sign up behind the bar for prices. I could barely, and I mean just barely afford one night of room and board. But I had to stay somewhere. I swiped the coins off of the table and into my palm, and was just about to stand up when another brimming mug of cider was placed beneath my nose.

I started, jerking back in the chair just enough to send it banging into the wall with a very loud, embarrassing thump, and several coins dropped from my hand as I tried to catch myself, to go rolling haphazardly across the floor.

"Oh…. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Someone said softly.

I swallowed angry words spurred on by hunger and tiredness and took in the hobbit before me.

He was about perhaps a little older than I was, out of his tweens but not by much, with ruddy blonde hair and dark brown eyes, and there was a lopsided grin on his face as he bent to retrieve my money.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really? And what _did_ you mean to do exactly?" I asked shortly.

He seemed unmoved by my surliness, shrugging as his grin widened and he grasped my wrist as he dropped the coins into my palm, before taking a seat in the chair across from me and leaning back comfortably.

"I meant to place that in front of you," he nodded at the cider, "And then slip across from you and start a smooth conversation on the weather we are having lately."

I shook my head. "I can't pay for that cider if I'm planning on staying here tonight. And as for being smooth, being clumsy gets in the way of that for you, now doesn't it?" I asked sardonically.

Again, that slow smile at my attitude... "Who said that you had to pay for it? And yes, being clumsy does have its drawbacks. And its perks, for with out it, would I be having such an invigorating conversation with you right now?"

I laughed at him in spite of myself. "So that cider is free?" I said, pointing at the mug accusingly.

He nodded. "Yep, on the house."

I pulled the mug towards me, careful not to slosh over the edges and gulped down half of it. "Thanks." I said, wiping my lips.

He smiled. "You're not from around here, are you?" He asked amiably.

I grimaced. "What was your first clue? The dirt, or the bags?" I said, tapping the satchel under the table with my foot.

"Dirt? What dirt, you look lovely to me." He said cheerfully.

That bought him a scowl. "Don't be cute. And you can save your charm for someone else, I can assure you that you wouldn't be interested in me in a couple of months."

"Are you so sure that I won't like you? Or are you worried that you won't like me back?" He grinned roguishly.

"My, why aren't we just the blunt hobbit. You don't beat around the bush, do you? And I wasn't trying to let you down gently, I was just telling you the truth." I snapped.

He shrugged. "Have it your way. So you'll be needing a room here tonight?"

I raised my eyebrows at him, and was about to say something sarcastic when I took in his appearance for the first time seemingly. He was dressed in plain breeches and collared shirt, collar turned down, both with various small stains around the edges, and there was a rag sticking out of his back pocket. Clearly work clothes, and clearly well worked.

"You work here?" I asked quietly, taking another drink of my cider.

He shook his head, smiling. "What was your first clue? The bar rag, or the fact that I'm giving out free cider?"

I blushed, and averted my eyes. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit waspish. I'm tired. And in my own defense, I thought you were just trying to charm me."

He laughed. "Trying to charm you? If I had been trying, you'd already be in my arms. And as for being your waspish, that's quite refreshing actually."

"Oh because I suppose you're used to all the girls just swooning at your feet at your merest glances, eh?"

"I guess you could say that." That grin was still on his face.

"Well, I need a room then, um…." I left off, at a loss for his name.

"Padroc, you can follow me for that." He bent and scooped up my bags, and I had no choice but to follow him.

He lead me to a room down a hall to the last door on the left, opening it with a flourish, "Here we are, best room in the house."

I looked around the tiny room, taking inventory…Bed, bedside table, small desk, and window with flower box, the only thing out of place was a rather large orange tabby perched on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, don't mind the cat, he's harmless. Supper was at seven, normally you can take it in the main dining area, but I can have something brought up now if you're hungry. What'll you have?" He asked, all business. It was just past nine thirty. I was surprised that they would go through all the trouble, but he had asked what I wanted…

I sat down on the bed. "For supper?" I asked, confused.

He smiled. "First time in an Inn, I take it?"

"No." I snapped. "But the last time, someone else did all the ordering."

He raised a brow, leaning back against the doorframe. "Your husband, I presume?" He blurted casually.

"No." I snapped again. It was Aragorn actually. He had gotten everything squared away form me several days in advance. Padroc didn't seem put off by my rebuttal, opening his mouth to ask what I was sure would be more personal questions. I came up with an order quick.

"Do you have potatoes here?" I asked earnestly.

His face creased with interested confusion. "Yes."

"Red or brown?" I questioned further.

"Both."

I nodded. "Good. For dinner I'd like a dish of red potatoes, make them anyway you like but please leave the skin on. Um…cider, if it shouldn't trouble you; and oh, do you have any of the early strawberries here?"

He shook his head, lips moving silently as he recited my order to himself, taking care I hoped, to remember the details. "But we do have some of the sweet canned apples from last autumn…"

I sighed, "Perfect."

He stood away from the doorframe as the cat jumped off of the bed, bulk swaying, and exited. "So, let me get this straight, you want naught else for supper but I dish of potatoes made any way I fancy, some cider, and a few canned apples?"

I shook my head, "On second thought, please roast the potatoes and send a dish of butter with them."

He laughed. "So you were serious. I thought for a second there you were just jesting with me for all my prying into your business."

"Oh no, I am quite serious about the potatoes. But I'm glad that you realize that you've been prying. Do you do it to all of your guests?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

He grinned back at me, all cheek. "Only the comely ones."

I snorted, determined not to let his compliments hit home. "Anyway I could get a bath drawn up too?"

"Of course, when its ready I'll have someone send for you." He answered, in his business tone. It unnerved me that I had already paid him that much heed that I could tell the difference in his speech. But when he opened his mouth to speak again I had a feeling it wasn't to ask me what kind of soap I wanted.

"So…what will your err…significant other be taking for supper tonight?" He said, glancing at me placidly.

I licked my lips to keep from speaking harsh words. "You're prying again."

He cocked his head to the side, all innocence. "I am simply doing my job miss, do you have an order?"

"There is no one else staying with me. I am renting this room for myself. I am on vacation." I said flatly, finally.

"Vacation from what?" he asked again, still as innocently as ever.

"Life in general." I said with a sigh. "Now, about those potatoes?"

He grinned. "Right on it. But, while I'm at it, what name do I put on this room?"

"Merna of Long Cleeve." I said softly, already turning to my bags to find something that I could change into after my bath.

He made a small noise of compliance and left the room, closing the door behind him.

OOO

"She's not in Hobbiton." Sam said bluntly.

Merry nodded, fingers dancing idly across the scar at his eyebrow. "Do you think she's left the Shire?"

Pippin shook his head. "Nah, if she would have, she'd have gone back to the elves. And at this point in time, she has no horse to get there with. She shouldn't be too far, if she went on foot."

"And she is pregnant and all, closing in on five and a half months, if my count is correct." Sam added thoughtfully.

"I don't think we should underestimate her, Sam. She may be quite farther than we think." Merry retorted thoughtfully. "So, are we still planning to wait her out then?"

Sam nodded. "More or less. I don't think that we should make any out of the ordinary trips to look for her. But if we're out and about, it wouldn't hurt to ask if anyone's seen her."

Pippin nodded as well, though he bristled at the thought of waiting in Hobbiton when Merna was who knows where, especially after the episode with Diamond, or more specifically, with Diamond's father. He was the reason that Pippin was staying with Rosie and Sam, in their little hobbit hole far enough out of town so as not to be disturbed.

After Pippin had returned the ring that Old man Brace Girdle had gotten for him to give to Diamond when he proposed, all hell had broken loose. Two short days later there had been an angry gathering of Diamond's relatives, mostly uncles, any male cousins of age and her father of course, out side of the Thain's house, demanding to see Pippin.

Pippin's father had taken care of the whole ordeal, inviting the lot of them in as his daughters scurried to produce tea and cakes. The "misunderstanding" was smoothed over first through tea, then supper, and then drinks by a warm fire. With some of the Old Tooks best ale being drained away without even thanks.

It was decided that Pippin and Diamond would not come within ten feet of each other. They were to lose all contact and no word was to be breathed about what may, or may not have happened concerning the young miss's honor. And before the nights end, Diamond's father left with a full purse, and an even fuller belly.

Pippin had sat silently on his father's right hand the entire time, face burning with shame at the thought of his family's money being put to such a use. But he kept his peace and agreed to all of the terms, more than a little glad that he would never have to face Diamond again. The first time had been hard enough, when instead of a kiss goodnight he had explained her father's threat upon him, his love for Merna and all that he had gone through to get up the courage to face first her, and then hopefully her counterpart.

She had nodded, glassy eyed and tightlipped when he pressed the ring box in her hand. She hadn't even opened it to see what it held, knowing full well. She hadn't even responded when he clasped her hands and thanked her for all that she had done and given him.

In the end he left her at the doorstep with a soft kiss on her forehead and tears unshed in her eyes.

But Merna had been gone when her reached Bag End, as fast as his feet could carry him there. A shocked, and silent Frodo had let him in.

And in her room Pippin had found the dresser askew, her clothes still mainly inside of it. The bed made, but hastily it would seem, with the imprint of her head still on the pillow, and a hollow in the center where she must have lain not too many hours ago.

Frodo had let him in, turned, and left without so much as a glance at the interior of the room. Pippin had a feeling that he already knew exactly where everything was. And after Frodo had gone, shutting the door behind him with a snap, Pippin had explored the room for himself. Marveling that this was where his love had lived from her first day back in the shire.

On the dresser her found a pair of mismatched ear bobs, several hairpins and a crystal box, lid askew inside of which were several honey colored curls, stitched together at the ends with green thread and knotted tightly. Pippin had pulled the locks out gingerly, rolling them between a thumb and forefinger, knowing that they were hers. And he had had to resist the urge to pocket them, sliding them back where they had come from reluctantly.

The clothes in the dresser were rumpled, having been shoved aside in her search perhaps, for garb more fitted to her new frame. And Pippin took the time to fold each shirt and skirt, laying them back in rows before he shut the drawer.

The bed he left for last, seating himself gently on the foot of it. It was soft, and he imagined that Merna had read herself to sleep often in this very same spot. A dozen worn leather books stacked against the bed frame, and several candle stubs burned down low and pushed aside on the night table.

The room had been utterly and perfectly Merna down to the very last detail. And it made Pippin unspeakably sad that he had not had the chance to see her move about in so familiar a space. It made him ache to think that if he had not been so hasty, the room he was gazing at now might have been one that they had shared.

And so it made him restless and irritable all the more as he agreed not to go and look for her. As instead, Pippin agreed to sit and wait like a good lad, and think these same maddening thoughts over and over again when Merna was who-knows-where all alone.

But not taking Merry's and Sam's advice had ended badly for him, and Pippin had begun to hope that by listening to their wisdom this time, that the tide might turn in his favor, and bring with it the one person that he had given away, but whom he needed more than any other.

OOO

OMG…..this update would have been up on the 15th, BUT I got SUSPENDED from uploading anything to the fanfiction site after a minor infraction that I didn't even know I had committed (from a story that was written 2yrs ago btw) until the 22nd and soooooooo I had to fidget and cringe and hope that you all won't be TOO mad to review, considering that matters were out of my hands. I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless, and I would love to know what you thought of my new character Padroc.

Thanks much,

PLK


	34. Oddities

Chapter 34: Oddities

Not five minutes after Padroc had left, I was following a little hobbit with bouncy curls that must have been around seven, to my bath, all prepared and steaming. I couldn't believe it, and all I could think was_ well, these hobbits really are productive. _She left me to my own devises after she had assured that I knew were the soaps were and how to get back to my room, kindly asking me to be quick about it, as my food was almost done.

I agreed, and she left. I had had my rucksack over my shoulder, and after scrubbing myself ruthlessly until my skin glowed pink all over and my curls were sopping wet, but clean, I stepped out, toweled off and grabbed my little clothes bag to see what I could wear.

It seems that I had packed like an idiot. I had all of two dresses, three skirts, one nightgown and four various shirts, plus the appropriate underclothes. Compared to what was in my dresser at Bag End, this was nothing. And practically everything was green, except for a blue dress. Dark green, light green…you name it, it was a shade of green.

I sighed and just decided to wear my only nightgown, it also being a break in the green, seeing as it was a nice cream color. I left my underclothes on beneath it, so as not to have any bits accidentally showed, and quickly trotted back to my room, the curls on my feet as wet as those on my head.

I opened the door quickly, in a rush to get out of the hall before anyone saw me in all of my freshly washed glory and almost had a heart attack when I stepped into my own room. The lanterns were lit, there was a small fire in the hearth, the cat was back on my bed, and Padroc was seated at the desk, flipping through the maps that I had brought. His eyes flicking back and forth over the one I had used to get here, with its start point and end point clearly marked.

He looked up when he saw me standing there, wet curls dripping water slowly down my neck and back, and said amiably, "So, you're from Hobbiton eh?"

I wanted to kill him. Then I noticed the tray of food behind him, a covered dish, sending off steam, a mug and pitcher of cider, a bowl of candied apples, and off to the side was a dish of cold butter and a mincemeat pie.

He saw where I was looking and nodded. "Food's done."

I sighed, tired and hungry at Eleven o'clock at night on the nose, and rubbed my eyes. "Well, that's something." I mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" He said with a grin.

I sighed again, exasperated, and sat down on the bed, stroking the cat absently that started to purr so strongly I felt the bed must be vibrating. "I didn't know you could just let yourself in here, you scared me is all." I said, smiling at the cat's enthusiasm.

"Oh, well, I was just bringing your food. It's a specialty when I have to cook something this late at night, whatever that something may be, and I like to make the delivery personal." He grinned.

I smiled and answered sardonically, "Oh, and digging through a guest's bags is just part of the routine, eh?"

He looked at the maps spread out in front of him on the desk and shrugged, unruffled. "I knocked your bag off, trying to set down the tray. It was very heavy, I roasted a lot of potatoes."

I laughed. "I'm sure you did. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to sit down and eat, and contemplate what I am going to do about your behavior."

He got up from the desk and pulled the chair back for me. "My behavior?"

I sat and uncovered the potatoes, spearing one, slathering it in butter and popping it into my mouth. I was starving, and I knew that my table manners were atrocious as I washed down the potato with a gulp of cider. It didn't really matter though; I wasn't trying to impress anyone in the room. Except maybe the cat.

After I was done chewing I answered him, "I find the whole going through my bags thing quite disturbing."

He shrugged, but I could tell he was getting nervous as he replied, "I was curious."

I laughed. "That's a lie. Hobbits aren't curious."

"Maybe not the ones in Hobbiton."

I shook my head. "Oh no, they are very curious in Hobbiton. Very unorthodox as well, ever been there?"

"Once or twice. But sadly, not for a very long while now." He answered, trying to see, it would seem, if I were toying with him. "So, how did you get here, from Hobbiton?"

"I walked." I said simply.

He looked aghast. "That's nearly 40 miles."

"Ah, but I am very fit you see. And I had been walking since before sunup so; I guess I made well enough time. I was lucky to find a place to sleep tonight." I answered with a smile.

"What would you have done if you hadn't stumbled upon us?"

"I am not a stranger to camping next to the road either." At his scandalized look I added, "There is naught in the Shire that could harm me, I assure you."

He nodded, and swallowed, but made no move to leave the room and let me scarf my food in peace.

After several more potatoes disappeared down my neck and half of the mince pie was gone, Padroc was still there watching me. And I, finally exasperated with the whole scene decided that if he seemed so intent on me, praps he would be intent on helping me as well.

"Padroc, " I broached. He removed his eyes from the ever-emptying bowl of taters and back to my face. I wiped my mouth with the napkin to assure there was no offending butter at the corners, and finished, "How familiar are you with damsels in distress, and what is to be done about them?"

OOO

What she was proposing was utter nonsense. It wasn't done, there was a way to do things, and what this Merna was suggesting they do went against every one of them.

But she was sweet, and pretty and her smile…Padroc almost would have done anything within his limits for her.

And he didn't just do that for every comely thing that batted eyelashes at him and could down his cooking without a flinch. In his own defense, he did have quite a way with potatoes. It ran in the family, and he had even grown these himself. That ran in the family too, with all of them, especially the men having a notoriously green thumb.

He had watched her the moment she had set foot in the Hare's Foot inn. She had crept in, opening the door with caution as if it might take on a mind of its own and decide at any moment to shut her out. And she had chosen a table and sat down with just as much care. Choosing a nondescript corner, and seating herself facing towards the wall.

The behaviors of someone who didn't want to be noticed…But for all her troubles, Padroc, as well as his own family and others in the room couldn't help but sneak glances at her out of the corners of their eyes when they knew she wasn't looking.

Oddities were rare in Frogmorton. Where everyone followed the traditional hobbit way of life in which no one did anything unexpected or out of the ordinary, and you knew your neighbor's son as well as your own.

And this striking hobbit, just out of her tweens with hair cut above her chin, white-pink scars by her eyebrow and mouth and an obvious baby-bump was definitely an oddity.

Padroc had assumed, as well as many others in the room that she was running from the person who had dealt out those scars. But for all the physical marks on her, when Padroc had come over with a drink to offer sympathy, and get her story, not entirely of his own will (his mother had done some tutting and cajoling) Padroc had been entirely surprised and taken aback by her forwardness.

After her was finished spilling her money all across the floor, She had looked him straight in the eyes, and if he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that he was in for the scolding of his life, her green eyes snapping with anger at his impertinence. Neither of which were behaviors of someone who had been beaten…

Instead, she radiated confidence, anger, and an intense feeling of self-sufficiency. From the first words out of her mouth she had managed to keep him on his toes, and keep him putting all of his ruddy charm to the test. And through all of it, she had seemed unfazed, hardly cracking a grin at some of his best stuff.

He was surprised when she got a room at all, with the sketchy behavior she had exhibited; he had almost expected her to get up without paying and just dash out.

It seemed Merna really wasn't the type of Hobbit you could predict or assume, as at every turn she did the exact opposite of what Padroc was used to. It was unnerving, refreshing and quite…fun.

He enjoyed talking to her, and just being in her presence. She had a way about her that just made people react and want to be near her, a pull, or a draw that wasn't just her looks. And even though she had suggested something as off-colour as she just had, Padroc figured it was as good a chance as any to get to know this pretty, and peculiar hobbit better.

He decided to just play his hand and see where he ended up. And Merna neglected to warn him that around her, when people did that, they had a habit of ending up worse off then when they started…

OOO

So there you have it. A little sketchy myself, I see (reading this chapter over) but everything happens for a reason eh? To all of my readers new, old, and those not bothering to review, I thank you for clicking on this story at all. I have recently read the whole thing through, and I can say that with some minor editing, I just may axe like the first 12 chapters…I'd love and appreciate some thoughts on this chapter if you all aren't too busy...

Oh, we'll be checking in on Pip, Merry and (hopefully) Frodo next chappie.

Your author,

PLK


	35. Two weeks, three hours and fortynine

Ok! Well everyone, here is your LONG awaited chapter!

I could just kick myself for making you all wait this long…I really thought that I was back on track the last time, but then finals rolled around, and let me tell you, my grades weren't all exactly up to par this time, but what are you going to do? Well, anyways this chapter is a long one (eight pages or so on MW) and I also have THREE more chapters written and ready to post after this one, so have no fear! I have also been justly punished for my delay. I've got a sunburn all the way down my back that is only now nearing the blistering and peeling stage LOL. Plus I got a third degree on my thumb from lighting fireworks. Happy Fourth of July all!

PLK

Chapter 35: Two weeks, three hours and forty-nine minutes later…

Frodo wished that he could say that he wasn't angry with her anymore. That after the two weeks that she had been gone, he hardly missed her at all, but then he would be lying.

He felt Merna's absence constantly. In the little things, like having to set only one place for supper instead of two, unless Sam and Rosie came round. Or Merry who popped up occasionally too, with Pippin tagging along as well sometimes, all of them seeming to have developed a need for Bag End's hospitality as of late…

It unnerved Frodo that she wasn't there when he woke up in the mornings. That he had no one to say goodnight too, or warn not to stay up reading at all hours. He found himself dwelling on his old injuries more and more. The scars he carried pricking and burning at odd moments. He said none of this to anyone. Not a word even to Sam, who he trusted above all else.

Pippin was blissfully miserable. And now that he was free of Diamond, he spent his days sighing over Merna, and when the small coal portrait of her went missing (the one Frodo had forced her to sit for after he had fixed her haircut) from the study, Frodo didn't have to wonder to its whereabouts.

But as much as Frodo missed her, there was still a smoldering, sorrowful anger beneath the surface of him. An anger fed by thoughts of her turning him away, of her leaving him without a word. He felt as if his heart were turning slowly to ash at some times. And it pained him to be so at odds with her.

And while all of those thoughts swirled round in his mind, barbarous thoughts of the baby she carried floated and bounced about as well. He wondered where she had ended up, knowing in his heart that she was very much alive, and he worried that she was trapped somewhere, the meager coins he had found missing from the mantle gone by now for sure. He pictured her somewhere dark and unpleasant, with no means of getting home. Still pregnant, and growing more so by the day with no one to lean on for any sort of support…

To think of it made Frodo dizzy with worry, and he wished that even if she never wanted to speak to him again, that she would just come back to Hobbiton. Back home to those many hobbits who loved her, before her baby was due. Before it was too late, and there was no going back to gather up the threads her old life.

OOO

Padroc was a very sweet hobbit. That is the conclusion I came to moments after he wholeheartedly agreed to my off-kilter plan. There was no mention of tests, or proving myself. He seemed uncurious to know or ask even how long I was planning on doing this, working for the inn his parents owned.

He just nodded and mulled it over.

"I need a place to stay." I had said. He had opened his mouth and closed it, a fish out of water not knowing what to say.

"I want to stay here, and I'll work for my room and board. I can cook and clear dishes as fast as any other, no matter what you may think." I had continued, all in one breath and before he could say a word in protest.

But I should have not worried. He just stood there, watching in a kind of awe as I halted stuffing my face, while he thought about it.

Then he answered me in a familiar unrushed slowness "Alright then, but I suppose I'll let you get right down to the business of eating in peace, and we can mull the details over in the morn. Put the dishes out side of the door and they'll be taken care of." He said, equally all in one breath, leaving the room just as quickly, but not shutting the door fast enough that the cat had not the time to dart through; plainly tired of my company.

And after two weeks of refilling mugs, setting and clearing platters, I could tell any one anything about waiting on hungry hobbits and just how unfulfilling a job it was.

At the end of each day I was always exhausted, always sticky with sweat, and always ravenous.

Scraping up a decent meal for me was always a challenge for Padroc and occasionally, his parents Prisca, and the quiet Otto. My food aversions were driving me, and them crazy, with most of the things I used to love now turning my stomach at the first taste.

After the second day, anything with parsley in it was guaranteed to make me toss my dinner. And I couldn't keep down carrots, raw or otherwise to save my life…lamb and beef drove me off of the deep end, and the smell of a mustard sauce or onion glaze had me running from the room with a hand over my mouth.

The only things I really could stand were potatoes, anything green vegetable wise and unseasoned chicken. Now, it wasn't very hard for my hosts to round up chicken and potatoes, but whenever I had to eat anything hot, I just had to have it completely smothered in stewed rhubarb.

Watching me eat these strange concoctions never seemed to bore Padroc. And he made the most interesting faces as he observed.

If the three of them ever guessed exactly why I behaved so strange, they never gave light that they knew. They treated me no differently after the first week then to make me drink enough water that I was constantly dashing off to the privy between courses and insisting that I sit down for at least five minutes after every twenty minutes I worked.

Upon my accusations of them making special rules for me, Prisca and Padroc and Otto began to do it too, though I could tell that sitting idle when there was work that could be done drove them mad, they never complained within my hearing and made no move to explain why the frequent breaks were suddenly required.

Nevertheless, I crawled into bed each night with a pair of throbbing feet and a baby that was ever becoming more active. Sometimes I would have to walk around with an empty tray shielding my belly lest someone notice that there was a little hobbit in my middle that insisted on dancing gleefully on my bladder.

As days past, with the summer humidity blurring morning into evening I thought about all of the people I had left behind me in Hobbiton. I cried myself to sleep the first four nights in my new room, hoping the pillows I held over my face muffled the sounds of it. The thought of how I had hurt Frodo haunted me. The fact that I never told Pippin that I loved him and that I loved his baby that I was carrying to his face made my own face redden with shame and regret.

I tried hard not to dwell on Merry's predicted disappointment or Sam's for that matter. But at every spare moment my mind wandered back to the four of them, like fingers pricking at a barely healed wound.

During the five-minute breaks I was famous for having either very, very gloomy and indrawn outbursts or very red faced and defensive ones. Padroc was usually my target when it came down to it, and yet he took it all in stride. Putting up with me and trying now to show the strain of It when I cut him off at nearly every turn as he tried to get to know who I really was.

I refused to answer most of his questions now, changing the subject or suddenly finding that I was needed at a table, then jumping up and scurrying away.

I knew it was hurting him, or upsetting him at the very least. And I could always feel his big brown eyes on my back as I walked away, the sound of his sigh following after me when he faced yet another unanswered question.

But it was the night that he turned away Blossom Toadfoot's invitation to walk her home, his gaze traveling back to me, and holding mine as I wiped down tables near the pub counter that I knew he was taking his liking of me too far.

What I had assumed was a sweet little crush was blossoming into something else. Something that assured me that I couldn't stay here forever.

I had known that Padroc had liked me for more than just friends that first night in my room. It was too easy to get him to agree to any half-baked idea that came out of my mouth. It was too easy for him to accept not knowing much about me and inviting me into his life without batting an eyelash. I knew it, and I started charming him as soon as I realized it.

I continued to charm him too, flirting when he knocked on my door in the mornings, smiling just at him when I ate and when I washed dishes and he dried them.

It was all securities at first. I wanted to make sure that I would really be allowed to stay at the inn. Walking home didn't really sound all that much fun anymore. Nor did finding another town to barter for room and board. I can heartily say that I stopped doing anything to imply that we would be more than friends after a few days, but perhaps my damage was already done.

I _had_ started to wonder why Padroc, being the handsome young hobbit that he was didn't have the girls flocking about him. Merry and Pip still had lasses winking at them when they thought Estella and I weren't looking. It seemed in the Shire, the only thing that put a girl off a hobbit was his wife.

But Padroc had been intentionally turning his suitors away, that daft lad. And now I was going to have to set him straight…

Blossom left the inn, a brave smile on her face as she went, but her eyes seemed a bit on the brighter side. I gave her a sympathetic smile of my own as she passed me, but instead of accepting it, she shot me a glare of pure dislike and huffed her way out of the door.

I swallowed hard and wondered just how many others knew about Padroc's crush on me.

I dropped my rag on the table and made my way over the bar counter. He was putting away glasses and didn't turn when he heard my footsteps. I coughed.

He seemed startled. "Merna?"

I sighed. "I saw that you know."

He raised an eyebrow, and wiped his hands on his breeches, all innocence. "Saw what?"

"What you just did with Blossom."

"Nothing happened, I didn't do anything." He replied, rushing to defend himself.

I chuckled. "I know nothing happened, that's what I was talking about. Why didn't you say yes to her?" It's not like the girl was hair-lipped and ugly or something…She was a brunette, with dark green eyes and pretty in a quiet way.

He shrugged and turned away. "I dunno, I guess there's someone else is all."

I sat down on a stool, enjoying this lull in how busy things normally were. "Oh, do I know her?"

Padroc shrugged again. "You might."

I decided to play his little game. "What does she look like? Jog my memory will you, Frogmorton has its share of pretty hobbits."

He coughed. "She has green eyes and blondish hair I guess."

"Blondish? How blondish? Daisy what's-her-name has blonde hair…though I've never got a good enough look at her face to tell her eye color…she's the shy one who always has the game hen with mushroom sauce right? She's always asking me for extra rolls." I had started remembering people by what they normally ate.

Padroc still hadn't turned around, would not face me. "No…it's not her."

I grinned. "Really? Well that certainly narrows it down. Turn around will you? I'm not too keen on talking to people's backs."

He turned, his face burning. I sought his gaze, and caught it.

"I think I know who it is you're talking about there Padroc." I said softly.

He smiled. "You do?"

I nodded. "And?" he asked.

"She's unavailable." I mumbled.

His face fell. "But why? Who else is there? I never see you talking to anyone but to take food orders, or ask to be excused." He muttered darkly.

"My life is a bit of a mess right now Padroc. I don't have room for anyone else in it. Trust me…I've hardly got room for myself at this point." I pushed up the sleeves of my loose shirt knowing it was sticking to the small of my back and wishing that I could wear something smaller and less…hot. By now my bump was prominent enough that everything had to be extremely loose on me twenty-four-seven.

"I don't mind messes." He pleaded. "I'd help you if you gave me the chance."

"Well I'm not going to give you that chance. One more person in this mix that I've created would do me in. Really…this is for your own good."

"Can't you just give me one try? One anything…"

I shook my head. "I can't. And I don't want this to hurt our friendship ok? I could use a friend like you right now…they're a bit scarce back in Hobbiton."

"But I don't want to be just friends! What's wrong with me that you have to turn me down, and come up with some other hobbit as an excuse?" He said, exasperation in his voice.

"I'm not making him up, Padroc. But I came here to get away from all that, I'm not going to discuss it." I said shortly.

"If you had to run away from this fellow anyways, how great can he be?" he muttered.

I shook my head. "I know you're upset. I know you're angry and you've got a right to be. I lead you on, Padroc. I am ashamed with myself for doing so, but it seems I've always done what I need to do regardless of other's feelings. But that does not change the fact that the hobbits that I've left behind me are no business of yours."

"Then why is what I do in my own personal life any business of yours?" he retorted sullenly.

I sighed. "Because. You turning down perfectly nice hobbits because you are waiting for me makes it my business."

"My heart wasn't in it. I don't want to end up leading someone else on." He sounded bitter, and more upset than ever.

"And when will your heart be in it?"

"After you let me take you out… just one time."

I laughed. "Well, you get all ten points for persistence. But I am telling you…it is not a good idea. I don't want you to end up like the others."

"And how is that?" he threw the question at me.

"Angry with me. Angry and worse off… let me assure you." God, when I looked back over the list I realized that I had gotten into the habit of doing quiet a number on the opposite sex…IE Pippin, Fredegar and Frodo…

"I won't be angry at you. I don't think I ever could be angry at you."

I shook my head. "I wish I could believe that."

"Please, just go with me to my family's summer get-together. It won't really be a traditional date then… We have one every year, and this year I'd like not to be the only one without a pretty girl on his arm. A bunch of my cousins have gotten married recently, and they will all be bringing their wives."

"Padroc…I get very uncomfortable in crowded places. Think of all of the people I won't know! You're whole family will be getting together. I'd be the odd one out. You know I don't exactly blend well."

"But you'd be with me…I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. It's not as bad as it sounds anyways. There's always tons of food, and I've got an uncle that does fireworks. His aren't as good as that Wizard's, you know, the one that used to pass through the Shire, but they're pretty close I think."

I smiled at his botched description of Gandalf as 'that wizard'. The whole thing didn't sound like it would be too horrible. And I could understand his want of not being the only one there without a date…but still. In a few weeks I would be six months pregnant. I was already tired all the time, more than a bit cranky and not to mention swelling rapidly around the middle section.

"When is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"On the twenty-second. Or, next Saturday I guess."

I mulled it over…that was just a bit over a week away. "Where is it?"

He looked surprised. "Here, of course. We've had it here at the inn for the last couple of years. Family should start trickling in by Wednesday, I think. Haven't you noticed the decline is business lately?"

I had noticed it. I just hadn't put two and two together as to why there were fewer customers just now.

"I had noticed…but I'm a bit scatterbrained lately I suppose."

"So, do all of these questions mean you'll go with me?" He asked excitedly.

I smiled at him, and reached up to pat at the pins I had holding my bangs away from my face. "Yes, I'll go with you. But is this a sort of a dress-your-best kind of thing? I'm not fitting into many of my dresses lately."

"Well, sort of. I think you could call it more of a special occasion, so therefore…"

"Therefore I had better let that green dress of mine out a bit then."

The green one was the only one I could really squeeze into lately. During my working hours, I had taken to wearing a tie up skirt and one of Otto's castoff shirts. They were bigger and even less form fitting then the ones I had brought with me.

Padroc's face went red as he nodded and turned away, eyes kept specifically off of my stomach.

I figured I would skip the beating around the bush part on this subject. "How long have you all known?" I said flatly.

"Known what?" He said, all innocence again.

I sighed. "I hate it when you do that. Now turn and face me when we're talking." He turned. "It doesn't bother me that you know, alright? I know you're probably thinking that I should have told you…and I would have. After I was sure that you were still going to let me stay here and work."

His face was still red. "Is it his then? This hobbit that you're hiding from?"

I smiled. "Yes. And 'It' is a boy actually."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." I answered, and I had to stop the unconscious drift of my hand to my belly.

"And do you love him?"

"The father or the baby?" I chuckled. "I love them both, with my whole heart."

"Then why did you run?" Padroc asked softly, hesitantly.

"It's complicated." I answered stoutly. "But now that everything is out in the open, no more five-minute breaks ok? I know when I'm overdoing it, and I can schedule my own rests thank you."

He laughed. "Good. Those things were starting to drive me mad."

"You're not the only one. Now…um, would you mind whipping me up a little, " I started poking at my hair pins again.

"Chicken with rhubarb?" he finished for me, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, that would be great." I smiled.

How had this hobbit come to know me so well in only two weeks? Perhaps I was wearing too many things right on my sleeve. But then again, I was never one to be the mysterious type, was I?

OOO

"And you'll be sure to keep an eye on Frodo, will you?" Sam said, loading covered baskets of food onto the back of the small wagon.

"He'll be fine Sam." Merry assured him.

"But are you sure? He's taken to staying up at all hours, he doesn't eat a decent breakfast either…and…."

"And nothing Sam. Frodo knows he can call on Pip or I for anything. He's going to start getting suspicious if I suddenly pop into Bag End every morning for tea and cakes." Merry answered with a chuckle.

Sam opened his mouth to protest further. "And he's going to wonder if I start peeking in his windows at dusk as well, wouldn't you think?" Merry retorted.

Sam shrugged. "I'm just worried is all. I can't help it."

"I know you can't. We're all worried. Even my mum's noticed that he's been a bit off since Merna left, but watching him all hours of the day isn't going to help change that." Merry's face dropped at the mention of Merna's name. It was going on the third week that she was gone and no one had had any word from her.

Pip and Merry had been making excuses to go and see distant relations that were perched on the edges of Buckland, and Pippin had been stretching himself thin asking anyone he met if they had seen her. But they still had no luck, it seemed as if Merna had efficiently fallen off the edge of the map or something.

And Sam was trying his hardest to convince Frodo to perk up and start being himself again. Frodo was remote lately. Quiet and reserved, and much more so than normal. Even for him. If Rosie hadn't talked him out of it, Sam would definitely have dragged Frodo (by the ears if he had too) along with them on this little trip out of Hobbiton…

"Merry? MERRY?" Sam asked again, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh, what? Sorry, Sam. I was thinking…" Merry answered, having been effectively shaken from his reverie.

Sam chuckled, "I could see that. So… will you keep him company? I don't care what you have to do…invite him to Buckland for a bit or something. Just get him out of that blasted hole and…and…."

"I will Sam. I WILL. We'll be fine here. Now…you go and give that pretty wife of yours the attention she deserves, and we'll se you in…?"

"About a week or so. We'll be back by Tuesday, and if we're not, you send someone after us, you here? You don't know what its like this time of the year. When you crack open more than two dozen watermelons and tell everyone to go at it…well, its almost enough to make some of those orcs look civil." Sam mock-shuddered.

Merry laughed. "Well, well Sam. I never knew you had it in you!"

"Had what?" Sam asked, confused.

"A sense of humor!" Merry thundered. Sam clouted him smartly on the head but chuckled to himself regardless, thinking that all of his new found humor might be the result of so much exposure to Merry and Pippin.

Rosie came flying out of their front door, a huge bag slung over her shoulder, face flushed. "I can't believe you sprung this on me two days before we were supposed to leave!" She said as she climbed into the cart next to Sam and took a very deep breath.

Sam chuckled and nudged the ponies to a start. As the cart lurched forwards he looked back towards Merry, "I'll see you then," he called back.

Merry raised a hand to wave, and as the cart rolled out a ear shot Sam leaned over to Rose and planted a kiss on her lips. And Merry could have sworn he heard Sam say, "They'll love you, don't worry." Or something like that.

He wished them both luck as with a sigh, he started to make his way up the road to Bag End, and he hoped vehemently that Frodo was in a better mood today. He wasn't looking forward to an hour of brooding and strained silence today…

OOO


	36. Pieces

Chapter 36: Pieces

I pricked my fingertips bloody trying to fix that be-damned dress. And still, every time that I put the stupid thing on, it only seemed more closely fitted to my baby bump. I looked _perfectly_ pregnant in fact.

Prisca had seemed more than obliged to let me have the day off when she heard what I was to be doing. But I did hear footsteps come up to my door and then retreat several times in the morning. It seemed that she was attracted to my frustrated cursing…Prisca was an eternal helper, a giver. If she wasn't aiding someone, she was either asleep or eating.

I sat on the edge of my bed wondering if the dress was bewitched or something, it always seemed to hug my frame closely no matter how many seems I ripped out and re-stitched.

"If you really are bewitched then why can't you just make _yourself_ bigger, huh?" I muttered darkly.

Someone knocked on my door, and I jumped about a foot off of the bed. "One second!" I yelled quickly scrambling to put my blouse and skirt back on. I had been sitting in naught but my underclothes, considering that I had been trying on the damn dress approximately every ten minutes.

When I was decent, I opened the door, my face flushed. Padroc was on the other side, and let me just say, his face was much more flushed than mine.

I sighed. "What is it now?" I opened the door wider to invite him in.

He walked over and sat down at the desk, but he wouldn't say anything. It was all so unlike him, usually I couldn't shut the boy up. Even when he had nothing else to say, he always resorted back to asking personal questions. Now he was just quiet as he sat there, staring at me.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked again.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I…uh…." He seemed at a loss for words.

"Just spit it out, I'm not going to be mad, if that's what you're thinking." He was looking at me as if I might shatter into a million angry pieces before his very eyes.

"I'm…um…taking Blossom to the family reunion." He mumbled, suddenly finding the knothole in the wall to be completely absorbing.

I stood where I was for a second, not fully letting what he was saying sink in. His family thing was tomorrow…and most of the rooms here were already packed with bustling hobbits all excited about the festivities that hadn't even begun yet. I had taken care to say something nice to each one of them, searching out allies so that tomorrow I wouldn't be completely in the dark as to who these people all were.

I swallowed again, not knowing what to say. I had worked all day on my stupid dress…I had already practiced how I was going to wear my hair. It had grown like a weed since I had left Bag End, and I could hardly do anything with it.

I bit my lip for a second longer before I asked what was obvious, "Are you uninviting me then?"

His face went redder as he nodded. I felt like I had been kicked in the gut, and right on cue, the baby delivered a mule kick to my ribs.

"I bet Blossom is happy, you should have seen the look she gave me that day you refused to walk her home." I joked halfheartedly.

"Are you mad?" he asked after a minute, his expressive brown eyes looking more hurt then they had rights too.

I shook my head no, and looked away.

"You could, um…still come if you wanted to, just, not as my…uh…date." He offered, wanting to feel better about what he had just done to me, I supposed.

"No. I don't think I will. I'll just catch up on sleep or something." I mumbled.

What did he think? That I wanted to hear everyone whispering "who's the pregnant girl?" and "_who_ is _SHE_ with?" Like they already had been doing as soon as I turned away when I had introduced myself to them.

No, thank you.

"I really did want to take you, but…" he continued, still as upset as ever.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Padroc. I get it, and just for the record, I get to say I told you so, now don't I?"

"No, Merna, really…don't be like that, please."

I laughed. "No, I'm used to it. I'm usually right about these sorts of things. And I did say it was a bad idea in the first place…I should have listened to myself." I sounded bitter even to my own ears.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he got up to leave.

I shrugged, "They all are." I snapped coldly as the door shut behind him.

And when I was sure that he was gone, I tore that stupid green dress to pieces and used the remains to sop up the tears that were running down my face.

OOO

If Sam had to say, "This is Rosie." Or "It was only a small wedding" one more time he thought he might burst.

It was only noon and he was already sick and tired of all his relatives. And he hadn't said hello to half of them yet. He would have taken Rose and left promptly at ten (a whole hour after they had arrived), if it wasn't for his old Gaffer beaming with pride only a step behind him as everyone praised him on his lovely new wife. So with a sigh, he just grinned and held his tongue, his arm linked through Rosie's for more his support than hers.

She was perfectly at home, having always been an almost overly social hobbit. And when a couple of Sam's distant cousins or some such nonsense came up giggling and proposed a walk on the garden paths, she had slipped away from him without so much as a backwards glance. Her laughter melting into theirs, abandoning him with grace.

He sighed and decided to search out the ale. It turned out not to be very hard to find, with some uncle already smashingly drunk and singing carols loudly, and off key. A lad around his own age, though a bit younger to be sure, was leaning against one of the barrels, watching the spectacle with a half empty mug in his fist.

He had a crop of sandy blonde hair, and a pair of big sad brown eyes that someone would usually associate with puppies. Sam would have known him anywhere. That was Padroc, his father's sister's son.

Sam had always been fond of his Aunt Prisca. She always had had some tidbit to give him when the Gaffer had taken him to visit. She had a fondness for ciders and a talent with apple trees that Sam absolutely adored.

Padroc sighed, and looked Sam's way, seemingly sensing his speculation.

With a sigh identical to Padroc's, Sam made his way over and grabbed up a full mug. His cousin looked as if he had been downing pints all morning, and Sam was tempted to take the mug he had clutched in his hands away from him. Usually the lad was in such high sprits, he couldn't be shut up. And Sam knew that that hadn't changed… he'd been that way since before they were tweens. It wasn't like him to be drinking like a fish before dinner was on the table.

"What's up with you?" Sam mumbled, face reddening. He wasn't one for new people, and even though this was his cousin, he hadn't seen him in two odd years.

Padroc sighed and shook his head, and then his free hand flew up to his forehead as he tried to steady his now swaying torso. "It's stupid." He mumbled back.

Sam took the mug from him without another thought, seeing just how baked he was, and dumped its contents on to the already sodden grass. "I think you need to have a seat." He said as he half carried him to a bench near the inn's front doors.

When they were settled, Sam tucked into his own ale, draining it halfway. Suddenly the world seemed a bit brighter, and his problems not so big. The noise of the crowd seemed to dim, and his eyes focused on Padroc's face.

"Well, come on then, tell your old cousin what's the matter." He crowed happily.

Padroc laughed. "Remember to go easy on that ale, Sam. My own sweet mother helped in its brewing, and she has a knack for making things pack an extra punch." He gurgled.

"Maybe you should have taken your own advice then." Sam replied, noticing how effectively Padroc had dodged answering his question. "Now, go on, spill. I know there's something the matter, usually you bother me to no end with all of your questions, but suddenly today you're this quiet?"

Padroc sighed, and dropped his face into his hands. "So, she isn't the only one who's bothered by me all the time. I don't know why you lot put up with me at all." He mumbled wearily.

Sam wasn't sure if it was the ale talking, or his cousin at this point. But something about the way that he had said "She" let him know that some girl or other was at the source of his cousin's problem.

"Alright then lad, what's this "she" gone and done to you?" he asked with a knowing smile. Goodness only knows how many of these sessions went on between himself and Frodo about his Rose.

Padroc looked up, his eyes narrowed and bleary. And Sam had a feeling if it were not for the all the ale he had consumed; he wouldn't have said another word on the subject. "She's not done anything to me, don't you go blaming this on what she's done." He snapped.

Sam put his hands up in truce. "Alright then, she's not done anything. But there is a she at the source of this mess, am I right?"

Padroc gave a reluctant nod.

'Well go on then, tell me about her." Sam encouraged.

His cousin shook his head, and swiped at his nose with an uncoordinated attempt at disguising how upsetting this topic was too him. "She's very sweet. Never been anything but sweet to me, even when I was just some git who wouldn't stop asking her questions."

Sam nodded so he would continue.

He did. "She's got gold-ish hair, and green eyes." He mentioned, seeming to want to give a good picture of her. "And I asked her to come with me today, to go to the reunion with me."

"Ahh," Sam replied. "She turned you down, is that it?"

Padroc shook his head, as if he was trying to rid himself of some buzzing in his ears. "No. I mean, yes. She did turn me down, at first. See, she said that she didn't want to go with me, 'cause she had someone else, but I persuaded her. She was gonna come." He replied through gritted teeth. Sam hadn't seen him so frustrated before.

"So let me get this straight, you like this girl, she's nice to you, you ask her to come out on a date with you and she says yes? I don't see the problem here, Padroc." Sam recounted, then as he cast his eyes on a gaggle of girls sitting beneath an apple tree across the way, he asked, "Which one is she? Who are you here with?"

Padroc squinted in the general direction and pointed at a pretty brunette in a yellow dress. "I'm here with her, Blossom, in the yellow skirts." He said sullenly.

Sam laughed. "Well, she's very pretty, lad!" He brought his mug up to his lips to take a gulp, still laughing to himself. He had thought that maybe she was ugly or something, and perhaps Padroc had gotten picked on for bringing her. It _had_ happened before.

Padroc dropped his chin into his hands as he watched his date from afar. "Not as pretty as Merna." He spat bitterly.

Sam quite nearly choked on his beer. He almost chipped a tooth as he jerked his mug away from his face and set it down with a clatter next to him on the bench. "What did you just say?" He asked softly.

Padroc sighed. A big, 'I'm-fed-up-with-the-world-and-everyone-in-it'-sigh…" I _said,_ that she is not as pretty as Mer-na." He repeated, annunciating each word perfectly, just to get his point across.

Sam looked at his cousin incredulously, trying to take it all in. And then it hit him. "Oh…you were supposed to come with this Merna girl, right?" he asked, giving a mental flinch at the sound of her name.

Another nod on Padroc's part. Sam smiled at his cousin's sullenness, trying to calm himself down. There were more than enough Merna's in the Shire after all, his logical side soothed.

"So, why aren't you here with her then?" He asked, waiting in happy suspense to hear what trivial thing he knew would have broken off the date…she had gotten flowers from another suitor, gone out of town…caught a head cold.

"My dad convinced me not to bring her. Said it would be bad for me to be seen with her, in what state she's in. Said it would embarrass him and mum, having to hear all of the whispers about her and me. So I uninvited her."

Sam felt short of breath. "You uninvited her? That's why you're upset?"

"Yes. I don't know why I listened to the old codger. You should have seen her face, Sam, when I told her. She was all bright-eyed and tight-lipped. I thought she was going to clout me about the ears. There were pins scattered all about the floor, as she was taking a dress out all day yesterday." He said sadly, and seemed to look about for his mug of ale, opening and closing his fingers as if he had just noticed its absence.

Sam licked his dry lips. "Why didn't Uncle Otto want you to bring her? Why would people have whispered?" He knew that the answer to this one question would prove whether this was the Merna they were all looking for or not…

Padroc sighed. "It doesn't matter. What I did is done, it'll just hurt her worse if I start spreading things around." He said with finality.

Sam nodded, albeit stubbornly. He was not going to let this rest until he knew for sure…"Well then, if you won't tell me why he doesn't like her, could you at least tell me her name?"

Padroc shrugged, not seeing why not. "It's Merna…Merna of Long Burrow, or something." He mumbled.

Sam shook his head, leaning toward his cousin intently. "Merna of Long Burrow? D'you mean, Merna of Long _Cleeve_?"

Padroc's face lit up as Sam helped him remember her name properly. He laughed at himself, "I can't believe I messed that up! Yeah, it's Merna of Long Cleeve, not Burrow!" He slapped himself lightly on the forehead.

Sam felt his heart speed up. "You mean to tell me, that she's here?"

Padroc shrugged. "She's staying at the inn."

Sam stood up, and grabbed Padroc by the arm, jerking him off of the bench none too kindly. "Show me." He said, before he pushed his way through the main doors, dragging Padroc along behind him.

OOO

Ok, here's the thing I am in vair vairLOW spirits at this point. It's nothing really to do with you lot, but my two best friends have decided to gang up on me as of late, and I am still twisting about trying to get the knives out of my back. No kidding. So, if you could all be so kind, I could use a bit of a pick me up, if you catch my drift. I've still got two more chapters in reserve as well, so it's only a matter of time until you get your next update too...thanx much.

PLK


	37. You're Kidding Right?

Chapter 37: You're Kidding, Right?

Once the pair of them were through the doors, it was naught but a left turn and a walk down a short hallway that brought them to her room. The door was closed, and all was quiet inside. A reluctant Padroc stood red-faced next to his cousin as they rapped and knocked and no one came to the door.

"Say something," Sam hissed in Padroc's ear.

"Why don't _you_ say something, since you were so keen on dragging me here." He mumbled back, shamefaced. It was all too obvious that Padroc had no desire to see Merna so soon after what he had just done to her. But Sam was finished with cowards.

"Please, just say 'open the door please, Merna'." Sam whispered again, his fist banging off of the door.

With a sigh, Padroc did as he was asked…

There was no answer. In fact, it seemed as if there was no one in the room at all.

"She's probably sleeping." Padroc explained as he turned to go. "We should just leave her alone."

Sam shook his head stubbornly. "I don't think so." He replied, hand on the doorknob.

OOO

The day was awful. All I could hear from sun up was the roar of laughing, talking, gossiping relatives. It blew any chance I had of sleeping in right out of the water. So, when no one was watching, I snuck down to the kitchen and stole myself an armful of cucumbers, a saltshaker and half a watermelon. I then proceeded to sit in my little room and have my own pity-party.

I didn't know how to feel, really. I mean, I had gotten what I wanted. I had successfully ridden myself of Padroc's admiration and his attempts to ask me for a date with out causing any major damage. It was more than I could say of past experiences.

I convinced myself that I would have been miserable out in the crowds. That I wouldn't have known anyone and that Padroc probably would have ditched me for some cousins with a ball to kick around at his first opportunity.

And so, I sat and doodled on the backs of my maps, drawing myself a cozy little hobbit hole with a huge garden out front as I proceeded to eat my way through six cucumbers and most of the watermelon. I realized too late that I had picked mostly water-based foods, and after finishing off my loot, I was rewarded with a too-full bladder and a headache from all the salt.

My back was sore too, I realized as I shifted my weight. I shouldn't have sat at the stupid desk for so long, it had put a crick in my spine.

With a sigh, I looked back at my drawing, adding a vine creeping up the dome that was the front of my little sketched abode. It was actually quite a pleasing picture. And with some watercolor and a decent brush, it would make a splendid painting.

My heart leaped into my throat, as I looked it over again. There, in the window I had drawn a little likeness of Pippin. It was pretty accurate, and his eyes seemed to look right at me. I quickly smudged the figure out with my thumb. Hating to mire the picture, but not being able to look at it until that was done.

I stopped drawing, packing up the maps and allowing my charcoal to roll off of the table and snap in two on the floor, and went to use the privy. I waddled down the hallway as fast as I could manage, hoping I ran into no one on my way…

OOO

Sam and Padroc burst into the room, nearly on top of each other. It was empty. Sam looked around with dismay, running a hand through his curls as he took in the sights. It was definitely Merna's room; he imagined it even smelled of her. Somehow sweet and mossy, like fresh garden soil, or baby plants.

There was a mass of green rags in the corner, glints of silver in the pile and scattered nearby. The dress she must have been working on. It was in tatters. With a smile, Sam remembered her temper when it came to things not going as planned.

There was a snapped charcoal on the floor, and the bed was a rumpled mess, sheets and blankets kicked down to the end, the pillow dented in the middle, feathers sticking out at one corner. There were hairpins scattered across the bedside table, and a half burned candle with the snuffer still atop it like some kind of absurd hat. A pool of hardened wax had a pair and an extra earring stuck in it.

It was all entirely Merna, but she was nowhere to be seen.

OOO

The door to my room was open.

I quickened my pace, hoping that someone had just had a mix up, and thought that my room was theirs, and forgot to shut the door. It was likely. I had had to listen to doors opening and banging shut all morning as hobbits remembered some treasure in their bags and hastened to retrieve it.

I quickened my pace, and quite nearly ran into my room, and right into someone's back. I stopped short, and took a step back, my eyes flicking back and forth between the two hobbits in my room. I put a hand to my mouth, not believing this was happening.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as I shut the door behind me with an angry snap. I leaned against it, effectively cutting off any escape of the pair of them.

Padroc just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, but Sam, Sam's face just closed up and he took a seat on my bed.

"Somebody better start talking." I mumbled angrily, my heart thudding in my chest.

"I could say the same of you, Mern." Sam answered flatly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You two know each other?" I asked, motioning to Padroc.

Sam shrugged. "He's my cousin." Again, he gave nothing away in the tone of his voice.

I shook my head. I should have known. I HAD thought that some of Padroc's mannerisms and behaviors had seemed too familiar. Sometimes the way he blushed, or mumbled something had reminded me of someone, I just hadn't been able to place whom. But now, seeing them both in the same room, I could identify a similar face shape, and they both had similar eyes, though different colors.

Padroc's gaze was bouncing from Sam to me, his eyes wide, confused. "You two know each other?" He asked the question again.

"Yes." We both answered at once.

And all of the sudden I felt like crying. I couldn't believe that Sam was really here. I didn't want to talk to him anymore, but at the same time, I felt like telling him everything. My heart was racing, and the blood seemed to drain from my head, all of the sudden it felt all floaty and empty. I needed to sit down. I needed to be alone.

"Get out." I said, gasping as I pushed past Padroc so I could get to the desk chair.

He fled the room, the door shutting behind him with a small muted thud. My ears were roaring. I put my head on the desk, covered my eyes with my hands. I had meant for both of them to leave, but Sam had not moved.

"I expected more of you, Merna." He said quietly.

"Don't." I said, I could hear the tears in my voice, and I hoped he hadn't.

"I never pegged you as the type that ran away." I could hear the undertones of anger in his voice. The tears burning at the backs of my eyes threatened to spill over. I could feel a hard crumble of something under my cheek; but I didn't dare lift my head.

"Don't." I sucked in a gulp of air trying to calm down and quiet my heart. I wanted him to stop talking. I knew what he was going to say next. I had already said it myself, over and over in my head; I didn't want to hear his voice saying the words I knew so well.

But it seemed this wasn't about what I wanted, and Sam wasn't about to just let it drop.

"You really did a number on Frodo. He's retreated back inside himself again. He's back the way he was after he lost that stupid ring." Sam spat. So he _was_ angry with me. Because of what I did to Frodo, just as I had known he would be. I pressed my palms over my ears, not wanting to hear any more and felt the tears start to slip down my face. I could still hear the murmur of his voice, but I couldn't distinguish the words.

"Don't." I whispered again. The baby somersaulted and I felt my stomach jump up in my throat.

It was quiet now. I took my hands off of my ears; my head I left on the desk.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" He mumbled quietly.

I swallowed, and jerked my head up as I turned to look at him. The room spun, but I ignored it. I knew I looked horrible, my hair must have been sticking up in six different places, my eyes red from holding tears back and then from crying anyway, charcoal smudged on my cheek from the desk.

I took a deep breath, it was shaky but it helped. "I don't know what to do, Sam," my voice broke on his name.

He seemed taken aback to see me crying. It wasn't something that I did often, and never in the presence of others if I could help it. He pulled his lip in between his teeth and gawped for a second. I took this for encouragement and continued.

"I'm horrible. I know I hurt Frodo, I know I hurt Pippin. I know how angry you all are, and I know that I deserve it! I just…I don't know what to do! I haven't for a while now, Sam. I never meant to end up here. I thought I would just…I don't know. Walk and clear my head. That morning, I just threw some things into a bag and dashed out of the door, I thought it would make things better." I wailed.

Sam stood up and held his arms out. I shook my head at him. He didn't need to comfort me, and he didn't need to feel sorry either. I deserved all of this and more by far.

With a sigh, he came over and plucked me out of my chair, enfolding me in a hug so tight I thought I might break. I put my chin on his shoulder and soaked up the feeling of being held again. Sam was like a brother to me now. I brother I had missed dearly, and too badly to ever really know. I fisted my hands in his shirt and held on, not wanting to let go, or be let go of.

I don't know how long we stood like that. Eventually my heart stopped thudding so hard, and my nose stopped running so badly. There were still tears sliding down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." I whispered.

Instead of acknowledging my apology he just answered with "Boy, I've missed you."

My heart felt like it was going to rip in two when I heard that. After all I had done. I pulled out of his embrace reluctantly. "Is Frodo really that bad off?" I asked quietly.

Sam nodded. "I don't like seeing him the way he is. He's missed you terribly as well."

I felt the weight of what I had done to Frodo settle back on my shoulders as if it had never left. "And Pippin?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

Sam put a hand under my chin, and looked me square in the eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. "Pippin is another story."

OOO

And there it is folks. Hmm…what can I say. Thank you to all that reviewed. DJ Took, its been a while hasn't it? And ArwenEvenstar, I just love your reviews! They're always long, for a start, and I really get into your analysis. That's what advanced English classes will do you to I guess! Oh, DJ T, thanks for the compliment on my writing skills, a craftsman is always pleased to hear her work is appreciated!

Thanks to all for the encouragement on the friend-front. I am now one back-cleveing rumor spreading bi-atch less, so perhaps my junior year will suck, but hey, hardship builds character right?

I have also updated my profile and it now includes a link that will bring up a page on the net with my pic on it...for those of you who have wondered what i look like. Tah!

PLK


	38. Another Story

Chapter 38: Another Story

I couldn't bear to hear another word. So, Pippin was miserable and heartsick for me…_now_.

One part of me wanted to dash back to Hobbiton and take him in my arms and pretend that this whole thing had never happened. But the other part of me said that I couldn't trust this. I had no way of knowing if this was his genuine wish, to finally be together…or if it was just some childish game to him. Oh, he wanted me now. But only because I was out of his reach, and because someone else wanted me.

Someone who seemingly deserved me more at this point. I felt the shame of what I had done to Frodo triple as I thought of all he had done for me. If he had only turned me away that first day, broken and half-mad in the back of that cart…I don't know where I would have ended up.

But he hadn't. He had accepted me the way I was…which was not too pretty when I think back on it. I was more than a bit cracked, bruised, sullied, lying…and pining away for his cousin with such vehemence my head should have burst.

He had known that I was pregnant from the very start and it had not changed him…much.

I bit my lip as I thought of how excited he must have been. We were so close. Everything I wanted was within my grasp. Or had been, I had just been too stubborn to notice it, wearing a different face as it was.

I wanted only to see a mop of red curls and a pair of clever green eyes. I was blind to anything but that. I had been blind to everything _but_ that. I don't think that I ever really saw Frodo for what he had been to me.

I looked up at Sam. "What do I do now?" I asked half-heartedly. I just wanted to go back to hiding really. I wanted to go back to people not knowing who I was and where I came from, but that was really impossible now, after finding out I was staying with Sam's aunt and uncle.

That was still a shock to me. I had never thought in my wildest dreams that Padroc might somehow tie back to what I had left behind me in Hobbiton. Funny how things worked out, ironic actually.

"You come back down to that be-damned party with me, that's what you do." Sam said with a grimace.

I laughed. "Oh come now, Sam! They really can't be that bad."

He wasn't going to get me out of this room unless he felt like dragging me out. And I was a bit heavier now than the last time he had helped Merry and Pip hold me against my will. I should have kicked him in the shins then, and I would certainly do it now.

If he tried it, that is. But this time Aragorn wasn't here to egg him on, so I stood a good chance of persuading him otherwise if worst came to worst.

"They are. All everyone wants to ask me about is why he or she wasn't invited to the wedding. And Rose deserted me at the first invite of some bubble brained cousins of mine."

I swallowed hard. "Rosie's here?" I was definitely not coming out of here now.

He nodded. "Do you really think I would face all of these crazy hobbits by myself?"

So, this must have been one of the cousins Padroc had mentioned that had been recently wed. I should have put two and two together while I'd had the chance…

"You go, have fun. They're your family, enjoy this as a me-free zone." I told him with a laugh.

But he didn't seem as if he was going to let that happen. "You're as good and family to me, Merna." He said simply, stretching out a hand.

He was so sweet…and so blunt. I really had missed him, more than I had realized. I sighed because I didn't deserve him.

"I don't think I can face them Sam. I heard what they were whispering when I was showing them to their rooms. They'll all be scouting round for this one's father." I said, tapping my belly lightly. "And I don't want to see their faces when they realize he's no where to be seen. And besides, I tore up the only dress that I got to fit me."

My temper and I weren't exactly on good terms as of late. And when I was angry, I felt I just had to destroy something. Or tear something, as things would have it.

Sam shook his head, hand still outstretched. "I'll clout anyone who feels like talking smart about you, it'll give me something to do. And as for the dress, you look perfect the way you are." He smiled encouragingly.

"Samwise Gamgee, that was an outright lie and you know it." I looked down at my button-up men's shirt, the ends tattered and hanging well past my waist, my faded blue drawstring skirt, tied below the bump of my baby, my hair a mess from crying, sleeping and lack of brushing. And I just knew there were smudges of charcoal on my face.

He blushed, and I laughed. "Well, you don't look that bad." He amended.

I sighed. "You're hopeless, you know that? Stop trying to make me feel better, I know I look a mess." I smiled at him though, as I said it.

He smiled too. "You have seen your better days." He mumbled.

"I know." I laughed outright. "Now turn round while I rummage for something to wear."

"Are you sure that you don't want me to leave the room?" He face had reddened again, and his head looked more like a beet perched on his shoulders than anything else.

I raised an eyebrow. "Just turn around, Sam. I've never been a very modest one, you know."

He sighed, exasperated, but seemingly going to do what he had to do to get me to cooperate, and turned around, arms folded across his chest. I could still see the blush that was burning in his face…his ears seemed as if they were glowing. "I know." He mumbled under his breath.

I chuckled to myself and quickly pulled from the dresser my darkest green skirt, the only clean one I had left, and a shirt with elvish embroidering around the collar and snapped the drawer shut. I was going to look odd, the dress I had worked all day yesterday on a much better choice than this outfit, but oh well.

I slipped into both of them warning Sam not to turn around. The skirt fit me well enough, but I had to tie it under my bump, and immediately it started to bother me. The shirt was a gift from Galadriel, the only elvish piece of clothing I had brought with me. It was an airy thing, creamy green in color with loose sleeves and no buttons or ties to be seen. The embroidery was intricate, all twining leaves and little white flowers.

I sighed, still warning Sam to stay turned away even though I was decent, as I wanted him to witness a full transformation.

I looked at myself in the small mirror leaning against the desk. I was right about the hair, and the smudge on my face. I stuck my thumb in my mouth and then rubbed it off. I ripped a brush relentlessly through my tangled curls. The nice face framing bob that I had had now grown halfway to my shoulders. Long enough to be annoying and little else.

I pinned my bangs back from my face and tucked the rest behind my ears, smiling as I admired their cute little peaks in spite of myself. I still wasn't used to them.

I sighed at my appearance; still feeling my face was missing something. I pinched my cheeks lightly to bring color to them, and bit my lips to make them redder. But my eyes still looked as if I'd been crying. So, with a sudden flash of inspiration, I grabbed up a piece of charcoal off of the floor near the desk chair and drew a fine line of black coal just beneath my bottom lashes on both eyes.

"Ok, you can turn around now." I said in defeat.

Sam did, immediately, standing up as well. "Wow." He said softly as he looked at me.

"Good?" I asked my voice just as quiet as his. "I look really pregnant, don't I?" I added as an afterthought.

He shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face, a grin that looked scarily close to Padroc's signature one. "You look perfect to me."

I groaned. "You're really going to make me do this, aren't you?" I was already dreading having to face Rosie. Let alone Padroc and his questions, and I hadn't even chipped the tip of the iceberg when it came to the rest of the family.

"Of course I am, you goose." Said Sam with a laugh; he offered his hand to me again.

I walked over and took it this time. "The food better be good." I muttered, my heart was already pounding. I really disliked being surrounded by large groups of strangers. But I was willing to do this for him, to make up for some of the worry I had caused him in the last three weeks.

"The food will be great. And don't you worry about a thing else. I'm going to be right with you the whole time, nothing's going to go wrong if I have anything to say about it." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I sighed. "Well, no use putting this off any longer than I suppose. I smell fried chicken and all I've eaten today was….well…you don't want to know." I laughed at myself, and his inquiring look as we made our way out of the door.

I didn't allow myself to think of what I was going to do after this was all over and Sam and Rosie would be heading back to Hobbiton. I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

OOO

Gah! I almost updated the wrong chapter tonight! I suppose that's what updating late at night will do to you...as a heads up, I've got chap 39 finished...wrote all day so I'd have something to post for you guys, and now I realize I had an extra chapter in reserve all along.

Umm...while I'm thinking about it, I got only two reviews on the last chapter! (two very GOOD reviews) Praps I am losing my touch, eh? Well, happy reading nonetheless.

Love, a very tired PLK


	39. In the End

Chapter 39: In the End

It felt good to be outside. It was a warm day, bordering on hot, but a breeze made it bearable.

I couldn't help may gaze from flicking this way and that, scanning the crowd constantly for the people I knew. I wanted to avoid small talk, or talk in general with anyone at all costs. Especially Padroc, Rosie and most of all, Otto. I had a hunch that he was behind my uninvited-ness.

"See, this isn't so bad. So stop acting like you're going to have to pull a sword on one of my aunts." Sam said, a smile in his voice.

I looked over at him. "I am not." I said indignantly.

"You are so. This is as jumpy as I've seen you since all that mess with the ring." He said, reaching to give my shoulder a squeeze, and turning as he headed towards the long tables of food, perched under a rather large tent.

Hobbits were going in and out of it at such an alarming rate I lost track when I tried to count them. It was too easy to count doubles. The whole picture reminded me a bees going in and out of a hive.

"I can't help it," I hissed. "Goodness, look at all of those hobbits. Those are all related to you?"

He nodded chuckling as we dodged a group of tiny hobbits. They were all shrieking at the tops of their lungs, and running for all they were worth. One had a rather large bowl of corn on the cob clutched in his arms, and a harassed looking woman with her skirts bunched under one arm was hot in pursuit.

The next thing I knew Sam was pressing a plate in my hand. "Take what you want. If you end up with something you don't like…well, there should be more than one hound under the table content to ease the situation."

I laughed. There were dogs under the tables. The plate in my hand was huge, platter would have been more like it, and I loaded it up gladly with all manner of things I recognized, and several dishes I didn't. I followed behind Sam to a table and sat across from him as he started to eat. I pick at the assortment of food on my own plate halfheartedly, noticing the expression on his face. I suddenly wasn't so hungry.

I sighed. "Do we really have to do this now?" I grimaced.

"Do what?" He answered, face bland and innocent.

I looked down on my plate. "This. The questions, the details... Can't we just skip it and say we talked it all out?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so, Merna. Not this time anyways. I'm tired of always knowing half of the story. I want to know the whole truth this time. I want to know why you left."

"I'm not sure if I can tell you." I mumbled, face reddening.

"Why? It can't be that bad." He soothed, giving me an encouraging look.

"What did Frodo say to you? Did he tell you why I left?" I mumbled to the strawberry halves on my platter.

Sam's brow was creased when I looked up. "Frodo said that he'd woken up and found you gone. He'd made out like there was no reason you left. Just…well, I think he gave us all the impression that you had tired of him, and just moved on."

I could have laughed. I bit my lip and thought of some fancy way of skirting around the truth. There must be some fib I could tell that would spare Frodo and I the pain of everyone knowing just how close we'd become…but I knew in my heart that I owned Sam the truth and nothing but.

I swallowed, and decided to start at the beginning. "Are you a very sound sleeper, Sam?" I asked quietly, blushing scarlet.

He looked puzzled but nodded, "Sure I am, especially after a hard days work. Lately Rose won't even let me fall asleep in a chair. I've scared her half to death more than a dozen times when she tried to wake me and couldn't."

"I supposed you were a very sound sleeper while you trekked with Frodo to Mt. Doom, as well?" I said just as softly, still studying the food on my plate.

He nodded again. "Of course. But I really don't see where you're going with all of this Merna. What does that have to do with you leaving the Shire now? It was all so long ago."

I bit my lip. "Do you remember when we met up at window on the west?"

"Yes. It was the first time we had seen you since…" He left off. Since the whole confrontation with Boromir, which I was not going to go into…

"Well…" I started. But I couldn't force myself to say anything else on the matter. I just cringed and waited for him to put two and two together.

It didn't take him very long, and his face went redder than I had ever seen it. EVER. The expression was one that I will never forget…a complex mixture of revelation, embarrassment, and shock.

"You mean? You…and…Frodo? I mean…"

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and nodded. "That's the reason I left for Lorien when I got to Gondor. I couldn't face Pippin until I knew for sure…"

His eyes drifted to my belly. My now, impossible not to notice belly… "And that's why…you, err? Left Bag End? Because you and Frodo…"

I felt my face go hot again, and I shook my head. "No…no, nothing like that, er, well to that extreme has happened between us since then. I was breaking his heart, Sam." I finished sadly.

He looked confused again, so I elaborated.

"The night before I left Frodo and I got to talking…and, well…He told me that he loved me. He kissed me…and I…I'm just. I love Pippin. And I know he knows that. But it had just gotten so hard…I thought it would be best if I left."

"He told you he loves you? He said that, in so many words?" Sam asked quietly.

I nodded. "I don't want to hurt him, Sam. Either of them. I don't know what to do. I don't even want to think of going back…"

His eyes snapped to mine. "You're not going back?"

I shook my head, casting my eyes back to the table. I felt something warm on my knee, and peeked under the table to find the scruffy face of a mutt looking up at me mournfully. I slid my hands under the table and started petting his head. More for my comfort than his own.

"Let me get this straight, Merna. You mean to stay and have your baby _here_? In an Inn?" He seemed a bit incredulous.

"This isn't just any INN Sam, your family owns it, remember?" I reminded him stubbornly. I hadn't really known what I was planning on doing until I told him out loud that I was staying here.

"You also _work_ at this Inn, if you've forgotten." Sam said heatedly, leaning forwards across the table and giving me a stern look. "How do you suppose you're going to take care on an infant between waiting tables? How are you going to feed yourself, and a baby? Are you going to just set up a cradle in the corner and hope it's a good natured babe that you'll get?"

I shrugged. "I'll manage." As he opened his mouth again to point out the flaws in my plan I continued, "I don't know how as of yet, Sam. But I can do this. I don't want to keep dragging you all into it…its my problem. This is my baby." I crossed my arms over my chest and hunched down in my seat, unconsciously making myself less of a target.

"It takes two to make a baby, Merna. What about Pippin?"

"I don't want to talk about Pippin. I don't want to talk about Hobbiton. I don't want to talk about any of it. I live in Frogmorton now, and the only way that's going to change is if you strap me to a cart and drag me away."

He didn't say anything. I looked up, and he was just sitting there, staring at me. "I mean it." I said quietly.

Sam nodded. "I know you do, that's what scares me."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, Sam had resumed his silent stare.

I put a strawberry in my mouth and very nearly choked on it as Sam burst out, "WHY do you insist on being so damned difficult?"'

I coughed a bit. "Where did that come from?" I asked, still coughing, regarding the tone and volume of his voice, let alone the cursing.

He let out a growl, and slapped a hand lightly on the table. "I am just so…so tired of all of this dancing around! I want to know WHY you think you can't go back to Hobbiton. And please, for goodness sakes don't get all cryptic on me. Just say it plainly, if you would."

"Fine." I said, smiling tightly. "ONE…I have no place to stay. Two, there are two hobbits waiting for answers back there, and I don't have any to give. And three, I am more tired than you know, of being a burden to _everyone_."

"Now, let me solve those problems for you, hmm? One, stay with Rosie and me. We've got an extra room, and Rose is nuts about babies. Two, what difference will it make that you have no answers for them? Thinking things out in Hobbiton is no different than thinking them out here. And three, who said you were a burden?"

I smiled. "You're too good to me, Sam. But…I don't need another place to stay. I need my own place…my own home. I…know you want to help…but I think we're going about this all wrong."

"Then go back to Bag End. Just…come back with us. I don't want to leave you here. And I don't want to have to face Pippin when I tell him that I found you, and I didn't bring you home." He reached across the table, and I met him halfway. He squeezed my hand tightly.

"Do you think Pippin is really serious this time? Do you really think he means it? That he loves me?" I pulled my lip back between my teeth.

"I think he's loved you the entire time, and that he's just been too stubborn…or stupid to properly show it." Sam said quietly.

"And Frodo?" I mumbled, more to myself then Sam. He heard me all the same.

"Some part of me knew." Sam started, voice equally quiet. I looked up, and his eyes caught mine. "He's probably loved you longer than any of us knew or could have guessed. Frodo is funny that way…he can go on being someone he's not, before what he really wants hits him in the face like a ton of bricks and he opens his eyes. And everyone else's"

I sighed. "I do love him…I love them both. That's the problem actually."

"He won't fault you for it."

"For what?" I murmured, pinching a blueberry on my plate and turning my fingertips purple.

"For choosing Pippin. I think…well, I think he just wanted you to know, that's all. He'll still go on loving you all the same come what may. He won't fault you."

Some part of me knew that too…that he would still love me, no matter what. That was just the kind of hobbit Frodo was. What I didn't know is what would happen if the choice were in his favor. Could I say the same of Pippin? Would he still love me, if I chose his cousin?

After all he had done to rid himself of Diamond? For me.

Was it selfish of me to want to choose Pippin just so that I could keep them both? One part of me was screaming for me to do it…to make the choice that would have the least fallout.

But the other part wasn't so sure. This wasn't something I could make pro and con lists for.

Frodo has been my life for months. The only one I had to turn to in some of the roughest times of my life. He was there through it all, rock solid every time. I know all of his little habits, how he likes to have paper on him at all time. Just in case he remembers something he has to write down…even though half of the time the parchment proves useless to him without a quill.

I know which armchair he uses for reading the paper…how he likes his eggs in the morning. That he likes to sleep late…that…that…

…He loves me.

But Pippin…he was my first love. My first…everything.

He was sweet, and funny and good to me when we were together. Caring. He had liked to hug me. Little embraces at odd moments, something that had never failed to make me smile. He wasn't a morning person. But he _was_ a practical joker. I smiled.

I knew how stubborn he could be…pigheaded to be correct. That he liked to have the last word. He doesn't sleep with a shirt on, and he puts jam on just about everything at breakfast.

I knew that he liked to over think things, and I remember the expression that was always on his face as he did so…I knew that I loved him. I knew in my heart that he would be a good father.

And he loved me too.

I sighed and looked back up at Sam. Who was staring at me with the oddest expression on his face. I glanced at his plate. It was empty. I smiled.

"I eat when I'm anxious." He said with a grin and a shrug.

I knew that I was eventually going to have to make this choice. I had known since that first time, when I had walked down a hall at Bag Eng and thought of it as mine. Since the first time I felt the baby move…I couldn't put this off forever. Let alone for much longer.

I pushed my plate towards Sam. "Alright. I'll go back. On two conditions."

His brow furrowed. I laughed.

"One, you finish off my plate, and we go back to my room and talk properly." I raised an eyebrow in question and he nodded. "And two, you take me to Bag End as soon as we get back. Because, you know what, Sam? I'm done dancing around too."

He picked up his fork without answering me, and speared a roasted potato, my favorite. "Done." He said calmly.

And that's when the rain started.

OOO

Oh my god. I don't know what to do! I thought I knew where this story was going to end up…but now I am not so sure. Any thoughts? This chapter was very reminiscent, philosophical towards the end bits even.

I am actually hoping to tie things up with TDBAON before I hit forty-two chapters. So there might only be a pair of new chappies before this story ends. If all things go according to plan.

I thought I wanted to write a sequel to this too…go trilogy you know. But I am starting to get the sinking feeling that I have exhausted you guys concerning my character Merna. What do you guys all think? Pro Triquel, or con?

Your loving author,

PLK


	40. I'm Going back to the Start

Chapter 40: I'm going back to the Start

We raced back to my room. Well, Sam raced, holding me by the hand and I waddle-ran as fast as I have been able to go for the last few weeks. We made it, only mostly soaked to the skin, and Sam stepped out for a moment so I could change into something less wet.

When I was finished he came back, and right a way, strode over to my dresser and began emptying it onto the bed. He seemed disturbed at how little it had contained. Where as my hormonal temper flared at his eagerness. I calmed myself and clamped my lips closed.

"Where's the rest of it?" He asked softly.

I looked at him, eyebrows raised, determined not to snap at him. "It's with Frodo at Bag End."

He ran a hand through his wet curls. "You mean, all you have left is this?" His arm swept across the few dresses and, I am a bit embarrassed to say, under things on my bed. I nodded. "But that means…that we'll have to get the rest of it from Bag End."

I nodded again. "I thought you wanted me to face him?" We were talking as if Frodo was some monster…not Frodo, whom we both loved.

Sam shrugged.

Just then, a loud banging ensued, my door practically falling off its hinges. "Samwise Gamgee!" a voice bellowed. "You come out of there this instant, and don't even try to tell me she's a cousin, I know from a very good source that she is not!" Rosie screamed.

"Goodness." Sam huffed as he opened the door and plucked Rosie inside before she could attract more attention then she already had. I turned my face to the wall, and tried to hold in the laughter that was shaking my shoulders and threatening to spill out.

"Don't make such a racket will you? For goodness sake Rose, it's Merna!" Sam crowed; face red with embarrassment at what she had implied.

Rosie stood there silent, struck speechless. "What?" She said quietly.

I turned around, a smile on my lips. "Sam's not the two-timing type, Rose m'girl." I laughed.

She threw herself at me, hugging me as close as she could with my big belly in the middle. The baby kicked in protest. "Oh my! I am so sorry! I had no idea you were here!" She squealed. Very close to my ear.

"Neither did Sam."

Her face was glowing. "And you're coming back with us, right? Oh, we have a room all dressed up with green linens and matching curtains, it would be perfect for you!" She cast a sidelong glance at Sam. Apparently, everyone knew that I would not be welcome back at Bag End.

I nodded. Deciding not to say that Sam had already convinced me, with a smile I answered, "Of course Rose. I'd love to, you know that green is my favorite color..."

Sam smiled at the both of us, holding hands, now that Rosie had hugged me to her heart's content. "Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow."

OOO

I can't believe she's back. Even after four weeks I can't believe she's back. Bigger than ever, with a smile etched around and in her eyes, since it seems she's too shy around me to let her mouth do a proper job.

She's talking. Telling me about Padroc again. Sam's cousin, I know. I nod, still focused on her face. I missed her. She's biting her lip, stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" I ask, tripping over that small sentence. I reach to take her hand. But they're both on her belly, trying to soothe the baby perhaps.

"Am I boring you?" she says with a grin. She seems subdued today.

I shake my head.

"When is Sam expecting you back?" Another question. It seems as if I have nothing of my own to tell her. I want to know how much time we have left. She's been very judicious with these visits. Saying she has to be back for tea, home by supper…in time to help Rosie knit another blanket.

Today she just shrugs. "Stay then? For supper?" The days are already getting shorter; I'm hungry so I know she must be.

She looks away, her eyes refuse to focus on me, and then she's making this little groaning sound.

"What's wrong?" Again…I'm the one doing the asking. And this time I fear, I do not want to hear the answer to this question.

She finally looks back to me, her eyes glassy with tears. "I miss him." she murmurs, and the tears start rolling down her cheeks.

I nod. I knew it, I shouldn't have even asked. And it seems even as though she picked me…she's already given her heart to him. Like she's only stayed with me because she felt it was the right thing to do.

"So you won't be staying then?" I ask sadly, moving to help her stand. She braces herself and pulls me into a hug.

"I can't."

I smile, "I should have guessed as much. Tell him I miss him too, ok? And have him walk you back to Sam's…even if this is Hobbiton, you shouldn't be out on the roads at night." I cast a look unconsciously at her belly.

She laughed. "Alright, I'll make him walk me. I'll drag him along behind me by his ears if I must…but please, stop looking at me like I'm going to pop any minute!"

I pulled her into another hug, burying my nose in her hair. "I love you Mern, you know that right?"

"I love you too." She said into my hair.

And after she left, I couldn't help trying to guess the day when she would be back…because after all that's happened, it wouldn't shock me too badly if she didn't come back at all…

OOO

GAH! And here I am again you all have convinced me to come out of hiding. Thank you all for your lovely and gracious reviews! (even though I haven't' updated in FOR ev A) I hope you guys can find it in yourselves to review…Actually I think this story is only going to have one more chapter. Too bad we didn't get to 200 reviews, eh? But thanks to all of your requests for a triquel, I think I'm gonna start working on that too…no title yet though, any ideas for me anyone?

Cheers

PLK


	41. You tell me that you love me

Chapter 41: You tell me that you love me….

Here I am. In the last place I'd ever thought I'd be on a day like today. It's misting, and the fall chill has already settled about Hobbiton. Leaves brush together with little scraping sounds, comforting each other, as I sit on the steps of Bag End, alone, with my bottom getting colder by the second.

Now, any normal person would just get up and knock. But most people don't have the history that Frodo and I have. And so here I sit, amazingly round and tired.

I used to love being pregnant, now I am just counting the minutes to the end. When my body is finally my own again, and this little person inside of no longer has the chance to stick a foot in my ribs.

"Merna?"

I can't help but jump a little. I'd forgotten just how quiet that hobbit can move when he sets his mind to it. With a groan, I push off and turn to face him. He doesn't look happy to see me. Big surprise there, but he really doesn't have to frown at me like that.

"Hello Frodo. Invite me in? Bit chilly out here." I answer cheerfully. But he just stands there, door ajar, giving me a blank look. I can only cringe, I didn't think this would hurt so much… "Frodo, please." I whisper, and he steps back.

He closes the door after me, and we stand in the dark front hall, silent. After a few minutes of discomfort, he coughs, and tells me the obvious, "You shouldn't be here, Merna."

And I can't think of anything to say to that, so I just keep my lip buttoned.

"I want you to go home." His voice is hard, decided.

"Is that really what you want?"

He nods, "It's what I want."

I pull my bottom lip in between my teeth, willing my eyes not to tear up. "I miss you." I whisper.

Frodo takes a step back, shaking his head. "Please, don't. Don't do this."

"Do what?" I shout, throwing my hands down.

"Make this harder than it has to be." His voice is calm, even.

"So, you tell me that you love me, but you never want to see me again? Is that it? Do I have that right?" I'm still shouting, and I know I shouldn't be, because this was my fault to start with.

"What do you want from me Merna?" His face is as emotionless as his voice. It's almost as if he practiced this, as if he knew that I would come back.

I never got up the nerve to face him when I finally came back. Sam had to go and get my things whilst I sat in the green tinted guest bedroom with my tail between my legs. I was going to send a letter, but everything I wrote seemed inadequate, impersonal. I never mailed any of them.

I'm taking deep breaths. In and out, in and out; trying to calm down. It's irrational to be shouting. I've shared less than six sentences with him and already I've got my voice up? Not good, leaning a bit towards crazy as it were…or, at the very least, hormonal. I swallow.

"I guess I should be going then." I run my hand over my hair. Patting strands back into place. It's finally long enough to put into a small bun.

He nods, doesn't give me another word, but starts fishing around in his back pocket.

"Pippin says hello, and that he misses you. I told him you'd be walking me back to Sam's. If he asks, I'll tell him that's what happened."

I've got my hand on the knob when I feel his fingers on my wrist. I turn and he pulls me into a hug, getting as close as he can with my belly as big as it is. I press my face into his neck, tears welling up, but he's already pulling away.

He presses an envelope into my palm; and his eyes on my face are sad, as blue as ever. "Don't come back, Merna." He murmurs. "Please."

I just jerked the door open and fled.

* * *

I refused to open the letter. I tossed it at Sam and locked myself in my room for a good cry. I needed it, in fact, I was long overdue for one, I soothed myself as I soaked a pillow.

He was knocking on my door only minutes later. "Open the door, Merna."

I didn't answer, just quieted myself a bit, and rolled over.

"Please open it, you need to see this."

"I do not. I don't care what it says. Burn it." He had already made his feelings on all matters quite clear. There wasn't much more he could say.

"Merna." Sam said again, insistent. "It's not a letter. It's a _deed_." His fist rapped on the wood again.

I dragged myself off of the bed, opened the door a crack. "It's a what?" I whispered.

* * *

Merna went into labor as we moved the last piece of furniture into her new hobbit hole. The crib oak, heavy and handcrafted almost didn't fit through the door to the baby's room.

She smiled as we set it down, close to the window, and walked the short distance into the kitchen to spoon out the soup for lunch.

We heard her shout, and five pairs of feet raced in to see what was the matter. She'd told us in the morning that she was having pains in her back. But they were just small ones she'd said. Nothing she hadn't had before.

"Guess it wasn't just back pains then," She said with a grin, as she sidled away from the puddle at her feet.

"Come now lass, we'll get you to bed." Mum said, smiling from ear to ear.

I turned to look at Pip; he was paler than boiled fish. "Not the only one who needs to be put abed, eh cousin?" I laughed, and I heard Sam chuckle softly from the corner of the living room.

He turned to face me, eyes like saucers. "Merry…" He breathed. I grinned and clapped him on the back.

"You knew this was going to happen sooner or later, chap. She couldn't stay big like that forever."

"I heard that, Merry!" Merna shouted from the next room. "Don't push your luck. I'm not in so much pain yet that I won't get back out of this bed and clout you one."

I poked my head into the doorway. Mum was pushing pillows up behind her back, and Rosie bumped past me with a glass of water. Merna looked up, a grimace on her lips. "Out," She said finally, flapping a hand in my direction. "Out, out. No boys allowed." She grinned.

I nodded. "Pip too?"

"Especially Pippin." She said softly. "I'd rather not expose myself to the three of you." She cocked an eyebrow, and crossed her arms across her chest. A piece of hair fell into her eyes and she left it there.

I felt my face redden. "Alright." I mumbled, beating a hasty retreat.

_I'd rather she not either_, I thought humorously.

* * *

Who ever came up with the idea that giving birth is a beautiful and moving experience should be pushed down a flight of stairs. Or made to give birth himself. Because it was, without a doubt, a him. No female would be ignorant enough to say that.

Giving birth is painful, and _long_. I've been at it for hours, writhing in pain on my nice, once-clean bed while Rosie watches with horror, her mouth a perfect O and Pippin's and Merry's Mums tell me how good I'm doing.

At this point, I'd rather be pregnant for another year than do this now.

The contraction stops, and I can finally breathe again. "My giddy goodness." I whisper, teeth clenched. "How am I?" I demand, pulling the sheet up.

Esmeralda comes in for a peek. "Nearly there. Only about a half hour I'd guess, before you can push."

I drop back against the pillows, wiping my hair out of my eyes. "And how long does the pushing take?" I pant, as another contraction hits me.

Esmeralda frowns. "It depends…" She says softly.

"Wonderful." I puff. "Just wonderful."

An hour and a half of extreme pain later and I've got my feet up in the air, held securely by the two women who've done this before, pushing for all I'm worth.

All I can say is, I'm bloody tired. Tired enough that I've managed to fall asleep between pains. Tired enough that one more push, and I won't be able to push any more…I just want it to stop.

"Come on, luv. One more, one more good one and that should do it. I can see his head!" Esmeralda exclaims.

I nod, thinking _one more, one more_ over and over like a mantra. But in reality, I just can't do it. I try, but nothing happens. It's like my legs have gone soft. I'm all out of push. I let out the breath I was holding in, and start to cry. "I can't. I can't push…"

Eglantine smoothes her hand across my brow, her fingers tips cool on my skin. "You can do this." She says evenly. "One more push, and he'll slip right out. He wants to see his mother."

And I want to see him too, more than anything but my body has stopped cooperating with me…. "I can't…" I whisper.

Esmeralda and Eglantine share a look, both grimacing. "All right then. We're going to try something new. Rosie, get up here." Eglantine says, as she and Esmeralda grasp me under both arms and lean me forwards.

Rose slides behind me, and wraps her arms around me, holding me up so that I'm squatting. Esmeralda moves to help her. "Let's see if gravity will do us any favors," Esmeralda puffs, as Eglantine rubs my belly, pushing downwards gently.

"Try pushing now." Eglantine says. "One good hard push."

I close my eyes and clench, pushing as hard as I can, for as long as I can. I feel an enormous pressure, and then nothing. I close my eyes.

Rosie drops me back down softly, and Esmeralda and Eglantine pick something up off of the bed, and start patting and fussing with it.

"I'm done." I gasp. "I'm done."

"You did good, Mernie, you did good!" Rosie says cheerfully, her face alight.

And suddenly, the only thing I want in the world is to hold my baby boy. I can hear him crying, little hiccups of sound.

I want him.

"Give him to me." I say loudly, with as much volume as I can muster. "I want to see him." I say again, insistent.

Esmeralda laughs. "Of course, sweet, we're not taking him anywhere." She walks over to me, a wrapped bundle in her arms.

I open my arms, ignoring the fact that they're shaking a bit. And she sets the bundle down. My fingers stroke a head of red curls, the bridge of a little nose, the curve of a set of perfect lips…I sigh.

"Hey you." I say softly, pressing my lips softly against his damp curls. I can feel his breath on my face, and he smells just like heaven.

Eglantine lifts up the sheet, pulls out something red and wet looking. "And the afterbirth too…" She says sweetly. "You really are done, Merna. All done."

Esme starts pulling away the soiled bedding from beneath me. "What'll you name him?"

"Faramir." I answer without a moment's hesitation. I lay my head back, listening to my baby breathe, sleepy and content.

"Good name, original." I hear someone say.

I smile, and close my eyes.

"You going to feed him? The little tyke is probably hungry."

"Mhmmm." I say softly, feeling the rest of my body go soft, completely relaxed.

"Rose! Catch him!" Esme yelled. Faramir burst into tears, and I struggle to open my eyes, but I can't. I'm just too tired.

Suddenly, my legs are cold; I can feel someone moving them apart.

"Esme." Eglantine says sharply. "She's still bleeding."

**FIN**

OOO

I hate to leave you like that. But this is it kitties. Tdbaon is finished. Look for the triquel soon. Thank you for the support, I love you all so much! R&R one last time…

Your author,

PLK


End file.
